Cheesy life
by AnnKyu
Summary: Kehidupan Kyungsoo segera berubah ketika ia tahu apa yang di milikinya selama ini dan untuk mencintai Kim Jongin pertama kalinya takkan disesalinya meskipun ia harus akan mengulang semuanya, lebih dari sekali.
1. Love of School Life

_Tittle :Cheesy Life_

_Cast :Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin/Kai_

_Warning and Disclaimer :_

_Cerita murni milik saya yang terinspirasi dari beberapa soal ujian sekolah sosiologi. Seluruh pemain adalah milik dirinya masing-masing, keluarga dan Tuhan._

_Untuk cerita 'The Past' masih tetap dilanjut dan dalam perkiraan tidak akan terjadi hiatus. Hanya saja, saya ingin mencoba hal yang lain yang ekstrim yaitu NC/lemonade._

_Ini ff ber-NC pertama saya, jikalau ada kekurangan terutama gak hot. Anggap saja bagian itu untuk bumbu-bumbu romansa yang tercipta atas keinginan author yang nista._

_Buat yang gak suka NC atau yang ber-lemon, gak usah dibaca ne karena saya gak terima flame._

_Please read and review._

Remang cahaya mentari menyeruak melalui celah jendela beserta dering weker yang memekakkan telinga. Walaupun begitu, hanya satu dari dua penghuni ruangan tersebut yang merasa terganggu. Perlahan tangan kecil itu meraih weker dan mematikannya.

Ia terbangun dan duduk di ranjangnya, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tertinggal dalam dunia mimpi. Sebuah hari kembali terlewati, hari-hari kejam untuk pemuda-pemuda ini. Hari ini masih hari yang sama seperti kemarin. Aroma yang sama, lingkungan yang sama, orang-orang yang sama, kebisingan yang sama, dan aktivitas yang sama. Dan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah berubah

Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjangnya, berniat mengambil seragam dan bergegas ke kamar mandi ketika ia menyadari keadaan wekernya. Jam 7.30

"TAO-YA!" pemuda itu segera menghampiri ranjang itu dan mengguncang penghuninya dalam panic. "TAO-YA! BANGUN! KITA TELAT!"

"Lima menit lagi, hyung!" elaknya yang diyakini Kyungsoo masih setengah tersadar.

"KAU BODOH ATAU LUPA KALAU HARI INI KAU PUNYA UJIAN SIWON SEOSANGNIM, EOH?!" Tao tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya. "TAO AKU TIDAK PEDULI KALAU KAU DIHUKUM NANTINYA. SEKARANG SETENGAH DELAPAN TAO-YA!" Teriaknya sembari meninggalkan Tao memasuki kamar mandi. Ia tak punya waktu untuk hanya menggosok giginya

. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, teriakan menggelegar Tao menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi. "KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?" bentaknya sembari mengolesi pasta gigi.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, sial." Jawab Kyungsoo ditengah kacaunya pagi dan bertambah parah ketika ritsleting celananya macet. "Tao-ya bantu aku."

"Maaf hyung, aku sedang sibuk" balasnya yang sedang mencuci muka dan ketiak.

Butuh sekitar 35 detik untuk Kyungsoo memaksa ritsleting celananya untuk tertutup setelah berdoa meminta pertolongan untuk paginya yang berantakan. Ia segera menggamit tasnya dan menuruni tangga menuju halte bis yang berjarak sekitar 65 meter dari apartemen, diikuti Tao yang berlari mengejarnya, berusaha memasukkan sekotak roti ke tasnya.

Sayangnya, perjuangan mereka harus bertambah ketika bis yang berada di halte telah berjalan dan mulai menjauhi mereka. tetapi mereka tetap gigih mengerjar satu-satunya bis yang berangkat sebelum sekolahnya menutup gerbang. Dan berterimakasihlah pada sang supir yang melihat ke spion dan mendapati dua pemuda sekolah berlari mengejar bus seperti memegang tali hidupnya ditepi jurang.

"Kau mengubah alarm-nya?" tuduh Kyungsoo pada Tao sembari melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher. Mereka berhasil memasuki gerbang yang hanya menyisakan tubuh ramping untuk melewatinya dan kembali berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Aku tak segila itu jika masih berurusan dengan kebutuhanku." Elaknya sebelum berpisah di lantai 1 dimana kelasnya berada sementara kelas Kyungsoo berada dilantai 2. Cukup masuk akal mengingat sejail apapun Tao jika masih berurusan dengan kehidupannya ia akan berpikir dua kali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo berhasil duduk dengan selamat dengan selang waktu hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum Taeyeon seonsangnim memasuki kelas.

"Baik, biar…kan…aku..me..ngam..bil na…pas. ..Baek" ujar Kyungsoo terengah-engah sembari merutuki jam weker itu. ia harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengganti batterai atau weker itu agar hal seperti ini tak kembali terjadi. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin mengambil buku di tas, menyadari pandangan Baekhyun "Ada yang salah Baekkie?"

"Hanya kemeja putihmu menerawang." Sahut Baekhyun jujur.

"Aku pria Baek," ujar Kyungsoo bingung. "Dan seingatku tak ada satupun dikelas ini yang gay, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya tak acuh. "Aku." Akunya tanpa malu. "Dalamnya lautan bisa diukur, dalamnya hati siapa tahu."

Kyungsoo menghadap kedepan memperhatikan Taeyeon seonsangnim tanpa peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun yang mungkin merupakan curahan hatinya yang sedang dilanda kebingungan mengingat dirinya tak sekalipun dianggap oleh Park Chanyeol.

Pelajaran berlalu seperti biasanya, tak ada yang menarik dari kehidupan sekolah ini. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap dimana biasanya ia, Tao dan terkadang Baekhyun – jika sedang tidak mengejar pria idamannya – menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama bersama.

"Kau belum mendapatkan teman, Tao-ah?" Tao menggeleng dan mengambil potongan roti yang sempat ia bawa ditengah kacaunya pagi ini. "Ini sudah setengah tahun berlalu?"

"Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak miskin hyung?"

Kyungsoo menelan kembali semua ucapan yang biasanya terlontar otomatis jika ia menjawab bukan jawaban seperti tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke keluargamu, Tao-ah?" ia kembali menggeleng. "Jika tak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak miskin, kau bisa mendapatkannya jika kembali."

Ia kembali menggeleng. "Hyung tahu kalau itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku kabur. Semua teman yang kudapatkan, semuanya karena uang yang dimiliki orangtuaku. Lagipula, aku merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah sederhana milik hyung, bekerja sambilan dan menghabiskan uang itu."

"Kau tahu, Tao?" tao mengangkat wajah hingga mata mereka bertemu. "Aku iri padamu, aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana rupa orangtuaku? Aku lelah dengan semua pekerjaan sambilan yang kulakukan, aku selalu kebingungan ketika gaji-gaji itu tak mencukupi semuanya. Tapi kau malah membuang semuanya."

"Hyung?" ujarnya lirih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tao lembut. "Aku tak marah atau pun benci padamu Tao. Kembalilah ke kelas, pelajaran akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi." Tanpa suara, Tao pergi meninggalkannya.

Sepeninggal Tao, Kyungsoo segera melakukan apa yang biasanya ia lakukan, sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata. Ia berdoa. "Terimakasih atas segala yang kau berikan Tuhan," ia tak memiliki waktu hanya untuk pergi ke rumah Tuhan. Ia harus bekerja dan bekerja untuk menutupi seluruh kebutuhannya. "Terimakasih atas kesehatanku dan Tao. Terimakasih atas rezeki yang limpahkan pada kami. Terimakasih." Ia merasakan bebannya seperti terangkat seperti diterbangkan angin yang menerpanya.

Apa yang tak diketahui Kyungsoo adalah seseorang telah melihatnya berdoa. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya melihat wajah damai yang membuatnya ikut merasa damai.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Ia harus menengadah mengingat ia masih dalam posisi duduk. Namun ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia menantang arah matahari "Kau sudah disini sejak tadi?" orang itu tak menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan ketika berhasil melihat wajah asing dihadapannya. Rasanya seluruh oksigen tertarik keluar dari paru-parunya ketika menatap wajah tanpa cela itu balik menatapnya.

Tanpa kata, pria itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku, hingga dering bel menyadarkannya. "Ya Tuhan, adakah sosok sesempurna itu? bagaimana mungkin ia sangat tampan?' gumamnya, tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya yang berdegup cepat.

nnKYU

"Selamat datang, anda ingin pesan apa?" ujar Kyungsoo sembari membungkuk dan membeku ketika menganggkat kepalaku.

Keramah-tamahan satu-satunya yang diperlukan dalam pekerjaan ini. Tak perlu lulusan Strata 1 untuk mendapatkan gaji yang bisa membayar tagihan air. Tapi ia tak tahu, keramah-tamahan itu bisa membeku jika mendengar suara itu.

"Caramel Macchiato," ucapnya singkat, tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming ketika menyadari pelanggan dihadapannya adalah pria yang ia temui di atap sekolah tadi. Ia berdiri cukup lama menatap wajah tampan itu. "Caramel Macchiato" ulangnya.

"Y..y..a, harap tunggu sebentar."

Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dan segera melaksanakan pesanan itu. namun kesadaran itu hanya sementara sebelum ia menemukan tangannya yang melepuh karena tersiram kopi panas. Dan yang paling dirutuki Kyungsoo saat ini adalah kecerobohan, tingkap lakunya, dan sikapnya yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh di hadapan pemilik wajah tampan ini.

"Akh!" Secepat mungkin Kyungsoo menarik tangan dan mendekapnya di dada. Sialan! Hanya memikirkan suaranya saja membuat Kyungsoo tersiram kopi panas.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" seru manager yang langsung keluar dari kantornya. Ia segera memeriksa tangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat melepuh. "Aigo! Min Seok, kau gantikan Kyungsoo."

"Ini tidak apa-apa, Yi Fan-ssi." Elaknya.

"Aku tidak akan memotong gajimu," seperti membaca pikiran Kyungsoo yang memanglah tepat. Ia menggiringnya ke ruangan khusus karyawan dan memberikan seember air dingin. "Urus lukamu dan pulanglah. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Yi Fan-ssi. Maaf dan terimakasih." Yi Fan hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu. Kyungsoo terus menerus menghela napas sembari membalut tangannya dengan handuk dingin. Hanya sebuah suara dan membuatnya pulang dengan tangan melepuh.

Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya dan menuju halte bis yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Ia terduduk dalam penantiannya, pikirannya melalang buana terhadap pemilik suara serta wajah tampan yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Hah! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Do Kyungsoo?" rutuknya, memukuli kepalanya dengan tangan yang bebas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu lagi. Suara yang membuat Kyungsoo celaka. Suara yang membuatnya melompat kaget dengan tidak elit. Dan dia tertawa. "Maaf kalau mengagetkanmu?" Kyungsoo terdiam, tak mampu menjawab antara tersihir oleh suaranya atau senyumannya yang…yang… yang sekarang membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"Kyungsoo hyung bukan? Aku Jongin," Jongin, namanya menggelitik mulut pria polos disisi lain dunia. Setidaknya ia tak perlu bersusah payah mengingatnya.? "adik kelasmu dan bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Emm…hmm…err…tidak…terlalu..parah." jawab Kyungsoo yang menjadi kikuk secara mendadak. Matanya tak beralih dari bola mata Jongin ketika menemukannya. Seperti tersihir menjadi pemuda bodoh.

Jongin maju selangkah dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih terbebat handuk. "Sepertinya harus diberi salep hyung?" dalam hati, Kyungsoo terus merutuki bagaimana tangan Jongin masih terasa hangat ditengah dinginnya cuaca hingga memberikan sensasi menyengat dikulit mulus miliknya. "Hyung?"

"Y..ya. tenang saja, aku punya satu di rumah."

"Baiklah, biar kuantar. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, apalagi dari tadi hyung melamun terus?" ujarnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo menyadari Lamborghini putih terparkir tepat dibelakang Jongin. Tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo,Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke kursi penumpang di samping pengemudi.

Ia memutari bagian depan mobil dan masuk disebelah pria yang tercengang sekarang, entah mengapa mata itu tak lepas dari sosoknya. "Hyung, sabuk pengamannya?"

"Oh..ya," Kyungsoo baru mau menarik sabuknya ketika mengingat tangan kanannya terbalut handuk yang cukup tebal hingga jemari kecil itu tertutup.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya berada dihadapanku. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. "Maaf, aku baru sadar tangan hyung terbalut." Ucap Jongin yang menjauhkan tubuhnya ketika tersadar bahwa Kyungsoo berusaha mempertahankan jarak mereka hingga membuatnya terpojok di kursi.

"Ye..ah, tak apa."

Jongin menyalakan mobil dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lagi. Ada apa? "Rumah hyung dimana?"

Oh ya benar, Jongin tak tahu dimana rumah Kyungsoo. "Gyeonggi-do."

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan obrolan yang Jongin coba untuk hidupkan. Ia terus terdiam, memohon tuhan agar mendengar doanya sehingga Jongin tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang kini kian bertambah cepat. Rasa perih dan pedih yang menyerang tangannya sama sekali terlupakan, yang ada bagaimana turun dari mobil ini dengan kaki yang selembek jelly.

Ia sendiri tak habis pikir, apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? tapi satu-satu jawaban yang jelas terpampang di kepalanya adalah 'semua disebabkan oleh Jongin.'

"Hyung?"

"Hyung?"

"HYUNG?"

"Ya," sontak Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Ada apa?"

"Ini rumahmu?"

kyungsoo melongok dari kaca depan dan mengangguk heran. Sepertinya ia tak memberi arah dimana rumahnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja sudah sampai. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Jongin mengeryit heran, "Kau memberitahuku."

"Oh, benarkah?" ia mengangguk dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Terimakasih." Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari mobil dengan punggung tegak, mencoba bersikap seperti biasa jika ia tidak salah dengar Jongin membalasnya dengan:

"Jangan sungkan, Kyungie."

"Tadi kau bicara apa, Jongin?" tanyanya, berbalik dengan kaget.

"Sama-sama hyung. Ada apa?" tanyanya, terkesan heran. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng singkat, "Obati lukamu, hyung. Sampai besok?" ujarnya dan Kyungsoo yang menutup pintu mobil.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Jongin menyebutnya dengan 'Kyungie' dan membuat jantungnya berdetak diambang normal dan rasanya ingin meledak sekarang juga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang masih terasa lembek dan terjerembab kalau saja tangannya yang tidak sakit tidak berpegangan pada tangga.

"Ayo Kyungsoo. Kau bisa mencapai apartemenmu, dan pikirkan penyakit kakimu ini saat sampai dikamar." Ujarnya, memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya Tao sudah kembali melihat seluruh lampu menyala. Kebiasaannya yang buruk. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Matikan lampu kalau kau tak memakainya." Makinya sembari mematikan lampu-lampu yang menganggur.

"Mian hyung!" balasnya dari dapur. "Mau ramen?"

"Eoh! Sekalian kau bawakan aku salep luka bakar,"

"Hyung terluka?" serunya yang langsung berlari keluar dapur dengan salep yang dimaksud. "Dimana? Bagaimana bisa? Aish, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati?"

"Iya, di lenganku. Bisa karena tersiram kopi panas. Aku sudah hati-hati." jawab Kyungsoo membalas rentetan pertanyaan Tao. Sebenarnya penyakit yang sebenarnya melanda dirinya adalah detak jantungnya yang tak kunjung normal dan kakinya yang lemas

Tao melepas handuk yang melilit dan mulai mengolesi salep itu. "Ini aneh, tak biasanya hyung teledor." Ungkapnya yang mulai meniupi tangan, Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur ketika bertemu Tao yang kabur dari rumahnya dan kini tinggal bersamanya. "Kau punya masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja" ia menarik tangannya yang sedang diperiksa Tao dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Ketika mendengar suaranya, seluruh fokusku menghilang."

"Siapa?"

"Jong..in," ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terbata ketika melihat rahang Tao yang turun. "Kau mengenalnya? Aku juga melihatnya di sekolah, siang tadi."

Tao tidak bergeming dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo was-was mengingat Tao tak pernah bisa diam. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memincingkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ini Jongin. Kim Jongin yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

"Memang ada berapa Jongin di sekolah? Dan untuk khususnya aku tak mengetahui marganya." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Tao segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya menyorotkan ketidakpercayaan. "Hyung, kau tak tahu Kim Jongin?" tentu saja Kyungsoo menggeleng, baru siang tadi ia bertemu dengannya. "Dia pangeran sekolah, anak pemilik sekolah. Pewaris Kim Corporation. Model untuk Lies Magazine. Menantu yang diinginkan NO.1 Sosok pria idaman wanita. Model.."

Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut Tao dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Ia cukup terkejut dengan tittle-nya dan tak perlu mendengarkan tittle yang terulang. Yang pasti, kini Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin sempurna.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?" tanya Tao yang histeris.

"Tao ramenmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sudah kumatikan kompornya, jadi jangan mengalihkan perhatian." Tuntutnya tegas.

"Dia memesan kopi yang menumpahi tanganku hingga seperti ini," balasnya cuek sembari menunjukkan kulit tangannya yang memerah. Tao memandangku kecewa. "Memang apa yang kau harapkan, eoh?" Tao mendesah penuh kekecewaan. "Berhenti menonton drama, aku takut isi otakmu terkontaminasi." Tao bangkit dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan mengambil sepanci ramen lalu menyuguhkan itu di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil sumpit dan cukup menyukuri bahwa ia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan baik karena ia mantan kidal. Dan Tao masih terlihat kecewa ketika menyuapkan mie-mie itu kemulutnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo berada diantara 2 keputusan dimana memberitahu Tao tentang hal yang mengganggunya atau tidak?

"Tao," dia hanya bergumam. "Kau tahu, aku kehilangan konsentrasi hanya karena sebuah suara." Lihatlah matanya yang berkedip penasaran seperti anak kucing yang diberi susu. "Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa suara bisa melumpuhkan seseorang?"

Tanpa sengaja Tao menjatuhkan sumpit besinya hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh karena ia lebih memilih menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE."

Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpitku dengan geram. Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? "Apa kau merasakan perutnya yang seperti terisi kupu-kupu?" bodohnya ia mengangguk secara spontan. "Ya Tuhan, apakah kau ingin terus menyebutkan namanya?" seperti sugesti Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. "Siapa?"

"Jongin." Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia terus menjawab pertanyaannya seperti anjing sirkus. Dan lihatlah bagaimana ekspresi Tao berlebihan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Tao-ya? Tapi cinta itu…"

"Ya, ya dan ya." Sahutnya terlihat malas dan mulai menyumpitkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau percaya tidak ada cinta di dunia ini. Cinta hanyalah nama lain dari nafsu. Aku ingat. Sangat ingat." Tao memandang Kyungsoo sebal dan menunjuk wajah teman serumahnya dengan tidak sopan menggunakan sumpit. "Dan suatu saat kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, hyung!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, sungguh tidak percaya bocah dihadapannya ini menceramahinys tentang cinta. Bahkan Tao sendiri tak yakin orangtuanya mencintainya, dan barusan ia mencela Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membanting sumpit dan bangkit. "Terimakasih atas ramennya, aku mau segera tidur."

Kyungsoo terus melalui perdebatan dalam hatinya. Ia mengambil baju dan membasuh tubuhnya yang sejak pagi tak terkena air hangat. Namun ia terdiam ditengah air shower yang yang menyiramnya. "Tak ada cinta di dunia ini, Tao-ah. Cinta hanyalah nama lain dari nafsu. Ketika kau sudah bosan dengan sesuatu, kau akan membuangnya. Sama seperti orang tuaku, Tao-ah."

nnKYU

Satu hari kembali terlewati, hari yang biasa menurut Kyungsoo hanya dibumbui pertengkaran kecil dengan Tao yang kini telah kembali bersahabat. Tao dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya mengingat persedian uang mereka yang menipis dan menyebabkan mereka untuk bangun lebih awal.

Tak ada percakapan setengah perjalana menuju sekolah hingga seorang nenek yang terlihat kesusahan ingin menyeberang. "Tao-ah, tunggu sebentar"

"Oh, jangan lama-lama." Sahut Tao ketika menyadari arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju bangku terdekat.

Kyungsoo sendiri segera membantu nenek itu untuk menyeberang. Sekalian membawakan barang-barangnya menuju rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. "Kita sudah sampai?"

"Terimakasih anak muda." Nenek itu menyodorkan sebuah kalung yang dengan senang hati diterima Kyungsoo. "Sebagai hadiah untuk yang telah membantu nenek tua ini. ini jimat yang akan membawa kebahagian untukmu."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih nek." Ujar Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tak percaya dengan hal seperti ini.

"Kau hanya perlu memutuskan." Balas nenek itu yang kemudian memasuki rumah kecilnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menemui Tao yang memandang aneh kalung yang tersampir di lehernya. "Apa itu?"

"Hadiah nenek itu." sahutnya sembari memasukkan kalung itu dibalik kemeja sekolahnya. "Ayo, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

"Ada yang dikatakan nenek itu?"

"Darimana kau tahu? Ia hanya mengatakan kalung ini akan mengantarkanku pada kebahagian." Balas Kyungsoo terdengar merendahkan.

"Terdengar hyung tak menyukainya?" tanya Tao sarkastik.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi kau tahu aku yang tak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu." kyungsoo mengelak, dan sebelum Tao bisa menjawabnya. Ia kembali berbicara. "Bagaimana perasaan jika seseorang menolak pemberianmu?"

"Iya, aku mengerti." Tao melambaikan tangannya ketika mereka mendekati kelasnya. "Sampai bertemu di atap."

nnKYU

"Kim Jongin"

"Kim Jongin"

"Ya, kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin yang terlihat ngeri dipandangi oleh Baekhyun dan Tao yang seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Baekhyun tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau mengenal pangeran sekolah?" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia ingin menjawab namun diurungkannya dan memilih memakan apel yang dibawanya dari rumah. "YAK! Kenapa kau tak menjawabku?" bentaknya dengan memukul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kau tak perlu memukulku?" bentak Kyungsoo tak kalah keras dengan mengelus pundaknya. Pasti sangat sakit mengingat tenaga Baekhyun yang merupakan atlet Hapkido. "Aku tak terlalu mengenalnya."

Tao mencibir keras yang langsung dihadiahi Kyungsoo tatapan mengancam. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo setengah berbohong, ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan mencari Kim Jongin di search engine dan menahan kakinya untuk tidak bergetar serta mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kembali tak normal.

"Hyung, kau mau menemaniku sepulang sekolah nanti?"

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjerit 'iya' dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang segera cerah namun langsung muram seperti bohlam lampu yang mempunyai saklar. "Maaf Jongin, aku punya pekerjaan sambilan."

"Pergi saja hyung, aku bisa mengizinkanmu pada Kris gege?" sahut Tao santai, belum menyadari kesalahannya hingga ia melihat mata menggoda dari Baekhyun, pandangan bingung Jongin dan tatapan amarah dari Kyungsoo. "A…d..da ap…a hyung?"

"Kau mau menggoda Yi Fan gege?" ujar Baekhyun dengan alis yang naik-turun. Segera saja, Tao membungkam mulut Baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Tao!" teriak Kyungsoo namun di cegah oleh Jongin hingga ia kembali terduduk. "Jongin lepaskan aku, bocah itu terlalu muda untuk YiFan gege."

"Menurutku tak masalah jika mereka berdua serius." Sahut Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan menyadari posisi mereka.

Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang menduduki pangkuan Jongin dengan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Ia mencoba bangun tapi tangan kekar Jongin menahannya. "Le..le..pa..s..kan a..ku Jong…jong…jong..in."

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga wajah Kyungsoo mendekat ke wajahnya. tangannya naik dan mulai mengelus wajah tanpa noda milik Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau terdengar gugup, hmm?" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya penuh perjuangan ketika menyadari betapa dekat bibirnya dengan Jongin hingga ia bisa merasakan peppermint dari napas Jongin. "Hyung belum menjawabku, mau menemaniku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk membuat pelukan Jongin mengendur saking senangnya dan melepaskan diri dari Jongin. "Aku tunggu di parkiran hyung. Bye!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangkup wajahnya yang merona, rasanya seluruh oksigen berkurang hingga ia berkeringat dingin. Ia mulai mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan, masih dengan posisi terduduk di lantai.

Ketika bel berdentang, Kyungsoo mencoba bangun tapi kakinya kembali menjadi jelly. "Hah!" desahnya tak karuan. Ia tak beranjak sesenti pun dari tempatnya dan meluruskan kakinya yang terlihat gemetar. Sepertinya murid baik-baik Do Kyungsoo akan membolos untuk pertama kalinya.

nnKYU

"Kupikir kau takkan datang hyung?" tanya Jongin yang segera menarik Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo bisa memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan Jongin.

"Kita akan kemana, Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang memacu mobilnya menuju pusat perbelanjaan dengan bingung.

"Oh, aku butuh baju baru. Dan seleraku cukup buruk."

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa alasan Jongin tak masuk akal. Dari cerita Tao yang merupakan anak konglomerat China, ia memiliki penata pakaian dan rambut pribadi. Tapi ia tak bicara lebih lanjut dan membiarkan dirinya digiring seperti domba di tengah sabana.

Berulang kali Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang atau pundaknya ketika ia disadarkan oleh bisik-bisik pengunjung lain. berulang kali pula, Kyungsoo melihat raut kecewa yang terlintas di wajah tampan Jongin.

"Cobalah ini, hyung!" Jongin menyodorkan pakaian kasual setelah berdiri cukup lama.

"Eh, kenapa aku harus mencobanya?"

"Aku sudah memiliki banyak baju, kupikir kenapa tak membelikanmu beberapa hyung?"

Kyungsoo tahu ada yang amis ketika Jongin mengajak berbelanja tapi ia tak ingin berhutang pada Jongin. Mereka baru saja kenal dan ia sudah membelikannya baju. "Jonginie, aku tak memerlukan baju."

Ada raut senang ketika Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memanggil Jongin dengan nama imut. Karena itu, ia terus memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mencoba beberapa baju.

"Bagus hyung, tapi coba yang ini." pinta Jongin sembari menyodorkan baggy pants dan kaos dengan belahan dada rendah serta jaket kulit hitam.

"Tapi Jongin, ini sudah yang keenam." Elak Kyungsoo yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Jongin. Ia tak mau merasa terbang tinggi dan terhempas sakit ketika Jongin mulai menemukan kebosanan dengannya.

"Sudahlah hyung, coba. Please!" rengek Jongin yang mengundang erangan napas tertahan beberapa pegawai wanita ketika melihat Jongin menampilkan wajah memelas.

"Aku lelah Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah memelas.

Jongin menarik baju yang ia ulurkan tadi. "Baiklah hyung, maaf sudah memaksamu." Ketika Kyungsoo masuk dalam fitting room, Jongin beralih pada pegawai wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. "Bungkus semua pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi dan ini juga."

Ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari fitting room, Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo menuju restoran. "Jongin-ah, kau tak membayar pakaianmu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran ketika Jongin membawa banyak tas dari toko itu tanpa berhenti di kasir.

"Buat apa? Semua uang yang kukeluar dari kantongku akan kembali lagi ke kantongku." Jongin tersenyum manis dan senang ketika Kyungsoo tak menyadari lengan Jongin yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terdiam, ia baru menyadari perkataan Jongin. Pusat perbelanjaan ini adalah miliknya.

"Kau mau pesan apa hyung?"

"Apapun boleh," dan setelah itu, ia menyesali kalimatnya. Satu hidangan, dua hidangan, tiga hidangan hingga meja untuk keluarga itu tak muat untuk meletakkan semua hidangan. "Kau mau menghabiskan ini semua, Jongin-ah?"

Ia menggeleng santai, dan mengambil sup iga untuk dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu harus memesankanmu apa hyung? Jadi, pilih saja!"

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya. Ia akan benar-benar sakit dan hancur berantakan ketika Jongin menghempasnya. "_Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Anggap saja semua ini sebagai nafsumu yang tersalurkan oleh si kaya Jongin. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk melepasmu, setidaknya kau sudah merasakan apa yang tak pernah kau rasakan. Tak ada yang namanya, Cinta."_ Pikirnya, tidak peduli dan mengambil kepiting saus dan mulai memakannya.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali memakan seluruh makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Namun baru setengah dari kepiting yang dimakannya, ia sudah merasa kenyang. "Kau sudah selesai, Jongin-ah?" tanyanya sembari melirik jam murahannya. "Aku rasa Tao sudah mulai khawatir sekarang."

Jongin mengambil serbet dan mengelap mulutnya. Tidakkah kau tahu, sikapmu membuat Kyungsoo menganggap seperti raja abad pertengahan yang nyata. "Ok, kita ke rumahku dulu sebelum aku mengantarmu ke apartemenmu, hyung." Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk kaku karena masih terpana.

Kyungsoo harus menelan salivanya bulat-bulat dan menjaga agar rahangnya tak turun terlalu jauh ketika mendatangi istana keluarga Kim. Tapi hanya ada para pelayan dan penjaga di rumah yang sebesar ini.

"Dimana orangtua Jongin-ah?"

"Dirumah utama, hyung. Kenapa? kau ingin bertemu mereka?" goda Jongin dengan senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo harus bertahan untuk tetap berdiri dengan tegak. Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin memasuki pintu rumah yang berukir KJ berlapis emas persis dengan yang terpatri di gerbang utama. "Tunggu disini hyung."

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruangan besar seperti ruang keluarga di lantai 2 sementara Jongin berbelok ke kiri menuju kamarnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya berkeliling disekitar perapian yang menyala dan melihat foto-foto Jongin dengan berbagai pose.

"Tuan ini minuman anda." Suara pelayan menyadarkan kegilaan Kyungsoo ketika melihat foto Jongin kecil. Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Ia kembali duduk dan menenggak minuman tersebut dan hampir menyemburkannya ketika pria bersurai pirang berdiri di sampingnya. Memandang curiga padanya. "Kau siapa?"

"A..ku.. Kyung…soo." Ia harus mengakui bahwa pria dihadapannya tak kalah tampan disbanding Jongin, walaupun kulit mereka bertolak belakang.

"Hmm, aku Sehun, sepupu Jongin." Balasnya, menampilkan senyuman yang entah mengapa terlihat miring dan mengerikan. Ia merunduk dan mendekat bibirnya ke cuping telinga Kyungsoo. "Nice to meet you and good luck."

Kyungsoo mencibir heran ketika Sehun kembali pergi. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah sebal. "Apa yang membuat Jongin begitu lama?" ia bangkit dari sofa, menenggak minumannya dan berjalan menuju arah yang dituju Jongin sebelumnya.

Dalam koridor itu hanya ada double door dengan desain putih yang elegan, menjulang tinggi hingga menyentuh langit-langit. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali hingga pintu itu terbuka menampilkan Jongin yang memakai bathrobe.

"Apa aku lama hyung? Masuklah." Pinta Jongin membuka pintu lebih lebar tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, hyung."

Jongin menghilang dibalik pintu yang diyakini Kyungsoo sebagai lemari penyimpanan Jongin, mengingat ia adalah putra seorang konglomerat. Entah apa yang dilakukan Jongin hingga membutuh waktu lama dan membuat Kyungsoo kepanasan.

Tanpa izin, Kyungsoo menurunkan suhu ruangan lebih dingin dari biasanya ia butuhkan. Ia membuka ikatan dasinya dan membuka kancing teratasnya. Namun suhu AC sepertinya tidak bisa mengatasi rasa panas tubuhnya dan membuatnya mengambil buku pelajaran sebagai kipas manual dan membuka balkon, membiarkan suhu diluar masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin sembari meletakan sebuah kotak di meja nakas ranjangnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Kenapa kau belum berganti baju?" maki Kyungsoo ketika Jongin masih memakai bathrobe-nya. "Entahlah, rasanya panas sekali."

"Hmm," Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir, aku kepanasan tahu?" rutuknya sembari mencoba menjauhkan Jongin darinya.

Namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya dan meniup cuping telinga Kyungsoo hingga sang empu bergidik geli. "Biar aku yang mendinginkan tubuhmu, Kyungie." Belum sempat Kyungsoo bereaksi, Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya pelan.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan lidah basah dan hangat milik Jongin mencium, menghisap dan menggigit bibirnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Jongin telah melepas kemejanya dan mencubit putingnya.

"AKH!" kesempatan itu digunakan Jongin untuk mengabsen gigi-gigi Kyungsoo dan bermain dengan lidah. Sementara tangannya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, tangannya yang lain mulai melucuti ikat pinggang Kyungsoo. "Jong…In, akh..hen…tik..kan."

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan membuat Kyungsoo tertidur. Bibir Kyungsoo terlihat merah dan membengkak, membuat Jongin terangsang. "Bukankah Kyungie kepanasan, hmm?" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh sembari menghirup oksigen. "Biar aku membantumu, dear."

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan memposisikannya tepat ditengah ranjang. Ia mulai melepaskan celana tanpa perlawanan dari mangsanya. Ia menindih pria mungil di bawahnya dan menggesekkan kejantanan Kyungsoo telah mengacung tegak, membiarkan desahan tanpa henti mengalir dari bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan. Terlebih lagi, kini ia tak henti-hentinya memberikan tanda kepemilikan di tubuh yang terbaring lemas dibawahnya.

"Jong…aah..jang..an…menggo…AKH..da..ku." rintih Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mempermainkan salah satu putingnya dengan lidahnya. Seperti tuli, Jongin tak mendengarkan kata-katanya dan mencubit, memelintir puting kanan Kyungsoo sedangkan ia menyusu seperti bayi kehausan di sisi lain.

Ciuman dan hisapan Jongin perlahan turun mengikuti garis perut Kyungsoo yang ramping, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pinggul, perut dan tepat diatas kemaluannya. Ia duduk dibelahan kaki Kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar dan mengocok kejantanan itu.

"Jong…in…akh…akh…"

"Kau menyukainya hyung?" tanya Jongin ditambah seringaian sexy yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin terangsang dan mendesah keras.

Ia merunduk dan menciumin setiap inci penis Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemilik mengerang frustasi karena merasa di permainkan. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan miliknya berkedut ketika Jongin menghisap ujung kepala penisnya dan melahap buah zakarnya. Ia memijat, menghisap dan menjilat buah zakar milik Kyungsoo sembari menutup lubangnya.

"Jongin, lepaskan jarimu!" seru Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak ketika ia tak bisa mendapatkan orgasmenya sementara miliknya sudah sekeras batu. "Jongin, lepaskan!"

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari buah zakar Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terus ia ciumi untuk menggoda hyungnya tanpa melepaskan jarinya. Dengan sengaja, ia menusukan kejantanannya yang setengah terbangun dibelahan bokong Kyungsoo, membuat pria itu mengerang tertahan.

"Memohonlah, Kyungie." Godanya, menjilat puting kemerahan milik Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Jongin lepa..skan ja…rimu d..ari peni..sku ya..ng berke..dut. " Teriak Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berbicara kotor dan menjerit ketika Jongin menggigit kecil putingnya. Ia tahu, Jongin kurang puas dengan permohonannya. "Jong..in akh…biarkan aku or..gas…me da..n ganti..kan jari..mu deng..an mulut..mu."

"As you wish, my Kyungie." Jongin menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya keluar di mulutnya. Menelan tanpa rasa jijik cairan cinta milik Kyungsoo. "Kau manis, Kyung." Komennya dan mencium puncak kepala penis lalu mengurutnya hingga menjadi tegak kembali.

Kyungsoo menyadari semua yang terjadi sekarang, tapi rasa panas dalam tubuhnya menggerogotinya. "_Persetan dengan akal sehat"_ umpatnya ketika Jongin mengambil borgol dari kotak yang sedari tadi tergeletak di samping tempat tidur. Memenjarakannya dengan pose paling sensual yang bisa dibayangkannya.

Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo dalam, tangannya tidak tinggal diam dengan memanjakan puting Kyungsoo dan memijat lembut pinggul Kyungsoo hingga mendapatkan erangan kecil. Setelah puas dengan ciuman panasnya, Ia bangkit dan duduk ditengah kaki Kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar sembari menimang-nimang _cock ring _di tangannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah sangat pasrah terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin padanya dan menerima tanpa kata ketika _cock ring _itu dipasangkan. "Jilat, Kyung" titah jongin, menyodorkan tiga jarinya dan segera dikulum olehnya.

"You're so fucking sexy, Kyung!" ungkap Jongin sembari mengocok penisnya sendiri sembari menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Ia menarik tangannya menyebabkan Kyungsoo mengerang kecewa. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kyung. Kau akan mendapatkan mainan." Jongin segera membuka bathrobe yang terasa mengganggu dan memaksa penis berukuran besar itu masuk ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengulum penis Kyungsoo sembari memasukan satu-persatu jarinya memasuki lubang milik Kyungsoo hingga suara erangan itu tertahan oleh penisnya. Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan jari-jari itu, membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan penis Jongin dan mengerang kesakitan.

"AKH! SAKIT! SAKIT JONGIN!" pekiknya, tapi lagi-lagi Jongin seperti tidak peduli dan terus melebarkan lubangnya. "Kyaah! Disanaah! La..gi di..san..na!" pinta Kyungsoo, baru saja ia menjerit kesakitan tapi detik berikutnya ia mendesah seperti seorang pelacur ketika Jongin berhasil menyentuh prostatnya.

Tapi bukannya menyentuh titik itu lagi, Jongin melepaskan jari dan kulumannya. "Kau siap, Kyung. Aku mau merasakan milikku didalam." Desahnya, kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo, menahan pekikan Kyungsoo dalam ciumannya ketika miliknya yang memasuki lubang itu.

Jongin berhasil memasukan miliknya sepenuh dan berdiam. Mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terisak dan menjilati air mata yang turun. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungie." Bisiknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak mampu menjawabnya. Ia hanya bisa meringis ketika Jongin menarik penis dan menyisakan kepalanya, menghujam tanpa ampun prostat Kyungsoo yang langsung ditemukan dalam tusukan pertama.

"Akh…Jong..le..pas..kan..borgol..nya." pinta Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menanggulangi desahannya. Jongin segera menurutinya dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman panas, dalam dan penuh nafsu lainnya tanpa berhenti menghujam.

"Kau sangat sempit, Kyung." Desis Jongin setelah memisahkan bibir dari pagutan. Masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring dengan kedua tangan meremas spreinya. Bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit terus mengalunkan desah ditambah lagi ketika tangan Jongin turut mengocok penis Kyungsoo. Matanya yang terpejam, menikmati seluruh permainan yang dibuat Jongin.

Jongin bisa merasakan sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan mencapai orgasmenya dan segera menahan tangan mungil itu ketika mencoba melepaskan _cock ring_-nya. "Jong..in…aaah..ku..mo…aah...hon…ini sangat…lah… …kit" rintihnya.

"Bertahanlah, Kyung. Aku akan melepasnya sebentar lagi." Tolak Jongin halus dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo sembari mempercepat tusukannya.

Jongin tanpa sadar melepas tangan Kyungsoo ketika ia menahan panggul Kyungsoo untuk menghujam lebih dalam. Kesempatan itu segera digunakan Kyungsoo untuk membuka _cock ring_-nya dan memuncratkan cairannya di perutnya, perut hingga dada Jongin. "You're bad slut." Goda Jongin yang masih terus melakukan aktivitasnya, membiarkan sekaligus menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemas tapi seksi dengan semua keringat dan sperma di tubuhnya.

Disaat Jongin mendekati orgasmenya, Kyungsoo kembali terangsang dan tertinggal ketika Jongin menyemburkan cairannya didalam lubangnya. Ia menindih Kyungsoo yang terlihat tersiksa dengan keadaannya. "You're such naughty slut." Ujar Jongin, ia bangun dan melepaskan penisnya, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kesal.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengocok penisnya sendiri ketika tangan Jongin menghentikannya dan terganti dengan mulut hangat Jongin. "Aahh, Jong…ah..In…AKH!" desahnya, saat merasakan lidah hangat Jongin menyapu permukaan penisnya, menghisap kepala penisnya kuat serta gigitan kecil yang mengirimkan impuls kecil yang mempercepat rasa nimat itu datang. Ia segera membaringkan dirinya ketika orgasme telah didapatkan dan menerima ciuman Jongin yang memberikan spermanya sendiri untuk dicicipi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung." Ulang Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo belumlah tertidur, namun rasa lelah yang menderanya tak mampu untuk sekedar membalas Jongin. Ia bahkan tak menolak ketika Jongin memasukkan kembali penisnya dan menarik selimut menutupi diri mereka.

"_Kau benar Tao-ah, aku sudah menjilat ludahku sendiri. Aku mencintai Kim Jongin,"_ ucapnya sebelum benar-benar terbang ke dunia mimpi.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika hari telah gelap dengan dirinya sendiri di ranjang yang kotor. Bagian bawahnya sakit dan tak ada Jongin untuk dimaki. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket dan aroma seks menguar dengan kuat atas bantuan AC yang ia pasang sendiri di pertengahan musim dingin.

Ia menyingkirkan selimut itu dan menatap tubuhnya yang penuh peluh, sperma dan jejak kemerahan dimana-mana. "Aku benar-benar gila dengan melakukan itu semua."

Kyungsoo menyeret tubuhnya ketepi ranjang sebelum ponsel Jongin bergetar dan menarik perhatiannya. Ia menyentuh layarnya dan mengumpat kecil. "Sudah kuduga, aku masih waras. Beruntung kau, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan pesan yang tidak terbuka tapi menjelaskan semuanya.

_Dari : Si Brengsek Oh Sehun._

"_Siangmu menyenangkan? Bagaimana obat perangsang…."_

Kyungsoo menyalakan shower dan memakai peralatan mandi Jongin yang beraroma Cardilac, yang entah mengapa membuatnya tenang. Ia mulai menyabuni tubuhnya ketika sepasang tangan lainnya membantunya.

"Perlu bantuan, Kyung?" tentu siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Kyung?"

"Sejak kita bercinta"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Tidak usah membantuku, nantinya kau akan menyerangku lagi." Jongin terkikik. "Pergilah, bagian bawahku sudah cukup sakit." Jongin yang anehnya menuruti, langsung mencuci tangannya yang terkena sabur dan keluar setelah mencuri ciuman singkat. "Aku akan hancur kalau kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai mainan, Jongin." Gumamnya.

nnKYU

"Bagaimana seks pertamamu, hyung?" seru Tao dari kamarnya, ketika baru saja Kyungsoo menjejakkan kakinya di apartemen setelah seharian membolos dan menikmati waktu bersama.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Tao ketika melihat beberapa tas belanja yang kenalinya terjejer rapi diatas ranjangnya.

Tao datang sembari menggigit roti. "Baju-bajumu, pelayan Jongin datang dan memberikan semua itu selama kemarin kau tak pulang." Jelas Tao dengan cengiran khasnya. "Omong-omong, selamat atas keberhasilanmu menggaet pria idaman seluruh orang. Setidaknya masa depanmu takkan terpenuhi pekerjaan sambilan."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. "Yeah, dan selamat kau berhasil membuatku menjilat ludahku sendiri." Tao terkikik dan melenggang pergi.

Hari demi hari terlewatkan, Jongin terlihat jarang di sekolah dan Kyungsoo tak sempat untuk berkunjung kerumahnya karena seluruh pekerjaan sambilannya. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo berada dalam kebingungan.

"Hyung?"

"HYUNG!" teriakan Tao menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. "Aku tahu kau sedang kacau karena Jongin tidak bisa dihubungi, tapi maafkan aku. Bisakah kau membelikanku obat maag?"

Kyungsoo segera tersentak dan menyadari betapa sakit adiknya. Ia segera mengambil mantelnya dan berlari menuju apotik terdekat. Namun sosok tak asing yang tertangkap matanya, membuat ia melupakan tujuan awal.

Jongin terlihat mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di dekat sebuah café. Sepertinya mereka baru saja keluar dari dalam sana. Berniat menyapanya, Kyungsoo mendekati mereka.

"Jadi, kau berhasil menidurinya?" ucapan salah satu pria menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. "Siapa namanya? Kyunie, Kyun.."

"Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin membenarkan. "Aku menang, sekarang berikan kartu kreditmu."

Dengan terpaksa, pria itu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Sering-seringlah membuat taruhan, Chen hyung." Cengiran tak berdosa Jongin membuat air mata Kyungsoo turun. Ketika Jongin berbalik, ia memandang horror sosok Kyungsoo yang mematung. "Kyungie," ucapnya lirih.

Kyungsoo segera berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Jongin. Ia menangis tak menghiraukan pandangan kasihan, heran serta bingung padanya. "_Kau sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi, Kyungsoo. Tetapi kenapa kau tetap menangis?"_ makinya, tangannya sibuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata. "_kau tahu tak ada cinta di dunia ini, tapi kenapa kau memutuskan untuk percaya di akhir."_ Deru napas Kyungsoo berubah menjadi isakkan yang membuat sulit bernapas dan berhenti.

"Kyungie-ya," panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi khawatir. "Ini tak…aku bisa menjelaskannya." Seru Jongin yang tak memperdulikan pandangan semua pejalan kaki, tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh ringkih dihadapannya.

Namun Kyungsoo menolak dengan mundur selangkah. "Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu,"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu?" ujar Jongin tak percaya, Kyungsoo kembali mundur ketika Jongin mendekatinya. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Denganmu?" Kyungsoo mendesah tak percaya. "BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?" pekiknya marah. "KAU MEMANFAATKANKU! AKU HANYA BAGIAN DARI TARUHAN BRENGSEKMU!" ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal sengal, keadaan yang cukup menyedihkan. Matanya sembab dan merah, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Cukup sampai disini, kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan dengan pandangan kabur.

Jongin berlari menyusul Kyungsoo dengan wajah panic. "KYUNGIE,"

Kyungsoo kembali berbalik dengan pandangan marah. "BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KYUN…"

BRAKKK!

Gerakan Jongin terhenti ditempat ketika tubuh Kyungsoo terpental cukup jauh akibat tertabrak mobil box. Tangannya terkulai lemas dan dengan kaki bergetar, ia mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah.

Ia bersimpuh di samping Kyungsoo yang memandangnya sendu. Perlahan tangan Jongin yang bergetar meraih wajah Kyungsoo. Air mata itu satu persatu jatuh mengenai pipi Kyungsoo. "Kyun…Kyung…Kyungie-ya." Ucap Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

"Ke…na..napa…ka..u..me..nang..is…Jo…Jong…in?"

Pelan-pelan, Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Ia mulai terisak dan menciumi setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo. "Bertahan..hiks..lah, sebentar lagi ambulance datang, hmm?" pintanya lirih.

"Ka..u me..nang..is…Jong…in?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku menangis. Aku memang mendekatimu karena taruhan," Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan. "Hiks. Tapi…tapi…" tangisan itu berubah menjadi isakan yang mengiris hati. Pria yang memiliki hatinya terbaring di jalan, berlumur darah dan merenggang nyawa. "Aku…aku…aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Be…narkah? Syu…kur…lah..ak…u..ju..ga… mencin…taimu, Jonginie."

Mata itu tertutup perlahan dengan senyuman yang mengembang tulus. "Kyungie-ya, Kyungie-ya?" Jongin terus memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panic tanpa sang pemilik nama bisa menjawab panggilannya, lagi.

_**First Life End Here**_

_Author corner :_

_Terserah mau dibaca atau nggak, terserah. Tapi biarlah saya berkicau disini karena follower di tweet bukanlah K-Popers._

_Sangat risih dengan keadaan, fanwar terutama efl vs exotic. Apalagi karena saya fans kedua fandom tersebut. Sering merasa sedih ketika fandom sunbae (Elf) terkadang menjelek-jelekkan fandom hoobae-nya (Exotic) atau sebaliknya sedangkan kedua idola kita itu gak musuhan sama sekali, lho!_

_Contohnya :_

_Kedekatan Ryeowook dengan D.O serta Kai atau Donghae sama Sehun._

_Memang menghujat adalah salah satu hak kita sebagai hak kebebasan berpendapat, tapi tolong gunakan bahasa baik. Apa anda tak pernah belajar bahasa Indonesia, 'Cara Mengkritik Yang Baik dan Benar?"_


	2. Love of Prostitution Life

_Tittle :Cheesy Life_

_Cast :Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin/Kai_

_Warning and Disclaimer :_

_Cerita murni milik saya yang terinspirasi dari beberapa soal ujian sekolah sosiologi. Seluruh pemain adalah milik dirinya masing-masing, keluarga dan Tuhan. _

_And no-NC for this chap._

_Menulis NC adalah hal yang melelahkan untuk segala yang pernah kutulis. Dan chap ini masih dalam rate-M mengingat kontennya juga tidak mendidik untuk anak kecil serta percayalah aku punya definisi lain dari rate-M._

_Semoga saja cerita ini di chapter kedua mulai kelihatan jelas dan tak ada yang bertanya 'apakah seperti itu akhirnya'. Cerita ini akan selesai jika di bagan penjelasannya sudah kucantumkan 'complete'_

_Sudah cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan baca dan review. _

_**Second Life Start Here**_

Apakah kau tahu bagaimana terbangun dari kematian dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang 180 derajat berbeda dari kehidupanmu?

Mungkin itu terdengar konyol, absurd, gila dan apapun kata makian yang mungkin terlontar dari mulut-mulut tak tahu adab. Tapi, ada seorang manusia yang melewati proses sakitnya kematian dan kembali terlahir dengan nama yang sama tapi kehidupan yang berbeda.

Pria biasa yang hidup dalam pedih kehidupan dan kembali harus mengulang karena tragedy di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Pria yang menyadari cinta itu nyata dan harus menerima pahitnya ketika kekasihnya menjadikannya taruhan.

Pria yang meninggal di pelukan sang kekasih dan menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya, betapa keras kepalanya dirinya, betapa tuli dan butanya dia akan cinta sang kekasih.

Mungkin, banyak orang yang menginginkan untuk kembali hidup dan memperbaiki semuanya. Namun Do Kyungsoo, menyesali hidupnya yang terlahir kembali sebagai seorang prostitusi.

Kyungsoo berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya dalam sebuah bangunan mewah. Namun bangunan ini bukanlah miliknya, ia hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak pria dan wanita cantik yang mendiaminya. Sebuah bangunan yang menjadi tempat peristirahatannya setelah melayani para pelanggannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, soo?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya didepan cermin rias.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit di bawah. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang bernasib sama dengannya. "Bagaimana dengan malammu Baek? Chanyeol sudah datang?"

Kyungsoo mengenali Baekhyun sudah lama, bukan hanya semenjak menjadi teman sekamar di rumah prostitusi ini. Tetapi, Baekhyun merupakan teman di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengingat seluruh hidupnya sebelum terlahir kembali.

Tangan mulus itu meletakkan hairdyer dan tertunduk lesu. "Dia tidak datang." Ucapnya lesu. "Dia takkan datang, Soo. Hanya aku yang merasa bahwa Yeolli mempunyai perasaan padaku."

Kyungsoo bangkit dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Menatap bayangan mereka dari cermin 3 arah. "Jika ia mencintaimu, ia akan membelimu Baek. Membebaskanmu dari tempat terkutuk ini." sahutnya sembari meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. "Kalau kau percaya padanya, maka tunggulah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo. "Mandilah Soo, tubuhmu benar-benar bau seks."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Melepaskan pakaiannya dan menatap semua bekas yang ditinggalkan pelanggannya semalam. Ia sadar bahwa air matanya turun tanpa henti dan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyekanya.

"Jongin-ah, aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya lirih, kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri. "Tolong aku."

Cheesy Life

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau menerima pelanggan malam ini?" tanya Jessica yang tiba-tiba mampir ke kamarnya dan mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku terkapar?" tanya Kyungsoo retoris.

"Akan kuatur pertemuanmu untuk malam lusa." Balasnya tanpa peduli dan beralih pada Baekhyun yang membaca majalah di ranjangnya. "Baekhyun, seharusnya kau bersiap-siap bukan? Kau punya janji dengan Oh Sehun."

"Sebentar lagi, noona." Jawab Baekhyun terdengar sangat malas. Dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat ketika nama yang dikenali di sebut. Menghiraukan rasa sakit dan letih di sekujur tubuhnya, ia bangkit dan menatap Baekhyun yang mulai merias wajahnya. "Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. "Bukankah kau juga baru melayani pria hidung belang semalam, dan siang ini kau sudah mau pergi lagi?"

"Sehun hanya menyuruhku untuk pura-pura menjadi teman kencannya. Ia ingin membuat cemburu sesorang." Sahutnya, tangannya masih sibuk untuk merias wajahnya. "Lagi pula, hanya kau yang bisa menolak atau menerima seorang pelanggan." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Memanglah dirinya seorang prostitusi yang mempunyai kuasa cukup besar mengingat ialah primadona di rumah ini.

"Soo, kau baik baik saja? Apa ucapanku menyinggungmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja jika mereka tidak mengancamku dengan Tao. Mungkin saja aku tak berada disini." Balasnya setengah berbohong, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu. ia harus menahan air matanya agar tak melunturi eyeliner-nya baru terpasang sebelah. "Kau pasti bisa mencari jalan keluar, Soo-ya."

Kyungsoo bangkit. "Perbaiki riasanmu Baek, aku akan keluar mencari udara segar." Ia segera mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah bejat ini. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jessica, ia terus melangkah. Hanya satu tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi sekarang. Apartemen kecilnya.

Baru saja ia ingin memasuki gedung apartemen itu, sosok Tao berjalan keluar dengan riang. "Hyung," panggilnya yang langsung berlari dan bergelayut manja di lengannya. "Kau mau menemaniku? Aku kelaparan dan tak ada makanan di dalam."

"Baiklah, kita belanja." Sahut Kyungsoo dan menarik adiknya menuju halte bis terdekat.

"Kita jalan kaki saja bagaimana? Aku ingin menikmati udaranya." Pinta Tao dengan manjanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Tao. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dan pecah ketika Tao terus melirik leher Kyungsoo. "Apa hyung bekerja semalam?"

Kyungsoo berhenti dan mengikuti arah pandangan adiknya. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kerah mantelnya, mencoba menutup bekas kemerahan yang masih terlihat sangat jelas. "Jangan kau khawatir. Ayo!" ia menarik Tao dan kembali berjalan menuju supermarket yang sudah dekat.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Tao kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kyungsoo dan tertunduk lesu. "Hyung, tunggulah aku. Aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan mengeluarkan hyung dari sana." Tekad Tao menyentuh hati Kyungsoo. Ia menyeka air matanya yang menumpuk sebelum jatuh dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia tidak menjawabnya dan menyeret Tao lagi.

Seperti lupa dengan suasana yang sebelumnya tercipta, Tao dengan semangat mengoceh tentang harinya dan mendorong troly-nya yang mulai penuh dengan segala macam makanan. "Sayangnya, ia mempunyai buta warna parsial. Jadi, dia…hyung?"

Tao terhenti ketika ia menyadari Kyungsoo tertinggal jauh di belakang. Berdiri di belakang seorang pria dengan tangan terjulur mencoba meraih pria itu. ia mendekati kakaknya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak troly pria tersebut.

"Maafkan aku." Seru Tao kaget ketika pemuda tampan itu menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Aku tidak sengaja." Ia hanya bergumam dan beralih pada sosok Kyungsoo yang menutup mulutnya dengan mata berair. "Hyung, kau mengenalnya?"

Pemuda itu menatap intens Kyungsoo dan melembutkan pandangannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, pria itu menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Suara itu membuat seluruh kenangan kembali berputar seperti film pendek di kepala Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk kaku dan menarik Tao menjauh darinya. Kim Jongin berdiri seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya, hanya saja bukan wajah yang dialiri air mata dan sedikit bercak darahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dan berakhir di sebuah pelukan. Ia menjauhkan diri dan menunggu Jongin untuk berbicara. "Katakan apa aku mengenalmu? Kenapa kau menangis dihadapanku?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," dustanya, terbukti dengan suaranya yang terbata-bata dan serak. "Mataku hanya kelilipan debu."

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Sepertinya kau memang mengenalku, meskipun aku tak mengingatmu. Dan kau sangat payah dalam berbohong. Siapa kau?"

"Maaf tuan." Suara Tao menginterupsi kedua insan yang melupakan kehadirannya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya yang tidak biasanya menangis di hadapan orang asing. "Lepaskan hyung-ku dan biarkan kami pergi."

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa ketika tangan Jongin melepaskan genggamannya. Hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Jongin serta Tao. "Siapa aku?"

"Kim…Jong…in." meski ragu, Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan penuh rasa rindu. "Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Jonginnie."

Jongin harus melepas troly-nya ketika tubuh Kyungsoo terhempas dalam pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia harus merelakan jaket mahalnya ternodai air mata orang tak dikenal yang mengetahui namanya. Tapi perasaan aneh yang familiar membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang membalas pelukan pria ini dan mencoba menenangkannya. Melupakan keberadaan Tao yang terpaku.

Cukup lama, Tao dan Jongin membiarkan diri mereka menjadi bahan tontonan dan pembicaraan pengunjung supermarket. Jongin ingin sekali menghempas tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini perlahan tenang. Namun tiba-tiba isak tangis itu berhenti dan seluruh bobot tubuh Kyungsoo bertumpu padanya.

"YAK!" jongin menepuk pundak Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil pria dalam pelukanya sebelum tubuh itu merosot kelantai dan ia menyadari bahwa pria itu telah pingsan. "YAK! IREOHNA!"

"HYUNG!"

Jongin terus menepuk pipi Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepala itu di pundaknya. "YAK! Kakakmu pingsan!" paniknya.

"YAK! AKU JUGA TAHU!" sahut Tao tak kalah panic.

"MAKSUDKU DIMANA RUMAHMU?"

Cheesy Life

Tao dan Jongin hanya terdiam sembari menyesap coklat panas di tangan mereka. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Jongin namun satu kalimat yang dikeluarkan Tao sebelumnya berhasil menahannya lebih lama di apartemen kecil ini.

"Mengapa banyak bercak kemerahan disekitar leher hyungmu?" tanya Jongin mencoba mengeluarkan satu persatu rasa penasarannya.

Bahu Tao tersentak. "Aku tak tahu,"

"Apa kau akan terus menjawab 'Tak tahu' untuk selamanya" Jongin sudah merasa kesal melihat Tao yang tidak menjawab satu pertanyaan pun, bagaimana juga kakaknya telah mempermalukannya dengan meneriaki namanya sembari menangis.

"Kapan anda pulang?"

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, menatap Tao tanpa jengah. Baru saja ia akan membalas perkataan pria dihadapannya. Suara isak tangis berasal dari sebuah kamar menghentikannya. Mereka segera beranjak dan memasuki kamar.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah yang tertutupi tangan kecilnya. Ia mencoba meredam suaranya agar Tao tak menyadarinya tapi sayangnya suaranya tetap keras. Ia segera menghapus air matanya ketika sepasang kaki mendekatinya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu…Tao?" ucapannya terbata ketika ia menyadari bahwa sepasang kaki itu bukanlah milik adiknya.

Jongin berlutut dan menghapus air mata yang tertinggal. Ia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya berdenyut sakit dan cepat ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya terlihat ringkih dan tak berdaya. "kau baik?"

Suara selembut beledu membuat air mata kembali lolos dan memaksa Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan raungan memalukan. Ia ingin memeluk sosok dihadapannya namun ia ingat bahwa Jongin sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya dan beringsut pergi. Ia kembali terhenti ketika menyadari ekspresi sedih adiknya yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Bisa kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hyung?" pinta Tao, lemah.

Kyungsoo menguatkan hatinya untuk berbalik dan membungkuk hormat pada Jongin. "Maafkan sikapku sebelum ini," ujarnya parau, masih membungkuk. "Saya sepertinya salah mengenali anda."

Jongin mendekat dan menarik Kyungsoo agar menatap matanya. "Jika kau salah mengenaliku," entah mengapa Jongin merasa marah dengan penjelasan itu. "Bagaimana kau menjelaskan namaku? Kau memanggilku dengan nama yang benar dan terkesan mengenalku."

"A..ak..aku," Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan kakinya dan juga suaranya ketika kembali menatap mata itu. seluruh emosi membuncah di dadanya hingga terasa sakit. jika ia bisa memilih, ia memilih untuk tidak mengulang hidupnya dengan seluruh memori ini. "Aku..aku…" ia kembali terisak dan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Jongin yang melemah. "ku…kumohon…tinggalkan aku."

Mata Jongin dan Tao hanya terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang perlahan menuju sudut ruangan, terduduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya. Suara isak tangisnya kembali menggema di ruangan itu dan menyanyat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tao berjalan mendekati Jongin dan menariknya keluar tanpa perlawanan. "Aku harap anda bisa mengerti, sepertinya anda membuka luka lama hyungku" ujarnya datar dan menutup pintu. Ia kembali ke kamar itu, namun tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menatap hyung-nya menangis.

Cheesy Life

"Mengapa matamu bengkak, Soo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun prihatin. "Dan kemana saja kau selama dua hari? Jessica terus mengomel karena kau tidak kunjung kembali."

"Aku pulang ke rumah, Baek." Balasnya singkat, menghempas tubuhnya keranjang miliknya. "Aku lelah."

"Tidurlah, aku akan bilang pada Jessica kalau kau sudah kembali."

"Hmm,"

Baru saja, rasanya ia memasuki alam mimpi. Beberapa suara kembali mengusik dirinya. Baekhyun sedang berteriak menghadang sesuatu untuk memasuki ruangan mereka. ia berjalan dan membuka pintu.

"LIhat, dia sudah bangun." Ucap Jessica penuh kemenangan kea rah Baekhyun. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu?" Belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya, wanita itu sudah memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Kemas barang-barangmu. Seseorang telah membelimu, siang ini ia akan mengambilmu."

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terpaku. Banyak prostitusi lain yang melempar pandangan prihatin padanya. Sebuah rahasia umum bahwa mereka lebih memilih menjadi prostitusi biasa dibanding hak milik perseorangan.

Dengan lunglai Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan baju-baju. Mereka tak berbicara satu katapun dan hanya diisi isak pelan dari Kyungsoo. Ia membenci dirinya yang selalu tergores oleh tinta nasib. Kapan ia akan menggores tintanya sendiri?

Kyungsoo tak berniat tampil menarik untuk dilihat oleh pembeli. Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan jeans hitam. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan jangan lupakan mata besarnya yang terlihat semakin besar karena bengkak. Ia turun ditemani Baekhyun yang menggeret kopernya menuju ruang VIP yang masih kosong.

"Jaga dirimu, Soo." Pesan Baekhyun sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menunggu pembeli dengan wajah suram. Mantel bulu digenggamnya erat, mencoba menahan air mata yang kembali menuruni pipinya. Dadanya terasa berat, bagaikan ditenggelamkan dalam ruang hampa. Ia hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yang terus menderita dan tak mampu melakukan apapun. Bahkan sebuah pergolakan tak mampu ia lakukan.

"Apa kau akan terus menangis, eoh?" Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak dan menatap pria yang berada disampingnya. Air mata yang ia coba tahan mati-matian, akhirnya kembali turun. "Matamu bengkak. Apa kau tak berhenti menangis sejak kemarin, hmm?" tangan Jongin terjulur dan menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" ucapnya, tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

"Aku yang membelimu," balas Jongin terlihat tidak senang dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Ayo pergi."

Ia membiarkan dirinya di tuntun oleh Jongin keluar dari rumah itu. Sekarang, ia merasa lebih dipermainkan oleh takdir. Apakah ia akan menjadi mainan murahan Jongin lagi? Membiarkan dirinya disentuh Jongin dan menyadari ia hanya budak yang diselamatkan karena taruhan bodoh mereka?

"Kyungie," panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh sangat cepat. Bisa saja ia mematahkan kepalanya karena itu. "Maaf kalau kau tak menyukai panggilanku, tapi kau sangat manis di panggil seperti itu, terlebih lagi jika kau tak menangis."

Kyungsoo kini menikmati belaian tangan Jongin. "_Menjadi mainannya, bukanlah hal buruk jika aku bersamanya."_ Sesalnya. "_Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."_

Cheesy Life

Jongin tak benar-benar membelinya, ia menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ia membuat Kyungsoo tak harus melanjutkan pekerjaan kotor itu, membiarkannya pulang kerumah bersama adiknya, mencarikan pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuknya dan selalu berkunjung jika ia memiliki waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungie?" tanya Jongin disuatu petang akhir minggu yang cukup tenang. Ia kembali berkunjung ke apartemen kecil itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah, tidak menghiraukan pandangannya yang mengabur serta kepalanya yang berteriak pusing. Ia terus mengaduk supnya. Jongin menghampirinya dan mengecek suhu tubuh pria mungil itu.

"Ya tuhan, Kyungie. Kau sangat panas." Seru Jongin yang langsung mematikan kompor, tidak peduli dengan aksi protes Kyungsoo dan menulis note sebelum menggotong Kyungsoo keluar apartemen menuju mobilnya.

"Jongin, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan Jongin memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Rumah sakit! Kau pikir akan kemana lagi?" balas Jongin sinis.

"Apa kau marah?" Jongin tidak menjawabnya. "Jongin?"

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku menyetir." Umpatnya. "Aish, kenapa kau tak memberitahu kalau kau sakit eoh? Apa kau masih bekerja kemarin? Aku tahu kau perlu menyekolahkan Tao, tapi apa kau perlu memaksakan dirimu? Apa kau tuli? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas kesal. "Bukankah kau menyuruhku diam? Dan bagaimana aku menjawab jika kau terus memberondongku dengan pertanyaan." Balasnya ditengah rintihan kecil. "Jongin, badanku seluruhnya sakit."

"Aish, setelah ini kau tak perlu bekerja." Ungkapnya. "Biar aku yang mengurusmu, seluruh kebutuhanmu dan Tao."

"Tapi?"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian." Geram Jongin yang membopong Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo membuka sedikit matanya dan menyadari mereka telah tiba di rumah sakit. "Tugasmu hanya mengurus rumah dan menungguku pulang."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku terdengar seperti istrimu kalau seperti itu?" ia bisa merasakan Jongin menegang dan pelan-pelan meletakkannya di ranjang.

Seorang dokter mendekat dan mulai menempelkan ujung stetoskop dingin ke kulit Kyungsoo, memeriksa pupil mata dan lidahnya. "Sepertinya hanya flu biasa," ujarnya. Kyungsoo melihat tag name-nya yang bernama Jongdae. "Akan kuberi resep biasa saja."

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo turun dan berjalan menuju meja kerja. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa aneh ketika ia tak perlu menunggu gilirannya seperti di rumah sakit selama ini. Namun pertanyaannya segera terjawab. "Sebaiknya kau memeriksa darahnya juga hyung?"

"Jongin, kau jangan berlebihan." Jongdae melirik pria itu dari gerakan tangannya.

"Kau harus melakukannya, hyung." Desaknya, ia akan kembali berbicara ketika ponselnya bordering. "Harus!" ia menunjuk Jongdae dengan jarinya dan keluar dari ruangan.

Jongdae meluruskan punggung dan menghela napas selagi menatap Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat gagang telponnya dan memanggil seorang perawat. "Anak itu sangatlah pemaksa," Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil, ia tidak begitu mengenal Jongin tapi sudah jatuh dalam jerat cinta pria itu.

"Ada noda di wajahku?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongdae tak berkedip memandangnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan seketika memundurkan dirinya saat dokter itu mencondongkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Hidupmu pasti berat," ujarnya simpati. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti. "Sudah berapa kali kau mengulang hidupmu?" kali ini mereka sama-sama terpaku.

"Anda mengetahuinya?"

Jongdae menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menghela napasnya. "Ini pertama kalinya," Kyungsoo tak menjawab, "Kau terlahir kembali dengan semua ingatan?"

"Bagaimana?"

Dia tertawa yang terkesan sedih. "Hanya kutukan kecil yang diturunkan oleh keluarga, sama sepertimu. Hanya aku tak terlahir dengan semua ingatan itu." jelasnya.

"Bisa kau…?"

Jongdae mengangguk dan mengurut tengkuknya lelah. "Sebutan untuk beberapa orang seperti dirimu adalah Immortal Jumper, tenang saja kau bukan satu-satunya di dunia." Sahutnya seperti mengerti pikiran Kyungsoo. "Kau memang meninggal tapi tidak dengan ingatanmu. Jika kau bertanya adakah obatnya? Tak ada yang tahu." Ia kembali menyela Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat takut. "Kau hanya harus bertahan dengan seluruh kehidupanmu."

Ketukan di pintu membuat Jongdae menghentikan pembicaraan ini serta memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Seorang suster dan Jongin masuk bersamaan. Jongdae menerima seluruh peralatan yang disodorkan oleh suster tersebut sementara Jongin kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Kau lelah atau takut jarum suntik eoh?" godanya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, tak terlalu bersemangat setelah mengetahui rahasianya.

Cheesy Life

Seminggu telah berlalu, keadaan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk. Kini Tao sedang menyuapi kakaknya dengan bubur yang bisa dikatakan layak dimakan untuk pasien. "Kau tak pergi?" Tao menggeleng, "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, eoh?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, hyung?" balas Tao yang sepertinya berniat membuat Kyungsoo mati tersedak dilihat dari caranya menyuapi. "Kau sakit."

"Aku hanya flu,"

"Yang tak kunjung sembuh dari seminggu yang lalu. Yeah, aku percaya." Makinya tanpa peduli raut kesal Kyungsoo. "Sebaiknya hyung cepat sembuh sehingga aku bisa meninggalkan hyung dengan tenang. Dan," kalimat Tao terhenti dengan denting bel yang berbunyi buas. "Apa mereka berniat merusak belnya?"

Tao bangkit dan membuka pintu. Ia dikejutkan dengan dua sosok yang sangat kontras. Kim Jongin dengan mata merah, sembab dan jangan lupakan bengkak, terpaku dengan tangan yang mencoba menarik lengan pria lainnya untuk pergi. Sedangkan pria lainnya, berdiri dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Kim Jongdae, teman Jongin juga dokter yang memeriksa Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu." jelasnya, "Boleh aku masuk?" Tao segera membukakan pintu lebar dan menyingkir dari pintu. Ia hanya bisa memandang aneh pada dua orang tersebut. Jongin berusaha menarik Jongdae keluar tanpa suara.

"Kumohon, hyung." Ujar Jongin dengan suara serak.

Jongdae menyentak tangannya dan membiarkan Jongin terhuyung hingga menabrak dinding. "Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disembunyikan, Jongin." Balasnya terdengar frustasi, ia menoleh pada Tao yang menutup pintu pelan. "Setidaknya kau pikirkan pria yang hidup bersama Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Tao dan merosot lemas ke lantai. Jondae sendiri segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae-ssi," sapa Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Jongdae segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menahannya untuk tetap terbaring. Ia menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang kini memandangnya dari ambang pintu, terlihat sangat kacau. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf," ujar Jongdae terlihat sangat menyesal. "Ini tentang hasil darahmu. Maaf, jika kau akan kembali mengulang,"

Tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat, ia mengerti arti ucapan Jongdae yang hanya bisa di dengarnya. "Apa secepat itu?" tanyanya yang cukup membuatnya kaget karena suaranya sama sekali tak bergetar. Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati jemari kecil Kyungsoo yang menggenggam erat selimut. "Tak apa, aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya tapi, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"AIDS" bisik Jongdae lemas.

"Kau bercanda?" sahut Tao yang kini menghampiri dua pria itu. "Kau bercandakan Jongdae-ssi?" Tao segera jatuh berlutut dan menangis tanpa suara ketika Jongdae hanya terdiam. Ia menyadari bahwa situasi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja dengan ini semua?" kini Jongin menyahut dengan mata yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan dengan reaksi yang diberikan Kyungsoo. "KAU SEKARAT!" teriaknya.

"Aku tahu," kyungsoo menengadah menatap obsidian milik Jongin yang meleleh. "Lalu, apa? Menangis pun tak ada gunanya." Ia menatap Tao yang bersimpuh yang mencengkram dadanya dan beralih pada Jongdae. "Adikku? Ini sudah kedua kalinya,"

"Aku mengerti, aku akan mengurusnya." Jongdae meremas pelan tangan Kyungsoo dan beralih pada Tao serta membawanya keluar kamar.

"Jongin-ah, aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin kembali meneteskan air matanya, matanya membulat dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu. Dengan lunglai, ia menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo. "Kau sekarat, Kyungie." Bisiknya "Bagaimana…bagaimana…bisa kau bilang baik-baik saja."

Suara Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Ia kembali mendengar suara yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia mati. Tangan pucatnya mencoba meraih jemari pria dihadapannya dan membawanya duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia tersenyum dan menangkup wajah basah Jongin, mengusap jejak air matanya.

"Jongin-ah, aku takkan mati setidaknya bukan esok," Jongin segera menepis tangan Kyungsoo. Namun ia segera membungkam bibir Jongin yang akan melemparkan sumpah serapahnya. "Dengarkan aku." Kini ia mengikuti langkah Jongin untuk meneteskan air matanya. "Setelah ini aku mungkin akan terdengar egois dan tidak tahu diri. Tapi, biarkan aku mengucapkan ini. Sebelum terlambat."

"DO KYUNGS…"

Kyungsoo kembali membungkam mulut Jongin. "Kumohon, dengarkan aku." Setelah Jongin mengangguk, ia melepaskan tangannya dan memeluk pria itu, mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh Jongin. "Aku tahu ini semua balasan dari Tuhan karena pekerjaan hinaku," ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menulikan telinganya dari protes Jongin yang mengalir. "tapi, terimakasih karena telah mengeluarkanku dari lingkaran setan itu. Terimakasih, Kim Jongin."

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah sendu Jongin yang menunduk. Menghindari tatapan sedih milik Kyungsoo yang menyayat hatinya. "Tatap aku. Kumohon Jongin-ah. Setidaknya saat aku mengungkapkan ini." Ia menangkup wajah Jongin, membuatnya membuka matanya dan tersenyum ceria. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin!"

Rasanya waktu berhenti ketika Kyungsoo mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Wajah terkejut Jongin tidak membuat semuanya membaik. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tangannya dan menatap Jongin sedih. "Tak apa jika kau tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan," ia beringsut jauh menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang dan menatap tangan dingin dan pucat memelintir ujung selimut. "Tapi, bisakah kau berada disampingku?"

Jongin bisa merasakan kakinya selembek jelly ketika mendengarkan kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Perasaan meledak di perutnya bisa membuatnya seketika itu juga memeluk Kyungsoo, bukan tanpa alasan jika Jongin mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari rumah prostitusi itu.

Ia mencintai Kyungsoo semenjak pria itu pertama kali menemukannya dan menangis.

Tapi, kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut itu berhasil membuat dadanya sesak. Air matanya kembali mengalir, membuatnya tak bisa menolak kenyataan yang kembali menghantamnya. Jantungnya sekarat.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan menariknya dalam pelukannya, membuat pria mungil itu tersentak dan menikmatinya ketika Jongin mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, My Kyungie."

Kali ini Kyungsoo takkan marah ketika Jongin memanggilnya dengan nama menggelikan itu. Setidaknya, kali ini ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin benar-benar mencintainya, membalas perasaannya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali meninggalkan Jongin.

Meninggalkan Jongin dengan hati remuk bersama serpihan yang ia bawa pergi, hingga hati itu takkan pernah bisa terbentuk dengan sempurna.

_**Second Life End Here**_

**cho fikyu :**

maaf bukannya gak ngehargai review kamu. Hanya saja, adakah yang bisa diberikan selain yang kamu lakukan di review chapter pertama

**rapperdragon :**

Kyungsoo-nya gak mati kok dan ini lanjutannya. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini.

**Exoshipper :**

Kyungsoo memang diperlukan untuk meninggal dalam chapter ini, lagi pula ini belum selesai karena dalam bagan penjelasannya belum aku cantumin 'complete'. Aku gak punya rencana untuk bikin sequel ini kalau sudah selesai, dan aku juga sudah cukup puas dengan akhirnya nanti. Terimakasih atas dukungannya. ^_^


	3. Love of Dark Life

_Tittle :Cheesy Life_

_Cast :Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin/Kai_

_Warning and Disclaimer :_

_Cerita murni milik saya yang terinspirasi dari beberapa soal ujian sekolah sosiologi. Seluruh pemain adalah milik dirinya masing-masing, keluarga dan Tuhan._

_Akhirnya bebas dari belenggu UN dan terimakasih yang udah mau nungguin cerita ini yang baru di-update sekarang. Nah, kehidupan D.O akan dimulai. Please review this story please!_

**Third Life Ended**

**Fourth Life Ended**

**Fifth Life Ended**

**Sixth Life Ended**

_**Seven Life Start Here**_

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya atau sama seperti pagi di kehidupan sebelumnya atau sebelum kematian mendekatinya. Kyungsoo terbangun, membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan adiknya, pergi kerja, pulang, memberesi rumah dan kembali tertidur. Selalu itu yang dilakukannya.

Setelah beberapa kehidupan terlewati, ia mulai mempelajari pola hidupnya yang terikat benang takdir. Dirinya selalu yatim piatu, entah karena orangtuanya bercerai dan meninggalkanya terlunta-lunta, orangtuanya yang meninggal saat dirinya kecil, dia membunuh orangtuanya ataupun yang lainnya. Dan satu lagi yang tak pernah dilupakannya, ia selalu hidup diambang garis ekonomi.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi, mencoba membangunkan Sehun – terkadang dikehidupannya Tao-lah yang menjadi adiknya atau Sehun seperti sekarang – untuk berangkat sekolah dan pergi bekerja.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku sibuk. Tolong layani tamu di meja 14" seru Min Seok sembari melemparkan note kecil dan berlari menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju meja 14, mencoba menghindari tabrakan yang mungkin terjadi dalam keadaan café yang ramai. Ia melihat pelanggannya di meja 14, duduk dengan mata terfokus pada laptop dan jemarinya bergerak lincah diatas keyboard putih. Dalam balutan kemeja hitam dan tersinari mentari musim panas, ia terlihat menawan.

Kyungsoo berdiri disampingnya berniat menyapa ketika ia mengenali pemilik wajah tersebut. Kim Jongin, seperti dikehidupan sebelumnya, terlihat tampan dan berkelas. Kyungsoo terpaku dengan tangan terkulai disamping tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia menerjang pria itu dan memeluknya, menceritakan semua keluh kesah dan kerinduannya.

Mata Jongin melirik sosok disampingnya yang berpakaian pelayan, ia sudah menunggu pelayan itu untuk membuka mulutnya semenjak 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa, pelayan itu malah memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menegur dan memberitahu ketidaknyamanannya karena dipandangi seperti itu. Namun ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata itu, seluruh caci maki yang berada diujung lidahnya, menguar.

Ia membalas pandangan itu sama intensnya. Terjerat dalam kedalaman sepasang mata bulat dan wajah manis. Menatap setiap inci dari wajah sang pelayan, menganggumi setiap lekukan yang dimilikinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tanpa sadar Jongin membalas senyuman itu. "Apa yang ingin anda pesan?"

"Tiramisu," balas Jongin setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suaranya.

Lagi-lagi, mereka saling menatap. Jongin berhasil menangkap gurat kesedihan dan kerinduan di mata itu sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Sekilas Jongin berhasil menemukan name-tag yang terpasang di kemeja Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sebentar ….tuan" Balas Kyungsoo terdengar menggantung.

Ia tersenyum menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh. "Kyungsoo?" ia menyuarakan nama yang terdengar familiar dan nyaman dilidahnya. Sedetik kemudian, senyumannya menjadi kaku. Ia melirik pantulannya di layar laptop, tak percaya. "Aku tersenyum?"

Kyungsoo sendiri mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak menyebut nama Jongin dihadapan pemiliknya. Tangannya gemetar saat meletakkan tiramisu dan segelas minuman di nampan.

Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Suho menatapnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo? Tanganmu gemetar. Istirahatlah! Biar Min Seok yang mengantar pesanannya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa hyung." ujarnya mantap, ia ingin melihat Jongin-nya sekali lagi. Suho hanya bisa mengangguk ragu dan berbalik menuju ruangannya.

Beberapa langkah dari meja 14, Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap Jongin untuk sebentar. Ia membenarkan genggamannya pada nampan dan berjalan dengan tegap menuju Jongin. Senyumnya tak pernah terlepas dari wajah. "Pesanan anda tuan" ia meletakkan pesanan Jongin dan berbalik pergi.

Jongin hanya bergumam kecil dan membalas senyuman itu hingga Kyungsoo tak lagi dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. Ia menatap refleksinya, heran. "Aku akan gila sepertinya," bisiknya pada diri sendiri dan mengambil sepiring tiramisunya sebelum matanya menatap secangkir minuman di samping piring itu. Ia mengambil dan menyisipnya. "Caramel Macchiato?" Jongin mengedik.

Cheesy Life

"Kenapa kau kemari, Kris?" Jongin terlihat malas, kesal dan segalanya bercampur menjadi satu ketika Kris mengikutinya menuju café dimana akhir-akhir ini ia menghabiskan jam makan siangnya.

Kris menghempaskan bokongnya dan mengeryit tidak suka disekitarnya. "Apa kita tak bisa pindah ke meja lain?" balas Kris tak kalah sebal dan melirik angka 14 yang terpapar sinar matahari jengkel. "Dan aku hanya ingin tahu tempat minummu yang baru?"

Jongin mengeluarkan laptopnya, tidak memperdulikan racauan Kris. Ia baru mengangkat kepalanya ketika sosok pelayan dikenalnya sudah berdiri disampingnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada Jongin dan menunduk hormat pada Kris. "Masih yang sama, Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lagi, ia tidak peduli pada Kris yang hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika melihatnya tersenyum. "Dan apa yang anda pesan Yi – tuan?"

Kris menatap Kyungsoo heran, "Sama seperti Jongin saja." Balasnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo berlalu. Kemudian ia menatap Jongin horror. "_Bung_, kau baru saja tersenyum?"

Jongin kembali beralih pada laptopnya. "Ya seperti yang kau lihat, pertama kali aku tersenyum adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya."

"Pantas saja moodmu terlihat bersemangat akhir-akhir ini." ujar Kris, mengutarakan pengamatannya. "Ternyata kau sedang jatuh cinta." Kris bermaksud untuk bercanda tapi ia segera menyesali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gerakan jemari Jongin terhenti dan melirik Kris, terkejut. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta?"

Belum sempat Jongin membalasnya, Kyungsoo telah kembali dengan double Tiramisu dan Caramel Macchiato lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kris mengambil miliknya dan mulai menyuapi makanan itu kemulutnya.

"Tiramisu disini lumayan enak," pujinya. Ia menatap Jongin yang kembali mengetik di laptop. "Kulihat ia juga sudah hapal dengan pesananmu, Jongin?" Jongin menyadari nada menyindir dari kalimat Kris, ia menyingkirkan laptop dan mulai memakan pesanannya. "Kau memberitahunya nama aslimu daripada nama panggilanmu."

Gerakan Jongin kembali terhenti, ia menatap Kris dengan bingung. "Hanya memberitahumu perspektifku dan ingat perkataanku, Kai! Kau harus menjaganya setelah ia masuk kehidupmu." Pria pirang itu menyesap sedikit Caramel Macchiatonya dan harus berdecak kagum. "Rasanya persis seperti buatanmu sendiri."

"Hyung," Kris mengeryit heran ketika suara Kai terdengar seperti anjing yang tersesat. "Aku tak pernah memesan Caramel Macchiato sejak pertama kali aku datang kesini."

"Kai, bocah itu tak mungkin memberikan minuman tanpa dipesan. Terlebih lagi, ini minuman kesukaanmu dan rasanya sama dengan buatanmu."

Kai meletakkan garpunya. "Pertama kali aku datang, aku hanya mengatakan Tiramisu. Tapi Kyungsoo datang dengan Tiramisu dan Caramel Macchiato." Jongin terlihat serius dan tidak terlihat ingin bercanda.

"Ia juga terdengar ingin memanggilku dengan nama lain sebelum menyebutku dengan tuan." Kris mengingat kalimat Kyungsoo ketika mendengar pesanannya.

"Dia menyebut huruf 'Yi' yang terdengar menggantung. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo juga terlihat ingin memanggilku dengan yang lain." Jongin menatap Kris penuh curiga, "Memangnya ada apa dengan 'Yi, hyung?"

"Aish, apa kau lupa? Nama asliku, Wu 'Yi' Fan."

Jongin menyadari arah pembicaraan ini dan menatap Kris ragu. "Kau…tak mengiranya memata-matai kita, bukan?"

Cheesy Life

Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada hidupnya. Bukan kenyataan bahwa ia berulang kali mati dan hidup kembali, hanya saja belakangan ini ia merasakan seseorang mengikutinya. Ia membiarkan bayangan itu namun menjaga dirinya sendiri untuk berada di tempat yang ramai.

Suatu hari, keringat dingin sudah keluar dari dahinya ketika ia harus pulang malam dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi, sendirian. Tapi hal yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Sosok yang selalu mengikutinya, tidak menyerang ataupun melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" teriak Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dan menatap heran sepasang sepatu asing dihadapannya sebelum berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Sehun berada.

Seorang pria muda segera bangkit dan membungkuk ketika Kyungsoo memasuki ruang keluarga. "Apa kabar? Namaku Xi Luhan." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku teman sekelas Sehun."

"Ah," Kyungsoo mengeryit heran. "Aku mau mandi dulu, jangan sungkan disini Luhan-ssi. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Luhan kembali duduk bersama Sehun, sementara Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sekali lagi ia melihat Luhan sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di daun pintu. Ia menatap kembarannya di dalam cermin.

"_Ini aneh sekali. Seingatku Luhan hyung lebih tua dibanding Sehun._" Pikirnya, ia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower. "_Sekarang Sehun kelas 3 SMA, tidak seharusnya Luhan hyung menjadi teman sekelas Sehun meskipun Luhan hyung menyukai Sehun. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, Luhan hyung lebih memilih menjadi guru privat ataupun guru di sekolahnya. Tapi?"_

"Hyung, berapa lama kau akan mandi?" teriakan Sehun menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. "Aku lapar dan Luhan hyung yang memasak sekarang!"

"Maaf, makanlah duluan." Kyungsoo kembali terlarut kedalam pikirannya. Ia mematikan shower dan memakai pakaiannya. "_Mungkin sekarang berubah, seperti Jongdae yang mengetahui kemampuanku beberapa kehidupan yang lalu dan tidak tahu apa-apa selanjutnya."_

Malam semakin larut dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa kembali tertidur. Seluruh ingatan mengerikan masa lalunya berputar bagai film pendek, ia bahkan tak mengingat potongan ingatan itu dari kehidupannya yang mana.

Ia beranjak menuju dapur, membuat segelas teh dan membawanya ke ruang TV. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan rutinitas malamnya yang kacau. Terkadang ia tak tertidur satu jam pun dalam seminggu. Ia terus mengganti channel tv yang tak menarik hingga menyadari langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Apa suara tv mengganggumu, Luhan-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang memutuskan untuk menginap ketika terlalu malam untuk dirinya pulang.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, hanya ingin mengambil air minum." Balasnya serak, khas seseorang yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu menuju tujuannya sementara Kyungsoo kembali terfokus pada siaran tv membosankannya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap foto-foto Jongin yang ia ambil secara tersembunyi. Ia belum berani mendekati Jongin lebih jauh daripada hubungan baik antara pelayan dan pelanggan. Ia terus menggeser foto-foto itu hingga setetes cairan bening menimpa layar ponselnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," lirihnya. "Bahkan setelah aku bertemu denganmu, lagi."

Cheesy Life

Sebuah rumah megah yang lebih cocok disebut kastil berdiri kokoh dengan segala pengawal dan tingkat pengamanan yang tinggi. Para pria sangar dengan balutan jas hitam berjaga disetiap sudutnya dan tak satu pun bagian ditempat itu yang tak terpasang CCTV.

Sebuah mobil Audi V10 melintasi hutan pinus menuju kastil megah itu, menunggu gerbang otomatis terbuka sepenuhnya sebelum menyambangi beranda. Sosok Luhan melangkah dengan anggun keluar dari mobil tersebut, tidak memperdulikan seluruh sapaan hormat dan para pengawal yang menyambutnya.

Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan seluruh bisikan mengenai dirinya yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dan memilih untuk menyambangi sebuah ruangan, dimana ia yakin orang yang ingin ditemuinya mengurung dirinya.

Tanpa mengetuk atau memberitahukan kehadirannya, Luhan mendorong pintu coklat berat, menghadirkan ruangan kerja berkelas dengan hanya meja kerja dan sofa pertemuan sebagai interiornya. Ia segera menghempaskan dirinya disamping Kris yang sudah terlebih dahulu tiba dan menunggu Jongin kembali dengan beberapa botol Vodka.

"Bagaimana Luhan hyung?" tanya Jongin yang kembali dari ruangan rahasianya dengan 2 botol minuman keras ditangannya. "Apa yang kau temukan?"

Kris segera mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Jongin sementara Luhan menolaknya dengan gelengan pelan. "Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Kyungsoo bersih." Balas Luhan yang mengambil remote AC dan menyalakannya. "Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia mata-mata dari klan lain ataupun bukti tentang keterlibatannya dengan dunia kita."

Kris mengangguk sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk menatap lantai marmer. Ia terlihat bingung dan gundah. "Apa yang mengganggumu lagi, Kai-ah?" tanya Kris.

"Kurasa ia bingung memutuskan untuk Kyungsoo tetap pada dunianya yang tenang atau membawanya ke kehidupan Kai yang suram sebagai kepala mafia." Luhan mengutarakan isi kepala Jongin yang tepat sasaran. "Dia punya adik." Kini Luhan yang ikut bermuram durja.

Ucapan Luhan yang lebih ke pernyataan membingungkan Kris serta Jongin. "Ya, kami tahu soal itu. Lalu?" tanya Kris, menatap Luhan heran. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, hati Kris mencelos ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kalian akan membawa kakak beradik itu ke dunia kalian?"

"Bagaimana dengan Tao-mu, Kris?" Luhan berbalik bertanya.

"Dia mengerti dengan posisiku, tapi aku bisa melihatnya terkekang dan aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku karena jenuh." Balas Kris lirih, kurasa ia ikut tersedot dalam jurang kesedihan.

"Kai-ah," panggil Luhan. "Saat aku menginap dirumah mereka, tengah malam Kyungsoo terbangun. Ia membuat teh dan menonton tv tanpa nyawa. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya," Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan bingung. "Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu tapi ketika aku kembali dari mencari di kamar Kyungsoo, bocah itu, ia menangis sembari menatap fotomu."

Tak ada yang berbicara hingga Kris memecahnya. "Semakin lama, Kyungsoo semakin membuatku penasaran. Ia terdengar mengenal Kai luar dalam seperti pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Tapi tak satu pun bukti yang mengarah ia pernah mempelajari kita untuk menyusup dalam bisnis atau yang lain?"

Luhan terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan ini, tapi sesuatu di wajah Jongin mendorongnya. "Ada sesuatu yang dikatakan Sehuna padaku. Aku tak tahu ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak, tapi Sehuna bilang padaku bahwa hyungnya terkadang bisa mengenali seseorang saat pertama kali bertemu. Seolah-olah ia sudah sering bertemu dan mengenal kebiasaan-kebiasaan orang yang ditemuinya."

"Jadi maksudmu Kyungsoo cenayang, begitu?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi ia seperti mengetahui umurku yang sebenarnya. Awalnya ia memanggilku Luhan-ssi tapi ketika ia mulai terbiasa berbicara denganku, ia memanggilku dengan hyung."

"Bisa saja ia hanya salah bicara dan mengiramu kakaknya yang lain?"

"Tapi ia mengatakan, 'Kau tak pernah berubah, Luhan hyung'. Apa itu termasuk mengiraku sebagai orang lain?" elak Luhan.

"Aku pergi," ujar Jongin. Ia tidak ikut bicara selama ini dan tiba-tiba ingin keluar tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari kedua hyungnya. "Aku mau menemui, Kyungsoo."

Jongin berhenti di tempat ketika pintu yang berjarak kurang beberapa senti dari tangannya, menjeblak terbuka. "Kyungsoo? Siapa dia?" suara ceria khas seorang Tao menghampiri gendang telinga Jongin. "Apa kau ingin menemuinya? Bolehkan aku ikut?"

"Hyung, bukankah kau kemari ingin mencari Kris hyung?" tanya Jongin pelan. Ia tidak mau menolak permintaan Tao yang berujung pada koleksi-koleksinya yang menghilang.

"Tapi…"

"Tao-ah," Kris menghentikan rengekan Tao yang hampir dimulai. Jika ia sudah memulainya, maka dirinya sendiripun tak bisa menghentikannya. "Biarkan Kai menghabiskan waktu berdua!" Tao mengercutkan bibirnya dan hanya mengangguk ketika membiarkan Jongin melewatinya.

Cheesy Life

Kyungsoo sedang merapikan meja kasir ketika Jongin datang menghampirinya, bukan menuju meja favoritnya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya tanpa memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau mau Caramel Macchiato?" tawar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng. Kakinya mengetuk tidak sabaran tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ditunggunya. "Tiramisu?"

"Kyungsoo-ya," Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras, bisa saja bibir itu robek karena kekuatan gigitannya. "Kau mau menemaniku?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya. Ia terlalu kaget menerima ajakan ini secara tiba-tiba. "Oh…oh…." Seperti jaringan internet yang tersendat, ia menyadari maksud Jongin. "Aku…ini masih jam kerja."

"Oh…" Jongin mendesah lirih. "Mungkin lain kali?"

"Ya, lain kali."

Kyungsoo memekik ketika Min Seok tiba-tiba melepas apron hitamnya. Ia memandang pria itu heran dan menyadari Suho menatapnya dengan kerlingan mata menggoda. "Pergilah, biar aku yang meng-cover bagianmu. Bolehkan manager?"

"Ya, pergilah." Sahut Suho menyetujui segalanya secara sepihak.

Min Seok menarik Kyungsoo dan memutari konter sebelum menghadirkan diri dihadapan Jongin. "Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya, jadi gunakanlah kesempatan ini." bisik Min Seok dan mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjerembab dalam pelukan Jongin. "Sampai jumpa besok, Kyungsoo."

Jongin menunduk sedikit dan membawa Kyungsoo keluar café tersebut. Sekarang ia berdiri dihadapan mobil mewahnya dengan tampang bodoh dan pikiran melalang buana. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu bodoh karena mengajak seseorang tanpa tahu harus membawanya kemana dan semuanya disebabkan oleh pria manis disampingnya.

"Jongin, kita mau kemana?"

"Emm," Jongin hampir mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika sebuah dering untuk sms mengagetkannya. Ia segera mengeluarkan benda persegi itu dari kantungnya dan bersyukur dalam hati karena sms Luhan yang menyarankan kencan pertamanya tiba tepat waktu. "Mau ke Namsan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya namun membiarkan dirinya digiring ke kursi penumpang. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum menatap sosok Jongin yang mengitari mobil untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar dan menatap sedih sisi tubuh Jongin. Ia menyadari satu lagi pola kehidupannya.

Waktu kematiannya semakin dekat.

"Kau pernah ke Namsan sebelumnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Jongin menggeleng. "Ini pertama kalinya?" Jongin mengangguk, ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Aku hanya senang. Pertama kalinya kau pergi ke Namsan dan bersamaku." Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memandang jalanan dengan wajah bersemu. "Ini juga kali pertamanya aku kesana."

"_Yah, setidaknya pertama kali semenjak aku terlahir kembali dikehidupan ini."_

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Jongin menganggap kesunyian ini sebagai rasa canggung sementara Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan bahagianya untuk menyadari kecanggungan Jongin.

"Kau punya keluarga?" Jongin bertanya walaupun ia sudah melakukan background check.

"Aku punya adik, Do Sehun. Ia kelas 3 SMA sekarang." Balas Kyungsoo terlalu singkat. Jongin mengharapkan Kyungsoo akan berbicara panjang lebar dan mengurangi rasa canggungnya. "Apa pekerjaanmu? Setiap kau datang, kau terpaku pada Laptopmu terus?"

"Err…akuntan sebuah perusahaan jasa." Dustanya, Kyungsoo hanya bergumam. Jongin memakirkan mobilnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menaiki gondola. Ia tidak sadar bahwa semenjak turun dari mobil, ia selalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri menyadarinya tapi perasaannya terlalu egois untuk mengatakan posisi tangan mereka pada Jongin. Ia menatap pemandangan dari atas sembari memikirkan tangannya yang sangat pas dalam genggaman Jongin.

"Kau lapar?" suara Jongin memecah lamunan Kyungsoo. "Mau sesuatu?"

"Tidak," tolak Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada. "Aku mau melihat pemandangan saja." Jongin mengambil tempat disamping Kyungsoo dan terdiam. Pria itu terlihat kaku sekali dengan kencan tersembunyinya. "Beruntungnya kita sampai disini saat sore hari, selain bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Pemandangan kota juga sangat indah pada malam hari tapi aku ingin datang saat musim dingin."

"Kita bisa kemari lagi saat musim dingin." Sahut Jongin cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk tidak memperlihatkan kebahagiannya tentang kencan yang lain. "Kalau kau mau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Kalau aku masih bisa melewati musim dingin, Jonginnie." _ia memperhatikan Jongin yang terlihat bimbang. "Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Sontak Jongin berdiri dengan kaku, sedikit mengejutkan Kyungsoo dan berbalik pergi. "Tunggu disini sebentar."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk melihat rumah-rumah yang terlihat kecil dari atas sini. Beberapa ingatan manis menghampirinya, beberapa kencan dengan Jongin disini, beberapa ciuman hangat disini, beberapa pernyataan cinta disini, dan beberapa kali ia menangis disini.

Yang membuatnya bertahan untuk setiap kehidupannya hanyalah keinginan untuk melihat Jongin sebelum mati dan mengulang lagi. Melihat Jongin mencintai dan menyanyanginya dengan tulus sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan mati rasa karena terus merasakan kematian yang menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika Jongin kembali dengan wajah merah dan bahu yang tegang. Jongin berjalan menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya, membuatnya kaget dan merasa beruntung tak seorang pun yang berada disini.

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuket mawar yang menjelaskan kepergiannya beberapa waktu lalu dan sebuah cincin yang perlu dipertanyakan darimana ia mendapatkannya mengingat di Namsan Tower tak ada toko perhiasan.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan," ucapan Jongin yang terdengar gugup membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan rasa senang bercampur tawanya. Ia tak pernah berubah untuk sekian kalinya. "Kita baru bertemu untuk beberapa kali tapi, sejak aku kecil, aku tak pernah tersenyum. Namun saat kau datang menghampiriku dengan senyuman kecilmu, aku tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Butuh waktu yang lama untukku menyadari bahwa," Kyungsoo tak perlu menjadi cenayang untuk mengetahui lanjutan kalimat Jongin tapi ia ingin melihat Jongin menyelesaikannya. "aku mencintaimu."

Wajah datar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin meringis. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Kyungsoo tak bergeming, Ia menatap Jongin dalam. "Ambil lah bunga mawar jika kau menerimaku tapi jika kau menolakku, ambil lah cincinnya. Setidaknya kau akan mengingatku pernah melakukan ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum dengan harapan penuh. Namun senyuman Jongin memudar tatkala tangan kecil itu mengambil cincin dari kotaknya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jongin untuk merasakan sakit dan patah hati secara bersamaan. Ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dengan wajah kacau dan mulai berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Tawa Kyungsoo membuncah. "Kau mau kemana?" Jongin tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan. "Apa kau tak mau mendengar penjelasanku?" Jongin tidak mendengarkannya. "Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah!"

"Kyungsoo cukup!" Jongin berteriak, ia berbalik dan tanpa sadar meremas mawar itu terlalu kuat hingga mahkotanya berguguran. "Aku perlu waktu menenangkan diriku!"

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil sapu tangannya dan meredam bersinnya. "Bisa kau singkirkan bunga mawarnya, aku alergi pada mawar." Bahu tegang milik Jongin jatuh dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kyungsoo, kau…"

Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan bersinnya. "Aku mau menjadi pacarmu tapi tidak dengan mawarnya." Jelasnya jenaka, "Itu sebabnya aku mengambil cincinnya."

Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kutukan. "Terimakasih dan kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana kau bisa mengerjaiku seperti itu?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim–idiot–Jongin."Kyungsoo membalas pelukan. "Dan ekspresimu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerjaim…hatchi.."

"Ups sorry," Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan segera membuangnya.

"Kau mau memasang gembok kita?" ajak Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin yang tengah memilih gembok mereka di tempat dimana ribuan gembok pasangan lain telah bertengger. Ia melihat satu persatu dari gembok-gembok itu ketika gembok berwarna shocking pink tertangkap matanya.

'Luhan and Sehun. Forever till the end'

Ia hanya bisa terkikik menyadari bahwa adiknya lebih dulu memasang gemboknya disini. Ia juga sadar bahwa Sehun sangat bahagia dengan keberadaan Luhan dikehidupan mana pun begitupula dengan dirinya. Telunjuknya menyusuri gembok-gembok itu perlahan, ia juga mengutuk seberapa sentimentalnya Jongin dalam memilih gembok hingga memakan waktu selama ini hingga suatu gembok yang terasa familier kembali terlihat.

Ia mendekatinya dan mencelos ketika mengenalinya. 'Jongin and Kyungsoo. We'll love each other' gembok dari kehidupannya yang sebelumnya tak mungkin bisa berada disini. Mereka baru saja akan memasang gembok baru tapi kenapa gembok lama pun bisa berada disini.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kyungie?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika Jongin sudah berada disampingnya. Ia menyadari panggilan kesayangannya yang tak berubah dari dulu. "Hmm, ada yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengan kita sepertinya?" Jongin menyadari focus pandang Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu.

Walaupun merasa kikuk, Kyungsoo berhasil menutupinya dengan baik. Ia mengambil gembok itu dari tangan Jongin dan menulis diatasnya. "Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk dan segera memasangkan gemboknya disamping yang lama. Ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kekasihnya. "Kau yang memiliki kunci hatiku sekarang. Kau yang berhak memilih untuk membuangnya atau tidak?"

Tanpa diminta, Kyungsoo segera melempar kunci itu dan berbalik menghadap Jongin hingga terkekung dalam pelukan itu. Jongin menyeringai, bukan seringaian mengerikan tapi lebih mirip seringai menggoda dan menyerang bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya perlahan, membiarkan Jongin mendominasi permainan dan menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada Jongin. Ia melirik gembok mereka sebelum menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu yang selalu disukainya.

Tertulis di gembok tersebut, 'Kyungsoo will love Jongin through the ages'

Cheesy Life

"Ada apa denganmu seharian ini, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika mendapati Suho menemaninya mengelap meja. Mereka mulai menutup café. "Hanya kurang tidur hyung."

"Ada apa?"

"Adikku," balas Kyungsoo malas. "Aku harus memasang music dengan volume tinggi untuk menyamarkan suara desahannya."

"APA?" teriakan Min Seok menyadarkan dua orang itu tentang keberadaannya. "Adikmu? Sehun?"

"Aku hanya punya satu adik, hyung."

"Dia bermaturbasi sendirian atau?" sambung Min Seok yang tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dia melakukan seks," Kyungsoo menahan keinginannya untuk memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendapati dua hyungnya menutup mulut mereka secara dramatis. "Kalau hanya maturbasi, aku sudah membuatnya menelan gag ball."

"Dan kau membiarkan mereka?" seru Min Seok yang sepertinya terlalu banyak menonton melodramatic drama, dia persis seperti King Drama.

"Well, mereka sudah setengah jalan, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Lagipula, aku yakin Luhan hyung orang yang baik."

"Jadi adikmu, bottom?"

"STOP MIN SEOK!" Suho menghentikan coletahan itu, sengit. "Sebaiknya hentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum kau pulang terburu-buru dan menyerang Jongdae dan tak bisa bekerja besok."

"Kurasa kau yang akan menyerang Yixing, hyung." Balas Min Seok tak kalah sengit.

"Terserah. Ini sudah malam, apa Jongin tak menjemputmu seperti biasanya?" Suho mengikuti mereka menuju ruangan karyawan yang sudah hampir sepi.

Kyungsoo melepas apron-nya dan menggantungnya di lockernya. "Tidak, ia terlalu sibuk. Bahkan ketika ia menelponku sepertinya ia menjatuhkan sesuatu dan harus segera menutup telponnya"

"Kau terdengar sedih?" goda Min Seok dengan cengiran lebar.

Kyungsoo membanting pintu lockernya sebal dan memakai tasnya. "Aku tidak terdengar sedih." Elaknya yang anehnya terdengar tersipu.

Suho memeluk bahunya dan tak menolak ketika Kyungsoo segera melepaskan rangkulannya. "Jangan malu. Tidak ada pria yang mau menembak di Namsan Tower bersama cincin," Suho melirik cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengkilap ditimpa sinar lampu. "jika hanya untuk mainan."

Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan dan keluar dari café. "Aku pulang hyung!" serunya dan menyembunyikan senyuman yang bertengger manis dibibirnya. "Walaupun aku hanya mainan, aku tetap mencintainya."

Ia tetap berjalan, mencoba relax di jalanan sepi yang minim penerangan. Ia sudah hampir terbiasa pulang malam jika Jongin tidak menjemputnya pulang dari café semenjak peristiwa di Namsan. Kini ia harus berpura-pura berani dan bertingkah seperti tidak mengetahui apa-apa agar sampai di rumahnya. Ia merasa diikuti tapi ini bukanlah bayangan yang mengikutinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika dering ponsel menganggetkannya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendesah lega ketika melihat sang penelpon.

"Kyungie, kau sudah di rumah?"

"Aku masih di jalan, Jongin-ya. Ada apa?"

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku terbiasa pulang sendiri tanpamu," Kyungsoo terkekeh mencoba mengingatkan Jongin meskipun ia tidak terbiasa sama sekali. "Kau masih sibu…."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dilingkari para pria dengan jas hitam yang menatapnya tidak ramah. Ia menjauhkan telponnya dan menatap takut-takut. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo, pria terdekat darinya menerjang dan membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan beraroma aneh. Ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas sembari meronta. Ia mendengar seruan Jongin yang kini terdengar panic dan ponselnya yang diambil salah satu dari mereka sebelum semuanya memudar.

Cheesy Life

Pria manis Itu harus terbangun dan menyadari dirinya telah diculik. Terikat di sebuah kursi yang tertanam di lantai dengan seluruh cermin mengitari dirinya. Kyungsoo meringis ketika menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat dengan kencang. Namun tak menghentikan tingkah bodohnya untuk melepaskan diri.

Ia harus terhenti ketika sebuah pintu berayun terbuka, menampilkan pria tinggi dengan garis wajah angkuh berjalan mendekatinya. Hidung, mata, dan bibir itu sangatlah familier untuk Kyungsoo. Matanya tak bisa terlepas dari wajah yang kini berdiri merunduk dihadapannya.

Tangan besar itu secara kasar melepas lakban yang menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa mulutnya terlakban. Ia menatap sosok dihadapannya tidak percaya. "Ye…yeolli hyung."

Chanyeol menatap kaget sosok ringkih dihadapannya namun keterkejutannya berubah menjadi seringaian mengerikan. Ia menepuk pipi itu lembut dan kemudian menamparnya keras, hingga kepala itu menoleh kesamping. "Aku tak tahu sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Kai, tapi jika kau mengetahui nama asliku. Bisa dibilang kau cukup berharga untuk si tolol Kai."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Siapa Kai?"

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di wajahnya, membuat matanya berkunang untuk sementara. "Nah, jangan seperti itu." tiba-tiba Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. "Oh, apa kau mengenalnya dengan 'Jongin'? Dilihat dari ekspresimu, aku tahu jawabannya."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi ia tidak peduli tentang semua itu. "Sekarang, kita lihat seberapa berharganya dirimu bagi Jongin. Dia akan datang menyelamatkanmu atau membuangmu?" Chanyeol berdiri dan mengeluarkan saputangannya, mengelap tangannya seperti baru memegang sesuatu yang menjijikan. Pria itu membuang saputangan itu ke arah Kyungsoo dengan seringaian menakutkan. "Aku berharap dia akan menyelamatkanmu karena aku tidak yakin kau akan berakhir dimana, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Chanyeol membanting pintunya membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak meskipun tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia tidak peduli ia akan berakhir dengan tubuh terluka, menjadi alat pemuas nafsu ataupun kematian. Buktinya, ia terus kembali hidup. Tapi yang membuatnya ragu dan cemas akan dirinya yang hanya menjadi mainan atau tidak, adalah kalimat Chanyeol.

Ia memang berkata tak peduli walaupun hanya menjadi mainan tapi ia masih mempunyai hati untuk merasa sakit, kecewa dan hancur. Semua rasa sakit kematian ataupun terluka tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya.

Ia sadar bahwa ia menangis tapi ia tidak peduli, baginya menangis adalah salah satu cara mengurangi rasa sesak dan sakit di dadanya. Ia tidak peduli jika tangisannya bergema di seluruh ruangan dan koridor yang menuju tempatnya. Ia, hanya bisa menangis.

Ia tidak tahu seberapa lama ia menangis ataupun tertidur setelahnya. Yang ia tahu, ia tersadar karena seseorang tengah menyetubuhinya. Ia mendesah tertahan ketika sesuatu dibawah menyentuh prostatnya. Posisinya sudah berubah menjadi terbaring dengan tangan yang ditahan oleh pria lainnya.

Mulutnya yang tersumpal membuatnya harus menahan segala caci makian ketika pria yang memaju mundurkan penisnya memainkan dengan kasar miliknya. Sedang pria yang menahan tangannya, mencumbu kasar tubuh bagian atasnya.

Ia bisa merasakan dirinya akan orgasme begitu pula dengan pria yang merasukinya. Cairan putih yang keluar dari miliknya membasahi selangkangan dan lubangnya yang terasa penuh. Pria itu menarik penisnya dan segera digantikan oleh pria yang mencumbu nipple-nya.

Rasa lelah dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo mati rasa dengan segala perlakuan yang diterimanya. Ia hanya bisa kembali menangis dan sembari berharap semuanya cepat berlalu. Lagi, ia menutup matanya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dengan aroma seks menguar dari tubuhnya. Pakaiannya yang terlempar cukup jauh membuatnya kewalahan karena harus menahan rasa sakit dibawah sana. Ia memakai pakaian perlahan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lutut yang tertekuk.

Mungkin, kematian lebih mudah daripada harus mengalami penghinaan seperti ini. Toh, ia tidak sepenuhnya mati. Ia masih mengingat seluruh emosi, perasaan dan memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Ia bisa mengulang hidupnya.

Rasa asin dan anyir menyadarkan dirinya telah membuat bibirnya robek. Ia kembali menangis, membiarkan dirinya dalam pengharapan dan penantian tidak lebih buruk daripada kematian. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari kaca yang mengelilinginya.

Ia berdiri dan menatap penampilannya, kacau, menyedihkan dan murahan. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo meninju kaca tersebut dan mengambil serpihan yang pas ditangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan buku tangannya yang berdarah, ia hanya peduli dengan cara mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Hm, apa kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Chanyeol menatap remeh. Ia menampik tangan Kyungsoo hingga pecahan kaca terlepas. "Sayangnya, hidupmu berada ditanganku. Aku yang berhak menentukan nasibmu."

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membiarkan pengawalnya menyeret Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Mereka tiba dihadapan sebuah mobil sebelum berbalik dan menampar Kyungsoo hingga terhuyung walaupun dalam kekangan pengawalnya.

"Bersyukurlah kau selamat hari ini." ucap Chanyeol dalam nada dingin dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis sebelum diseret menuju mobil dibelakang mobil Chanyeol. Membiarkan mereka memborgol tangan dan menutup matanya. Ia bisa merasakan mobil bergerak dan membawanya kesuatu tempat yang jauh.

Ujung dingin menempel di pelipis membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa sebuah pistol terarah tepat dikepalanya. Sebuah pengharapan dari kalimat Chanyeol membuatnya menurut ketika penutup mata itu dilepas dan dirinya digiring keluar mobil.

Jongin berdiri dengan menodongkan pistol di kepala seorang pria cukup jauh darinya. Kris dan Luhan berdiri dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dengan senyuman palsu menodongkan pistol kearahnya juga 2 pengawal yang membawanya.

"Kau tahu aku benci basa-basi," seru Jongin, wajahnya terlampau datar untuk keadaan seperti ini dan mendorong pria dihadapannya. "Langsung saja, sesuai perjanjian."

Chanyeol mendorong bahu Kyungsoo terlampau keras dan mau tak mau ia mengikuti langkah pria yang juga menjadi sandera Jongin. Ia menyadari bahwa keadaan pria yang memiliki posisi sama dengannya jauh lebih sehat dibanding dirinya yang harus berjalan terseok-seok karena rasa sakit yang masih terlalu menusuk untuk dirasakan.

Kyungsoo terlalu focus pada wajah Jongin yang menatap melewatinya, wajah datar dan dingin mirip dengan ekspresi Chanyeol terakhir kali ia melihatnya hingga ia menyadari posisinya yang hampir berpapasan dengan pria lain.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang, membuat gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti begitu pula dengannya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Soo-ya" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis. "Kurasa ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir, mengingat Chanyeol dan Kai tidak bersahabat."

"Baekkie hyung" Kyungsoo melupakan fakta bahwa setiap kehidupannya, Baekhyun selalu bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa kau belum tahu siapa Kai, bukan? Janganlah membencinya, dari sikapnya yang mengkhawatirkanmu bisa dipastikan pria itu mencintaimu dengan tulus, Soo-ya." Baekhyun mendekati dan mengusap wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang juga terborgol. Kini Baekhyun menangis, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.. "Maafkan aku dan juga Chanyeol, Soo-ya. Aku tahu rasa sakit karena pukulan lebih menyejukkan daripada pelecehan yang kau alami."

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia masih tercium bau sperma yang kental. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun sendu. "Aku berharap Kai masih mau menerimaku dengan keadaanku seperti ini, hyung." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan menatap Baekhyun sebelum berjalan dengan senyuman manis. "Kau masih sahabat kecilku, hyung."

Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika kedua orang penting dalam kehidupan mereka berhenti dan mengobrol ditengah masa pertukaran sandera. Chanyeol ingin sekali menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba turun dan terhenti ketika Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Jongin segera merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya ketika pria mungil itu tiba dihadapannya. Luhan dan Kris hanya bisa terdiam ketika menyadari aroma Kyungsoo dan menatapnya sedih. Jongin segera menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menciumi setiap inci wajah itu.

"Jong– Kai-ssi. Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?" Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin membeku, ia tidak membalasnya dan menggendong Kyungsoo memasuki kursi penumpang dibelakang, membiarkan Luhan dan Kris di depan.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin yang terlihat ingin menggapainya, tangannya tak diam memelintir ujung baju. "Luhan-ssi, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?"

"Aku tidak yakin membawamu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, terutama karena Sehun." Balasan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kyungie-ya, apa yang mengganggumu eoh?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau mau…"

"Apa tidak mengganggumu untuk menerimaku seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimat Jongin tanpa memandangnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti kau yang terluka, Kai-ssi. Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku membusuk disana, setidaknya kau tidak akan menyesal menyelamatkan barang bekas pakai." Racau Kyungsoo, isakkannya membungkam semuanya. "Aku lelah. Aku sangat lelah! AKU LELAH HIDUP SEPERTI INI! AKU LELAH HARUS MENGULANG! KAPAN AKU MATI TANPA HARUS MENGULANG SEMUA INI! AKU HANYA MAU MATI…"

Suara tamparan membuat Luhan menekan pedal rem dalam-dalam, membuat Kyungsoo terlempar membentur kursi yang ditempati Kris dan terduduk di lantai mobil. Jongin menatap sosok Kyungsoo sedih, ia sendiri sudah kacau saat mendengar Kyungsoo-nya diculik dan harus menerima kembali Kyungsoo yang hampir gila.

"Kyungie," panggil Jongin dengan suara serak. Ia menyentuh bahu itu dan memekik ketika kepala Kyungsoo jatuh terkulai. "HYUNG!" tak perlu teriakan kedua untuk membuat Luhan segera menginjak pedal gas dalam.

Cheesy Life

Aroma terapi menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari tidur panjangnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat tirai yang berayun karena angin. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mengamati sekitarnya, sebuah ruang besar dengan ranjang King Size putih bersih yang ditempatinya serta interior mewah menandakan ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menurunkan kaki dan berjalan terhuyun menuju balkon kamar. Namun bayangan dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja biru polos dan kebesaran menghentikannya. Dari parfumnya, ia yakin semua ini milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka kemeja itu dan melihat seluruh lukanya. Lukanya memang terobati tapi tidak dengan bercak kebiruan yang masih terlihat meskipun samar. Ia segera mengancingkannya lagi ketika Jongin masuk.

Jongin tersenyum senang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. "Kapan kau sadar? Kau membuatku khawatir." Kyungsoo tak bergeming, membuat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo yang terus menunduk memandang lantai. "Apa lantai lebih menarik daripada aku, eoh?"

Jongin mencoba menggodanya tapi pandangan mata kosong Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ia menangkup wajah itu. "Kyungie, bicaralah."

Lelehan bening itu mengucur dari sudut mata Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku tidak marah padamu hanya saja…"

Jongin segera mencium bibir ranum itu dan menyatukan dahi mereka. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku menyembunyikan semua ini dan menyeretmu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Jangan membenciku, kumohon!"

"Aku tidak membencimu, sungguh. Namun, aku…aku…"

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya hingga ke ranjang dan menindihnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Jongin terus menciumnya dan hanya melepasnya ketika memerlukan oksigen.

Tangannya tidak diam dan melepas kemeja Kyungsoo menyisakan hanya kain yang menutupi daerah sensitive Kyungsoo. "Kalau itu masalahmu, biar aku yang menandaimu." Desahnya dan mengulum cuping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan ketika jemari Jongin memilin nipple-nya. Kuluman Jongin berpindah ke leher Kyungsoo, membuat jejak baru ditubuh indah milik Kyungsoo sementara ia menggesekkan miliknya keselangkangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepas ciumannya dan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sebelum melepas pakaian dalam Kyungsoo. Ia menggenggamnya dan mengocoknya pelan,membuat Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan. Tangannya yang satu lagi tidak tinggal diam dengan menyiapkan lubang Kyungsoo.

Jongin turun dan mengecup puncak penis Kyungsoo sebelum menghisapnya kuat. Satu jari lagi memaksa masuk diikuti jari lain dan mulai merenggangkannya.

"Jonghh..inh..ahh…di..sah..nahhh"pekik Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menyentuh prostatnya dengan jari.

Tanpa diminta, Jongin melakukannya berulang kali hingga cairan milik Kyungsoo tumpah dimulutnya. Ia menelannya dan berbagi sedikit dengan Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya turun menahan pinggul kekasihnya dan memasukkan miliknya dalam satu kali hentak.

Desahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin melebur menjadi satu ketika mereka saling memanjakan satu sama lain. Jongin terus memberikan tanda kepemilikannya selagi menghujam titik sensitive Kyungsoo, membuat pria mungil itu mendahuluinya. Memuntahkan cairan putih di perut bidangnya dan menimbulkan suara tubrukan aneh. Ia terus melakukannya hingga Kyungsoo merasa diubun-ubun dan mengeluarkannya bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungie." Ucap Jongin dipotongan leher Kyungsoo, menyesapnya di tempat berbeda dan tidak membiarkan miliknya keluar dari dalam Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak peduli denganmu ditempat sialan itu. aku hanya peduli pada Kyungsoo yang mendesahkan namaku dibawahku."

"Jongin, teri…akh…makasihhh. Ganti…hhn…posisshh…si"

"As you wish my prince." ujar Jongin ketika kembali melanjutkan aktivitas.

Cheesy Life

Jongin turun dari tangga sembari memakai bajunya, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan menggoda dari Kris serta Tao yang duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya. Tak peduli, Jongin duduk dihadapan mereka dan mulai membaca laporan.

"Setidaknya kau harus mandi dulu sebelum turun, Kai?" ucap Kris sebal. "Dan bagaimana mungkin kau menyerang Kyungsoo tepat setelah dia bangun?"

"Dia terus merasa dirinya murahan dan tak pantas denganku," sahut Jongin membalik kertas dan menandai sesuatu. "dan yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah itu."

"Itu yang bisa kau pikirkan atau kau memang berpikiran melakukan itu." sindir Tao yang mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Jongin menatapnya kesal.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

Kris terkikik kecil dan mendorong Tao bangkit dari pangkuannya sebelum mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas. "Berjalan-jalanlah,"

"Bilang saja kau mau mengusirku!" balas Tao yang segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Jongin meletakkan kertas-kertas itu dan memandang Kris serius. "Kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang Luhan, dia ada dirumah Kyungsoo menjaga Sehun." Ujar Kris sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya. "Dan aku harus mengatakan ada pengkhianat dalam pengawal kita"

"Itu sebabnya Chanyeol tahu tentang Kyungsoo atau kebocoran pengamanan di Namsan?"

"Ada informan Chanyeol dan orang itu ada di penjara bawah tanah. Mau kau apakan?" tanya Kris sembari menyesap kopinya.

"Bunuh saja!" balas Jongin terlalu santai. Ia melirik kertas dipangkuannya sebal. "Aku berencana memindahkan Kyungsoo kesini demi keamanannya dan semua prosedurnya sudah kulakukan. Untuk Sehun, kurasa Luhan hyung tidak keberatan menerimanya."

Kris mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku tidak menjamin Kyungsoo akan menyukai keputusanmu dan Luhan pun akan kewalahan menghadapi Sehun."

Jongin mengeryit heran. "Sehun tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa menghajar seseorang?"

"Dia manja." Jawaban Kris berhasil membungkam mulut Jongin yang kini merasa kasihan pada Luhan hyung-nya. "Transaksi di Rusia berhasil dilaksanakan meskipun ada beberapa kecelakaan kecil," Jongin melihat laporannya dan mengangguk akan kesalahan yang masih bisa ditolerir. "masalah Klan Yakuza baru saja diselesaikan, mereka bersedia memantau pendistribusian kita."

"Berapa yang mereka minta?"

"Hanya beberapa wilayah di distrik Kyoto."

"Pastikan saja mereka tidak berkembang terlalu besar untuk kita atasi, hyung."

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku sudah melakukannya." Balas Kris sinis. "Ada kemungkinan Chanyeol melakukan penyerangan?"

Jongin memijat pelipisnya. "Yah setelah apa yang kita lakukan pada pasangannya, itu mungin saja terjadi." Ungkapnya tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. "Tapi itu setimpal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kyungie."

"Tingkatkan saja pengamanan," suara Luhan menyela dan duduk diantara mereka serta mengambil sepotong biscuit. "Tapi kau bisa menggunakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berteman sejak kecil."

"OH" desah Kris menyesal. "Pasti buruk melihat satu sama lain dalam keadaan terluka karena kekasih mereka masing-masing. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada dahi dan lehermu?"

Luhan meraba dahinya yang terluka serta bekas cakaran di lehernya. Ia meringis ketika menyentuhnya. "Sehun mengamuk ketika aku menjelaskan tentang Kyungsoo yang otomatis membeberkan pekerjaan kotor kita."

"Dari data diri Sehun, aku tak melihat adanya latar belakang beladiri dan kau terlihat seperti habis dipukuli." Jongin terkekeh memandang hyung-nya yang kacau balau.

"Kau terlalu terpaku pada kertas, Jongin." Rutuk Luhan. "Aku mencoba menghentikannya tapi aku malah 'menyerangnya'" Luhan menyengir kuda dan bangkit dari tempatnya. "Pastikan saja kau meningkatkan pengamanan dan Kyungsoo bisa ditampilkan dengan baik didepan Sehun sewaktu-waktu aku mengantarnya kesini. Dia bisa menjadi menyebalkan suatu saat."

"Dan kau masih menyukainya?" sindir Kris.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan panda-mu hah?" balas Luhan yang segera pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Kris.

Cheesy Life

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan ranjang yang bersih begitu juga dengan tubuh dan pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum karena ingatannya terakhir kali dan mendapati matahari telah tenggelam. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang, terseok-seok menuju pintu kamarnya.

Karpet merah marun tergelar sepanjang koridor dari kamar yang ia tempati. Koridor mewah yang cukup menyeramkan dengan lukisan-lukisan klasik membuatnya berjalan cepat mengindahkan rasa sakit yang dideranya.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya menyusuri tempat ini tanpa tahu dimana Jongin berada. Sebuah jendela besar dan terbuka meniupkan angin dingin, membuatnya tertarik untuk melihat keluar. Nafasnya seperti hilang ketika mendapati sebuah taman indah yang tertempa sinar bulan namun ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya ketika suara dentuman terdengar tak jauh ragu, Kyungsoo berbelok dan menemukan tangga yang menuju kebawah. Baru beberapa langkah, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan menghentikannya.

Jongin berdiri tidak jauh dari seorang pria yang berlutut dihadapannya dengan keadaan jauh dari baik. Pakaiannya compang-camping beserta darah yang keluar dari lukanya yang menganga dan Jongin menatap dingin padanya. Dua pria yang berlagak seperti algojo mengapit pria menyedihkan itu, beberapa berdiri dibelakang Jongin dan yang lain melingkari mereka.

Tanpa belas kasihan, Jongin mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat dikepala pria yang berlutut dan menarik pelatuknya. Bersama suara memekakan telinga, pria itu terkulai dengan darah menggenanginya. Setelahnya suara dingin Jongin terdengar dan memerintah semua orang itu membersihkan semuanya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berlari kembali di kamarnya ketika suara langkah kaki Jongin mulai menjejaki anak tangga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kakinya tak bisa dirasakan, tanpa ia sadari ia telah bersimpuh dengan pandangan mengarah ke tempat jasad yang sebelumnya tergeletak. Matanya berair.

"Kyu..ngie" suara tercekat Jongin menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo terlihat hampir seperti mengamatinya. Akankah Kyungsoo mengatainya pembunuh atau berlari ketakutan menghindarinya?

Tak merasa Kyungsoo akan melakukan penolakan, Jongin berlutut dan menggendongnya. Membawanya kembali ke kamar, mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Jongin meletakkan Kyungsoo ke sofa yang berada di kamar itu, membiarkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku dengan kilat shock dan berair. Tangannya beralih pada telpon rumah yang tergelatak tak jauh darinya dan meminta pelayannya untuk datang membawa makanan.

Baru saat makanan tiba, Jongin berani mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kecil dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca. Gerakan Kyungsoo mengagetkan Jongin ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, kau harus melihat semua itu." ujar Jongin sembari mengusap punggung Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mendekatkan makanan kemulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," tolak Kyungsoo yang langsung mengambil piring itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Baiklah," Jongin membelai kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu sekarang tapi," Kyungsoo memfokuskan diri pada Jongin yang menatapnya menyesal. "Aku memutuskan untukmu tinggal bersamaku dan soal pekerjaanmu, aku sudah mengirim surat pengunduran dirimu."

"Sehunnie!"

"Luhan hyung menerima dengan senang hati kehadiran Sehun dirumahnya dan untuk rumahmu, aku sudah mengosongkannya. Terserahmu, kau mau menjualnya atau tidak?" Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo untuk melemparkan tantrum namun sudah lewat 10 menit Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan makannya. "Kau tidak marah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan meminum airnya. "Kurasa kau melakukan semua ini untukku, bukan?" ujarnya santai. "Aku tak mau jika tiba-tiba ada yang menculikku lagi ataupun Sehun."

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan membawanya dalam pelukan. "Terimakasih kau mau mengerti. Tapi apa kau tak ingin bertanya tentang Luhan, Kris ataupun pekerjaanku?"

Kyungsoo meringis. "Aku memilih untuk buta-tuli saja kalau bisa?"

Jongin terkikik dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Baiklah, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang kulakukan." Ucapnya mantap, ia kembali mengecup Kyungsoo kali ini dibibirnya. "Terimakasih."

"Hmm,"

Cheesy Life

Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di rumah ini dan hanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menyadari semua ini. Ia merasa terus mengulang kejadian yang sama tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali, seperti _de javu_. Perasaan semakin kuat ketika ia melewati koridor yang baru pertama kali ia lalui namun terasa seperti sudah berulang kali kemari.

"Aku bersumpah jika Tao sedang merengek dihadapan Kris dan Luhan sedang mencium Sehun, sesuatu yang aneh memang terjadi." Ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menekan knob pintu dan memasuki ruang kerja Jongin.

Langkah pertamanya langsung disambut teriakan Tao yang hampir menangis sementara Kris dan Jongin memandangnya frustasi. Tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya hingga Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan yang hampir menindihnya dan berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hyung!"

Luhan segera memperbaiki pakaiannya dan sedikit mengutuk dengan gembungan diselangkangan Sehun. Ia melirik Kyungsoo takut-takut, meskipun pria mungil itu tak bisa membunuhnya seperti musuh-musuhnya. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa mengekang Sehun jauh darinya.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli pada adiknya. Pandangannya berfokus pada Tao yang jatuh bersimpuh dengan mata bengkak dan berair, isakannya pun masih terdengar jelas. Satu fakta lagi yang ia sadari bahwa Luhan tidak peduli ia berada dimana selagi ada Sehun.

"Kau tak marah hyung."

Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan Luhan yang menarik Sehun kepangkuannya dan menutup selangkangan kekasihnya dengan selimut yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Ia mendengus dan Luhan memberikan cengiran ketika menyadari Kyungsoo melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku takkan marah selama Luhan hyung tak kembali bersama Jongin"

Jongin menyemburkan tehnya sementara Luhan hampir mendorong Sehun dari pangkuannya. "Darimana kau tahu?!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo horror begitu pula dengan Luhan yang mempercayai hipotesisnya sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo memang menakutkan. Dia tidak bisa membunuhnya tapi ia bisa membunuh rasa percaya Sehun padanya.

Kyungsoo yang sebetulnya merasa bersalah membawa kenyataan yang selalu terjadi dikehidupan sebelumnya menutupinya dengan baik. Ia menatap Jongin dan Luhan datar setelah sadar bahwa ia juga tak bersalah.

"Kyungie?" Jongin merasa terabaikan karena Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya. "Do Kyungsoo!"

"Darimana aku tahu itu tidak penting. Sekarang kenapa Tao menangis?"

Kris yang tak memutuskan kontak mata dengan Tao menoleh ketika merasa nama sang kekasih terpanggil. Ia mendesah kesal dan meraup wajahnya. ia merunduk bermaksud memeluk Tao tapi pria bermata panda ia menampiknya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu 'kan ini proyek besar. Kumohon mengertilah, kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelum-sebelumnya." Ujar Kris pelan dan memelas.

Tao menggeleng keras-keras. "Tak ada dari kalian bertiga yang boleh meninggalkan rumah ini!"

"Tao-ah, biasanya kau tidak apa-apa sendirian dirumah ini. Sekarang ada Kyungie dan Sehun, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Jongin yang heran dengan tingkah kekanakan Tao yang akhir-akhir ini menghalangi kepergian mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" balas Tao yang kini semakin terisak.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengerti, Tao-ya!" seru Kris, ia berdiri dan menatap geram pada Tao. "Apa sebenarnya maumu?!"

"Aku mau kau tetap dirumah!" pekik Tao yang berdiri menatap Kris, menantang. "Bukankah aku tak pernah meminta sesuatu padamu sebelumnya, ini permintaanku untuk pertama kalinya!"

"AKU AKAN MENURUTINYA JIKA KAU MENJELASKANNYA PADAKU!"

"KAU AKAN MEMBUATKU TERDENGAR BODOH DENGAN MENJELASKANNYA"

Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri Tao, ia berdiri dan mencoba menghampiri mereka.

"SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN APA AKU PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU BODOH!"

"Kris hentikan!" pinta Kyungsoo yang kembali menyadari perubahan nafas Tao yang semakin pendek.

"KAU AKAN MENGANGGAPKU GILA NANTINYA!"

"Hentikan!" seru Kyungsoo namun tak satupun dari Kris dan Tao mendengarnya. Ia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi Tao akan pingsan jika terus saja dipojokkan seperti ini.

"KAU PIKIR AKU PRIA MACAM APA YANG MENGANGGAP KEKASIHNYA GILA. KAU YANG MEMBUATKU GILA, TAO! HENTIKAN PERMINTAAN KONYOLMU DAN…"

Kyungsoo berlari menyosong tubuh Tao yang tiba-tiba jatuh terkulai lemas dan mulai kejang. Ia membaringkan Tao, mengambil sendok gula serta melilitnya dengan serbet sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut Tao agar lidahnya tak tergigit. "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT! PANGGIL DOKTER!"

Kris yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera mengambil ponsel dan memanggil dokter pribadi mereka. Ia menatap sendu Tao yang mulai tenang karena Kyungsoo. "Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?" desahnya pelan.

Cheesy Life

"Kau sudah bangun Tao-ya?" Kyungsoo segera menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Tao. Ia menatap Tao prihatin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung" balas Tao yang langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Kris dikamar mereka. Ia memasukkan kode ke brangkas Kris dan mengambil pistol serta uang cash. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Lima jam, ada apa Tao-ya?"

"Shit," makinya sembari memasang sepatu dan jam tangannya. "Pasti ketiga pria brengsek itu sudah pergi. Apa Sehun sudah pergi ke tempat temannya?" Tao menarik tangan Kyungsoo, memberi mantelnya pada Kyungsoo dan memakai jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Darimana kau tahu Sehun sudah pergi, Tao-ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengikuti tarikan tangan Tao yang menuntunnya menuruni koridor istana ini sebelum suara ledakan membuatnya merunduk terkejut.

Tao tak menjawabnya dan terus menariknya. ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tetap merunduk sementara dirinya memeriksa koridor yang akan dilaluinya sebelum kembali menarik Kyungsoo menuju garasi.

Tapi sayangnya, mereka terkepung oleh beberapa orang di lantai dasar. Para pengawal Jongin beberapa sudah tergeletak dilantai, menggenangi lantai marmer. "Hyung, apapun yang terjadi kau tak boleh mati!" desis Tao. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibelakang bar sebelum menerjang musuhnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika Tao bergerak lebih cepat daripada peluru yang ditembaki ke arahnya, seperti Tao bisa membaca gerak peluru. Mungkin saja ia akan percaya kalau saja ia tidak merasakan _de javu _lagi. Detik berikutnya sebuah vas yang melayang ke arahnya dan berhenti diudara tepat di wajahnya.

Entah kesalahan apa yang diperbuat Tao menyadarkan Kyungsoo tentang kemampuannya. Ia mengambil vas yang meluncur ke arah Kyungsoo dan melemparnya ke arah pelempar sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ikut terhenti oleh waktu saat itu.

Nafas terengah-engah Tao tidak menghentikannya untuk menggiring Kyungsoo ke garasi mobil. Kyungsoo sendiri mungkin akan mengangakan mulutnya melihat deretan mobil mewah terparkir dihadapannya jika saja tidak berada dalam keadaan genting.

Tao berhasil menemukan mobil ferrary merah sesuai dengan kunci yang berhasil diraihnya sebelum turun ke basement. Ia berlari menuju mobil itu diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya, namun sebuah tembakan dan suara jatuh membuatnya menoleh.

Setetes air bening seketika turun dari sudut matanya. Ia kembali menyusul Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya memasuki mobil. Tanpa ragu, ia menginjak pedal rem tanpa menunggu pintu garasi terbuka sepenuh dan tidak peduli ia menabrak banyak orang dengan mobil ini.

"Bertahanlah hyung, kita cari tempat bersembunyi terlebih dahulu." Ujar Tao mencoba tegar walaupun ia sudah kembali terisak ketika melihat kursi mewah mobil ini berlumuran darah Kyungsoo. "Setidaknya sampai ketiga pria brengsek itu pulang dari China."

"Siapa mereka?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan susah payah, menahan sakit yang mendera punggungnya.

"Para pengawal Chanyeol. Jongin terlalu gelap mata ketika kau diculik dan menculik balik Baekhyun." Rutuknya sembari memukul stir mobil. "Bodohnya dia memutuskan menimah panas lengan Baekhyun dengan simbolnya. Bisa dipastikan motif Chanyeol kali ini adalah balas dendam!"

Kyungsoo tertawa, membuatnya memuntahkan darah. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mati karena Chanyeol," ia menoleh lelah ke arah Tao.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sama sepertimu Tao-ah, aku punya kemampuan." Jelas Kyungsoo menutup matanya untuk sesaat. "Kau Time Controller, aku… Immortal Jumper." Suara decit ban menandakan Tao menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba- tiba. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Aku merasa aneh belakangan ini karena melalui sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya tanpa perasaan asing, dan semua kau konfirmasi ketika menghentikan vas bunga yang terlempar ke arahku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Immortal Jumper?" tanyanya tersendat, menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku mati tapi tidak dengan ingatanku, Tao-ah. Aku mengulang kehidupanku sejak kecil dengan seluruh ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya. Aku tahu Jongin melakukan background check padaku, ia selalu melakukan itu. Kau selalu bersama Kris, Sehun selalu bersama Luhan ataupun Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Aku tahu semuanya karena aku mengingatnya. Itu sebabnya terkadang aku tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama seseorang yang pertama kali bertemu denganku tapi aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, dikehidupan sebelumnya."

"Apa yang mau kau sampaikan padaku?" kini suara Tao bergetar, mungkin seluruh spekulasi sudah berputar di otaknya.

"Mengingat aku sudah merasa _de javu_, berarti ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengulang waktu bukan?" Tao mengangguk kaku. "Berarti ini bukan kematianku yang pertama kau saksikan bukan?"

"Hyung, kumohon jangan katakan itu." rengek Tao yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Berhentilah memutar balikan waktu, Tao-ah. Sebanyak apapun kau mencoba, aku akan tetap mati." Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan Tao yang menutup telinganya dan merengek tidak mau mendengar. "Kematian sudah ditentukan dan tak bisa diubah, kau tahu itu tapi kenapa kau terus memutar waktu."

"Jongin akan hancur, hyung."

"Jongin akan bangkit Tao-ah." Kini nafas Kyungsoo mulai tersengal dan rasa sakit familiar mulai menghampirinya. "Biarkan aku melewati satu kali rasa sakit kematian untuk satu kehidupan saja, kumohon."

"Tapi…"

"Aku lelah dengan semua rasa sakit ini, Tao-ah. Biarkan aku mengulang kehidupanku dan memperbaiki kesalahan. Kehidupanmu akan terus berlanjut, begitupula denganku dan orang lain. berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memutar lagi, Tao?" Tao mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tenang. "Pastikan Jongin tidak melakukan balas dendam pada Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, itu akan meringankan bebanku dikehidupan selanjutnya." Tao kembali mengangguk.  
"Sekarang berikan ponselmu!"

Tanpa kata, Tao segera memberikan ponselnya. Kyungsoo segera menelpon nomor Jongin dan berharap ia tidak mengganggu hal penting yang dilaluinya disana. "Ada apa Tao-ah? Kalau kau mau mengomel, kuberikan pada Kris!"

"Jongin-ah, ini aku."

"Kyungie, ada apa? Kenapa kau menelpon dari ponsel Tao?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Tidak peduli pada tangisan Tao yang mengeras. "Apa Tao kembali menangis? Berikan ponselnya padanya dan aku akan memberikan punyaku pada Kris."

"Kim – idiot – Jongin. Kai-ssi. Jonginnie, bilang pada Luhan untuk menjaga Sehunnie-ku."

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyungie?" tanya Jongin menyadari keanehan pada suara dan nafas Kyungsoo.

"Dan, Jongin apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin terdengar panic ditambah isakan Tao yang tertahan dan suara pintu mobil yang dibanting.

"Kau mencintaiku, kumohon jawablah Jongin."

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau yang harus menjawabku."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Kyungie. Sekarang, apa yang terjadi?"

"Jongin-ah, terimakasih dan aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Kyungsoo lirih , secara sepihak menutup telpon dan menatap Tao yang memandangnya dari luar. Ia tersenyum terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup mata.

_**Seven Life Ended Here**_

Jung Eunhee :  
Yeah! Akhirnya ada yang bilang ceritanya sesuai dengan judulnya. Terimakasih lho udah mo baca dan tetap membaca meskipun gak happy ending

Kim Leera :  
Ya si Kyungsoo ini kayak reinkarnasi tapi kalau reinkarnasi 'kan kita gak akan inget kehidupan sebelumnya tapi dicerita ini. Si Kyungsoo itu ingat semuanya, mulai dari dia dilahirkan sampai kematian yang selanjutnya.

Hea :  
Terimakasih udah mau review, tapi cerita ini gak akan selamanya sedih kok.

Queen :  
Aku malah mikirnya chapter pertama gak sedih sama sekali, tapi terimakasih udah mau baca, support dan me-review cerita ini.

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH :  
Ceritanya terpaku pada Kyungsoo yang terus mengulang kehidupannya dan kemampuannya untuk tetap mengingat kehidupan sebelum-sebelumnya. Terimakasih atas pujian dan tenang saja, bakal tetap dilanjut.


	4. Love of Unwanted Marriage Life

**Eighth Life Ended**

**Ninth Life Ended**

**Twelfth Life Ended**

**Fourteenth Life Ended**

**Twenty First Life Ended**

Entahlah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo mengulang kehidupannya, ia mulai kehilangan hitungannya pada kehidupan ke-22 nya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menghitung dan menyadari betapa percumanya ia menghitung kehidupannya. Tak akan ada yang tahu betapa banyaknya ia mengulang. Tak ada yang bisa diajaknya untuk berbagi rasa lelah. Tak ada, kecuali keinginannya untuk kembali bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Sehun membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidung seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kau sudah pulang Sehunna. Mau makan?"

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau minta libur dari kantor dan pergi ke rumah sakit bersamaku ya?" ajak Sehun yang langsung mendapat gelengan mantap dari Kyungsoo.

Pria yang lebih mungil daripada adiknya itu berjalan ke dapur dan mulai memasak. "Aku hanya kelelahan. Aku akan tidur lebih cepat hari ini." ujar Kyungsoo final, melirik adiknya yang duduk dimeja makan menunggu makanan jadi. "Mandilah dulu, akan kupanggil kalau makananmu sudah siap."

Sehun bergumam tak jelas dan pergi dari hadapannya. Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya pelan selagi menunggu air yang dipanaskannya mendidih. Matanya menatap lurus kearah kamarnya, dari sini ia bisa melihat kertas yang berhamburan dimeja kerja.

Ia menghela napas dan mulai memasukkan beberapa bahan ke dalam panci. Tidak lama, Sehun datang sembari mengeringkan rambut bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang meletakkan sup di atas meja. Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua kakak beradik itu segera menyantap masakannya.

"Sehunna, kau sudah selesai?" Sehun meletakan alat makannya ketika mendengar suara kakaknya terlampau serius. "Ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu." Sehun menunggunya dengan sabar. "Aku akan menikah."

Sehun menatap kakaknya cukup lama sebelum tawanya pecah. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang memijit pelipisnya pelan dan menyadari bahwa kakaknya tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda. "Hyung, aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu berkencan! Dan tiba-tiba kau mau menikah!" seru Sehun yang mulai stress.

"Kita memiliki utang yang cukup besar, Sehunna." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap kakaknya sedih. "Maafkan aku hyung. Aku hanya menjadi bebanmu!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehunna? Kau adikku, kau tanggung jawabku. Kau bukanlah beban."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kapan kau akan menikah hyung dan apa kau sudah melihat calon istrimu?"

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu dengan getir. "Secepatnya dan aku akan menikah dengan pria, Sehunna!"

Sehun berdiri secara tiba-tiba hingga kursi yang didudukinya jatuh. "APA KAU GILA HYUNG?! DAN KAU MENERIMANYA!"

"Tenanglah Sehun." Pinta Kyungsoo serta menunggu Sehun kembali duduk dihadapannya. "Aku tak punya pilihan. Ayah dari pria itu bersedia membayar seluruh hutang kita…"

"Dan apa yang dimintanya darimu, hyung?" sela Sehun

"Molla!" balasnya singkat. "Kudengar, bahkan putranya bukan gay." Kyungsoo menatap wajah Sehun dengan menyesal. Ia tidak ingin adiknya tahu tentang ini tapi cepat atau lambat Sehun akan mengetahuinya. Ia juga tidak bisa tiba-tiba meninggalkan Sehun jika ia pindah bersama suaminya. "Tidurlah, besok kau ada kuliah pagi bukan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo bangkit menuju kamarnya, tidak peduli bahwa mereka belum membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sebuah air mata turun dari sudutnya selagi ia membisikkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat malam Jongin. Aku… merindukanmu."

Cheesy Life

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kuliah pagi ini ketika sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumah kecil mereka. Sang supir memberitahu mereka bahwa hari ini Kyungsoo akan melakukan _fitting _baju, membuat Sehun bersikeukeh ikut bersama kakaknya.

Kyungsoo melenggang masuk kedalam butik diikuti oleh muka tertekuk Sehun. Ia mengikuti supirnya, memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana dua orang pria dan wanita tengah menunggunya. Sang wanita segera berdiri dan berhambur memeluknya.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga kami, Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan beralih pada Sehun. "Ah, kau pasti Sehunnie! Kau sangatlah tampan sekaligus imut. Mulai sekarang, kalian bisa memanggilku ibu."

"Iya, ibu." Ujar Sehun tergagap.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, ia tahu bagaimana senangnya Sehun bisa memanggil seseorang dengan ibu. Tapi senyumnya hilang terganti dengan keterpakuan ketika menyadari seorang pria yang duduk tak acuh pada sekitarnya, tepat disebelah suami sang ibu baru mereka.

Menyadari arah tatapan Kyungsoo, sang ibu bersuara, "Dia Kim Jongin, dia yang akan menjadi suamimu."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya enggan dan melirik tidak suka pada Kyungsoo. Hal itu cukup membuat goresan di hati Kyungsoo. Butuh waktu lama untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengannya namun sikap Jongin sangatlah berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti tarikan tangan ibu yang menggiringnya kedalam _fitting room_. Mencoba segala pakaian yang dikira cocok untuk dikenakannya dalam pernikahannya. Ia mencoba segalanya dengan setengah hati dan hal itu disadari oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyetujui pernikahan ini hanya karena terpaksa. Tapi, kau tidak akan menyesalinya Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap ibu membuat Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya heran. "Kalian akan saling belajar untuk mencintai."

"Iya ibu." Jawab Kyungsoo patuh. Ia sangat yakin akan rasa cintanya pada Jongin tapi tidak dengan perasaan Jongin padanya. Dari tatapan Jongin tadi, ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin membencinya.

Pelayan toko dan ibu keluar dari ruangannya, membiarkannya memakai pakaian dan tudung pengantinnya yang terlihat ganjil ketika dipadankan dengan jas putih. Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin, ia tidak mengira ia akan memakai pakaian pernikahan selama hidupnya.

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Jongin masuk tiba-tiba dengan jas serba hitam yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat kilat ganjil sebelum hilang sepenuhnya dari mata Jongin. "Apa kabar, Jongin-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan yang sebenarnya ingin menerjang calon suaminya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Jongin berjalan dengan angkuh mendekatinya, ia merunduk membuat matanya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Pandangan tajam sarat akan penghinaan. "Mari kita luruskan ini! Aku masih normal dan dengan sangat terpaksa menikahimu! Dan aku yakin kau tidak menyukai pernikahan ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku, terpaksa. "Setelah aku mendapatkan harta warisanku, bisa dipastikan kau tak perlu terkekung dalam penikahan ini."

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin yang keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa mendengarkan jawabannya. Matanya memanas sebelum akhirnya lelehan cair itu lolos. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar semua itu dari bibir Jongin. Ia tidak menyangka keluarga ini membuatnya menikahi Jongin hanya untuk mendapatkan harta warisan dan setelah itu membuangnya seperti sampah.

Cheesy Life

Sebuah pernikahan mewah takkan pernah dibayangkan oleh Kyungsoo. Pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat dan dilaksanakan di taman indah bukannya menambah rasa bahagianya. Justru membuatnya menahan mati-matian air matanya.

Untuk apa ia mendapatkan pernikahan mewah, tertutup dan indah jika akhirnya ia akan hanya diceraikan. Ia hanya digunakan sebagai alat peraih harta warisan dan mendapatkan bayaran setelah semua sandiwara ini berakhir.

Hanya ada tiga wajah tidak bahagia di tempat ini. Wajahnya, Jongin dan Sehun, tapi ia harus menutupinya karena tak ada pengantin yang tidak bahagia di hari pernikahannya. Ia mulai berjalan sendirian menuju altar dimana Jongin menunggunya dengan kesal.

Tangannya yang membawa buket putih terangkat tinggi di dadanya dan pakaian putihnya membuatnya terlihat anggun dan cantik melebihi wanita manapun yang hadir. Kyungsoo memasang senyum palsu yang sangat disadari oleh Jongin ketika menerimanya.

"Apa kau Do Kyungsoo bersedia menerima Kim Jongin dalam suka maupun duka?"

Genggaman pada buket bunga itu mengerat seiring dengan jawabannya. "Saya bersedia," balasnya terbata.

"Apa kau Kim Jongin bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Jongin lancar, terkesan datar. Jongin membuka tudung Kyungsoo dan sedikit tersentak ketika disambut mata merah Kyungsoo. Ragu, Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo dan kembali menutup tudung itu.

Kyungsoo menatap ranjang kosong dihadapannya. Ia memakai kamar tamu sedangkan Jongin memakai kamar utama dirumah baru mereka. Tak ada pembicaraan setelah pesta usai. Semua telah lelah dengan kepura-puraan ini, terutama Kyungsoo.

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan terbaring di ranjangnya dengan air mata dan isakan teredam. Mungkin mudah terlihat mencintai seseorang tapi sangatlah sulit ketika kau mencintai seseorang tapi harus berpura-pura untuk tidak.

Denting jam dikamarnya membuatnya segera menghapus air matanya dan keluar menuju dapur. Ia mulai memasak untuk makan malam dan mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. Cukup lama untuk menunggu Jongin duduk di meja makan dengan tatapan bosan tertuju padanya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Setelah makan ada yang ingin kubi…"

"Bicara saja sekarang!" tuntasnya dingin.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan memasang wajah kesalnya. "Aku tahu kau terpaksa melakukan pernikahan konyol ini. Aku juga. Tapi aku lebih terpaksa dan lelah jika kau terus menatapku dengan tatapan tuduhanmu itu." Jongin terlihat kesal namun tak bersuara. "Kau membutuhkanku untuk apapun itu yang berurusan dengan warisan tapi ayahmu telah menjamin seluruh hutang-hutang. Sekarang kita anggap saja kita ini dalam simbiosis mutualisme,"

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. "Tak ada gunanya kita saling membenci, lupakan saja kalau kita terikat dalam pernikahan. Anggap saja kita teman satu rumah." Kyungsoo menggoyangkan tangannya ketika Jongin tak kunjung membalasnya. "Berteman?"

Jongin menghela napas dan mengangguk lalu menerima uluran tangan itu. "Berteman."

Cheesy Life

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hidup berdampingan layaknya teman. Setidaknya itu lebih mudah untuk Kyungsoo daripada hidup dalam tatapan benci dan menuduh yang terlalu menusuk.

Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari kantor ketika melihat mobil Jongin dan satu mobil asing terparkir di halaman depan rumah mereka. ia menatap aneh ketika melihat sepasang highheels berada di rak sepatu rumahnya. Namun tak satupun lampu menyala.

Ia baru saja ingin berbelok memasuki dapur ketika suara desahan menghentikan langkahnya. Dua sosok siluet saling berpagut dan membelai satu sama lain hingga sang wanita menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah shock teman serumahnya. "Oh maaf Kyungsoo." Ujarnya pelan dan menarik wanita yang hampir telanjang bulat masuk ke kamarnya. "Kami tidak akan mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo menatap pintu kamar Jongin tak bisa diartikan. Kakinya terasa lemas dan selera memasaknya segera menghilang. Dengan terseok-seok, Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan sedikit bersyukur karena kamar-kamar mereka kedap suara.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyungsoo membuka laci meja disamping ranjangnya dan mengambil banyak pil kemudian menelannya. Ia menangis tanpa peduli bahwa ia akan terlihat kacau besok sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat dan menyadari keberadaannya. "Yeah?"

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tak pergi kerja? Ini sudah jam 8 pagi."

Sahutan Jongin sontak mengagetkankan Kyungsoo. Ia segera berdiri dan terhuyung ketika obat tidurnya masih memberikan efek yang cukup hingga membuatnya memecahkan jam kacanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Hmm, hanya terlalu mengantuk."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ditangannya. Ia tidak yakin bisa masuk ke kantornya dengan keadaan kacau balau seperti ini terutama suasana hatinya. Perlahan ia menuju kamar mandi dan melihat bayangannya. Mata merah, bengkak dan sangat sembab membalasnya. Mau tidak mau ia kembali mengingat apa yang telah membuatnya menangis. Mencoba tidak peduli, Kyungsoo membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tangannya sibuk menekan layar datar ditangannya selagi keluar menuju dapur. Gerakannya terhenti ketika matanya menemukan roti panggang dan susu yang telah dingin. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, setidaknya Jongin peduli padanya.

Menyelesaikan sarapannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sehun yang sudah lama tidak diurusnya. Baru saja ia menutup pintu rumah mereka, mobil yang bukan milik Jongin masih terparkir di halaman mereka. lagi, ingatan Jongin mencumbu wanita lain dihadapannya membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sembari menahan air matanya, ia meninggalkan rumah itu.

Perjalanan menuju rumahnya memakan waktu yang lama, mengingat rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Jongin berada di pinggir kota namun masih kawasan elit yang kecil. Rumah mereka bahkan hanya memiliki perkarangan kecil, halaman belakang yang cukup luas dengan gudang penyimpanan yang terpisah dari rumah.

Kyungsoo segera mengutuk kebiasan jorok Sehun ketika mendapati rumah masa kecilnya jauh dari kata rapi dan bersih. Celana dalam, bungkus makanan, makanan kadarluarsa sampai kaos Sehun tersebar dimana-mana ditambah lagi ia baru saja menginjak seekor serangga yang tak mempunyai dosa apapun.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Kyungsoo segera membereskan kekacauan ini selagi menyiapkan sumpah serapah, caci makian, petuah dan nasihat saat Sehun kembali ke rumah.

Namun hingga jam 11 malam dan makanan yang dibuatnya telah mendingin, Sehun tak kunjung kembali. Ponselnya tak bisa dihubungin dan ia sedikit merasa bodoh tak mempunyai satupun nomor teman Sehun. Ia terus menunggu hingga Sehun kembali. Kembali dengan keadaan mabuk.

Sehun tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memandangnya kalut. Tapi tubuh Kyungsoo tak bisa bergerak dan hanya memandang adiknya yang berjalan sembari meraba menuju kamarnya dan segera terlelap. Ia hanya memandang pintu kamar Sehun yang masih terbuka dengan penghuninya yang terlihat kotor, tak butuh waktu lama Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Menangisi keteledorannya dalam mengurus Sehun.

Cheesy Life

Bisa dirasakan oleh Sehun lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menyapa kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya sedih. Ia tahu bahwa seluruh kebodohan yang dilakukannya akan dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo sebagai kesalahannya.

"Sehunna," suara Kyungsoo yang serak sudah membuat Sehun tak berani menatapnya. Meskipun pria yang lebih mungil darinya tak menunjukkan kemarahan. "Ini baru beberapa minggu sejak pernikahanku, bagaimana kalau aku tak melihatmu dalam beberapa bulan?"

"Hyung…"

"Bukankah kau mau menjadi dokter? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pulang malam, mabuk dan menyia-yiakan kesehatanmu. Setidaknya kau pikirkan perasaanku?"

"Maafkan aku," Sehun mulai terisak.

"Kau takkan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan bukan? Beritahu aku!"

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu bagaimana aku membantumu?" seru Kyungsoo yang kini mulai menunjukkan amarahnya. "kau anak baik dan pintar Sehun. Tapi kenapa kau mengecewakanku dengan tindakanmu semalam!"

"Aku…"

Baru saja Sehun akan menjawab, pintu depan terbanting terbuka. Menampilkan pria dengan pakaian jauh dari normal dan layak pakai serta wanita dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan datang menghampiri Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo.

"Yosh Sehun! Siap untuk malam ini?"

Sehun sendiri menatap horror pria dan wanita dihadapannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati wajah penuh kekecewaan yang terpampang jelas diwajah kakaknya. "Aku tidak …"

Wanita itu menarik tangan Sehun mencoba menariknya berdiri. "Sudahlah, kita ke garasi sekarang. Mobil yang nanti malam akan kau gunakan harus diperiksa. Kau tidak mau berakhir sama seperti Yun Jeong di jurang 'kan?"

Sehun menarik tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri, terlihat ingin pergi. Ia tersenyum getir, "Aku pulang Sehunna. Kau jaga dirimu, eoh! Biarkan aku menenangkan diriku!" Kyungsoo segera keluar dari rumahnya, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya. Ia hanya perlu pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Rumahnya bersama Jongin terlihat ramai dengan beberapa mobil terparkir di halaman. Tetapi mobil dari kemarin malam masih tidak berubah posisi dan terlihat kusam dengan debu yang menempel. Ia tidak peduli dan menghela napas lega – tanpa sadar – ketika tak satu pun sepatu wanita di rak sepatu.

Namun rumah terlihat sepi dan sedikit berantakan dengan _snack_. Tak satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan terlihat. Ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang dan melihat seseorang pria tinggi berdiri di depan gudang penyimpanannya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, pria itu berbicara sesuatu dan berjalan menuju rumah diikuti oleh pria lain, yang terakhir keluar dari gudang tersebut adalah Jongin dan menguncinya.

Seorang pria dengan kantung mata tebal tapi masih terlihat tampat dan sedikit manis segera menghampirinya. "Halo, aku Huang Zitao! Maaf saat pernikahan kalian aku tak bisa datang."

Kyungsoo segera tersenyum mendengar suaranya yang sangat ceria dan dirindukannya. Ia sedikit kaget ketika sosok Kris segera menghampirinya dan tersenyum dingin. "Kris!" ujarnya dan berlalu memasuki rumah. Tao segera menariknya diikuti oleh wajah-wajah familier dan mulai memperkenalkan diri satu persatu.

"Aku Xi Luhan, apa yang mengganggumu?" ucapan Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahi, heran. Bukan soal pertanyaannya yang sangat jelas mengingat penampilannya yang kacau tapi dengan nada suaranya yang terlampau datar.

"Bukan apa-apa." Dustanya sembari membuang muka. Sekilas ia melihat kilat keraguan dan sedikit kemarahan di mata Jongin. "Apa kalian akan tinggal untuk makan malam?"

"Ya! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga akan datang bukan?" tanya Tao pada Kris disampingnya. Kris hanya mengangguk kaku sembari memain gelas wine ditangannya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan menuju dapur, memulai memasak makanan dalam jumlah banyak hingga sebuah suara menganggetkannya. "Aku Baekhyun," ujarnya dalam suara yang terdengar formal, kaku dan aneh. "Maaf mengagetkanmu! Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, aku tak mendengar langkah kakimu." Sahut Kyungsoo yang masih mengelus dadanya. "Kau bisa membantuku memotong wortel."

Baekhyun segera mengerjakannya tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang seharusnya kembali pada sup-nya. Ia memandang punggung sahabat lamanya dengan rindu. Sebenarnya ia cukup kaget dengan kemunculan wajah-wajah familier yang sangat dirinduinya tapi harus kembali berpura-pura asing karena pertama kali bertemu.

Makan malam telah selesai, malam yang hidup mengingat biasanya hanya mereka berdua yang makan dalam diam. Kyungsoo turun ke basement setelah celetukan Chanyeol yang meminta wine koleksi Jongin yang langsung dibalas delikan pemiliknya tapi tetap dituruti.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Kau tidak pulang semalam dan kudengar kau tidak masuk kerja 2 hari?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam. "Kau terdengar seperti suami yang khawatir istrinya tidak pulang, Jongin-ah." Candanya yang berhasil melihat Jongin terlihat salah tingkah. Ia terkikik. "Aku pulang kerumah, melihat keadaan Sehunna."

"Oh, bagaimana keadaannya?" pertanyaan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang keluarga. "Ada apa ? kau terlihat sedih?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu dan mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. "Jongin-ah, bisakah Sehun pindah kesini? Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya jika…"Kyungsoo menghela napas pasrah. "Lupakan saja, aku pernah bertanya ini."

"Tidak masalah, Sehun bisa pindah." Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan melaluinya, "Ayo naik! Chanyeol hyung pasti sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak?"

Benar saja perkataan Jongin. Chanyeol menatap mereka sembari memainkan alisnya yang bermaksud menggoda. "Kupikir Kai sudah menyerang Kyungsoo di basement." Ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tapi bisa didengar oleh semuanya. "Ohhhhh… aku jadi menyesal mengunjungi pasangan pengantin baru. Kami mengganggumu ya Kai-ah?"

Jongin mendengus kesal selagi mengambil botol wine dari tangan Kyungsoo dan membukanya. "Berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak!" sergah Jongin sinis.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir ranum Tao yang kini bersandar nyaman di dada Kris. Ia terlihat memandang khawatir pasangan itu. "Aku melihat kamar yang dipenuhi barang pribadi Kyungsoo. Maaf aku hanya bermaksud melihat-lihat."

Ketika Kyungsoo ingin menjawab, Jongin datang dan duduk disampingnya, merangkulnya lembut dan memainkan jari-jari kecilnya. "Kau bercanda?" sahut Jongin terdengar sebal. "Itu hanya ruang kerja Kyungsoo sedangkan kamar yang satunya lagi adalah kamar kami sekaligus ruang kerjaku."

Hati Kyungsoo sedikit menghangat, ia terus memandangi tangannya yang sedang digenggam Jongin. Tangannya yang kecil terlihat sangat pas ditangan besar Jongin. Meskipun harus ia akui, ia sedikit kecewa karena semua ini hanyalah kepura-puraan mereka dihadapan teman-teman Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa mobil putih di depan milikmu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada datarnya dan Kyungsoo juga menyadari ekspresi serta tatapan Luhan juga sama kosongnya.

"Mobil apa?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya dan segera menoleh ketika Jongin terkekeh.

Tangan besar itu membuat Kyungsoo menggenggam sesuatu yang dingin, ia tak lihat Jongin meletakkan sesuatu dalam kepalan tangannya. Jongin melepas rangkulannya dan memperhatikan ekspresi kebingungan Kyungsoo ketika mendapati sebuah kunci.

"Kupikir warna merah cocok untukmu tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Kau tak menyukai perhatian berlebihan kepadamu. Jadi, kurasa putih cocok untukmu." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman menawan.

Kyungsoo memandang kunci kuda jingkrak itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia melirik Jongin ragu. Menyadari arti tatapan itu, tangan Jongin beralih membelai rambutnya. "Aku bersungguh sungguh." Sedikit tersentak ketika Kyungsoo menerjangnya dalam pelukan dan membalasnya tulus, dia menambahkan dengan sedikit berbisik. "Jangan khawatir aku akan mengambilnya setelah teman-temanku pergi. Mobil itu milikmu sekarang."

"Terimakasih, Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo berulang kali.

"Ge, kapan kau akan membeli 'kan ku mobil juga?" rengekan Tao membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tao dan Kris. Kris mendengus dan menenggak wine-nya hingga habis. "Kris ge jahat."

Tao menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris dan memunggunginya. Kris menatap punggung itu sendu. "Aku sudah membelikanmu mobil sedari dulu yang lebih aman daripada motormu, Tao-ah." Ujar Kris lembut sembari mengalungkan tangannya dipinggang Tao dan menarik mendekatinya.

"Ah gege benar!" sahut Tao yang polos atau dungu dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kris. Semua yang melihat tingkah Tao yang sebentar marah dan berubah menjadi manja dalam hitungan detik hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu.

Cheesy Life

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo." Sapa Jongin yang sudah rapi dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Pagi." Balas Kyungsoo ceria, ia menyadari bahwa sikap Jongin semakin hangat dan baik baginya. Pesta beberapa hari yang lalu juga berakhir menyenangkan. Ia sangat menyukai keberadaan orang-orang familier di dekatnya tapi juga merasakan keanehan pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, Tao begitu pula Jongin yang entah mengapa terasa ganjil.

"Apa Sehun tak mau pindah juga?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Sepulang kerja nanti, aku akan menjemputnya."

"Sebaiknya seperti itu daripada kau terus-menerus khawatir dengan pergaulannya." Ujar Jongin yang beranjak dari meja makan. "Aku pergi dulu, Kyungie."

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti seketika dan memandang punggung Jongin yang tergesa-gesa memasuki mobilnya. Ia sangat merindukan panggilan itu dan tidak menyangka Jongin memanggilnya seperti tadi. Tapi sepertinya, Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari panggilan itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Malam sudah sangat larut dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyangka tugasnya menumpuk tinggi, membuatnya harus melembur malam. Ia merapikan meja kerjanya sebelum menuju parkiran mobilnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat mobil pemberian Jongin yang ia kira sebelumnya adalah milik wanita yang ditiduri Jongin.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Kyungsoo menyesali pikiriannya yang melalang buana. Mau tak mau, dadanya kembali nyeri dan sesak. Tapi ia menyukuri bahwa sikap Jongin perlahan terbuka dan menjadi lebih lembut dari hari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah lamanya dan mengeryit heran ketika rumah itu seperti rumah hantu. Ia menjejaki kakinya di rumah lama dan mencari keberadaan adiknya. Namun sayangnya, Sehun tak terlihat dimana pun.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Kyungsoo menyalakan ponselnya dan melacak GPS ponsel Sehun. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo segera menghampirinya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika tiba di sebuah balapan liar dan tidak peduli dengan siulan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Entah karena mobil mewahnya atau karena parasnya yang memang cukup mempesona.

Mata Kyungsoo terus terarah pada ponselnya dan berhenti ketika titik miliknya bertumpu dengan titik milik Sehun. Ia mengedarkan padangannya dan terus mencari. Butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo menemukan Sehun dan membuatnya marah dan sedih bersamaan.

Adiknya tengah berciuman dengan pria asing dengan keadaan terpojok di dalam mobil. Ia bisa mendengarkan desahan Sehun saat pria itu mulai melesakan tangannya kedalam celana Sehun. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan menarik Sehun yang sudah berantakan, memerah dan menangis.

"Hey dia milikku, _Bung!"_ serunya tak tak terima.

"Dia adikku, _Bung!"_ sahut Kyungsoo sengit dan jangan lupakan tatapan mematikan yang membuat pria itu bergidik.

Kyungsoo segera menarik Sehun menuju mobilnya dan memacunya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar. "Apa kau mau hyung-mu ini menemukan adiknya dalam keadaan kacau setiap kalinya?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. "Aku tak pernah memaksakan prestasi akedemismu Sehunna. Aku hanya memintamu menjauhi apapun yang berhubungan dengan tempat tadi!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berteriak dan memukul stir mobilnya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam ketika ia mengenali jalan yang menuju rumah hyung-nya dengan suaminya.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan adiknya dan membuka kulkas, menenggak sebotol air dingin. Menghiraukan pandangan heran dari Jongin, Luhan dan Kris yang duduk memandangnya. Ia melepaskan botol itu hingga berserakan disekitarnya dan jatuh bersimpuh.

Jongin segera menghampirinya dan menenangkannya yang mulai terisak. "Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa?" kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan mencengkram baju Jongin erat. "Beritahu aku."

Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab membuat Jongin geram sendiri dan segera membopong pria mungil itu kekamarnya. Sekilas ia melihat sosok lain di dalam mobil Kyungsoo dan mengenalinya sebagai Sehun yang juga terlihat terisak dari temaram lampu mobil. Jongin meletakkan tubuh yang masih terisak itu di ranjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia terus menemani Kyungsoo hingga pria itu mulai tenang dan terlihat sangat lelah.

"Jongin-ah," bisik Kyungsoo serak. "Bernyanyilah untukku?"

Jongin segera menurutinya, menyanyi dengan lirih namun cukup merdu untuk menghantarkan Kyungsoo ke alam mimpinya :  
Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga  
Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam  
Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon  
Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo  
Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya

Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni…"

"Jongin-ah, bisa kau panggil aku Kyungie mulai sekarang?" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan mengangguk kecil. "Terimakasih"

Cheesy Life

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan segera terduduk ketika menyadari ranjang yang ditempatinya bukanlah miliknya. Ia meraup wajahnya dan menghela napas lelah, perlahan turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat Jongin sibuk dimeja makan dengan ponsel yang harus tertahan diantara telinga dan bahunya. Ia menghampirinya dan mengambil alih pekerjaan tangan Jongin yang dengan sibuk mengelurkan isi dapur dari plastic belanja.

Jongin tersenyum dan megganti ponselnya ke telinga lain. "Aku mau surat pengunduran diri itu di proses hari ini juga…" ucapnya sembari memperhatikan punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang meletakkan barang-barang di kulkas. "Baiklah kutunggu hasilnya."

"Siapa yang mengundurkan diri Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mencuci tangannya.

"Kau." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti. "Kurasa kau tak perlu bekerja lagi, Kyungie. Mengingat aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan rumah, kau dan Sehun. Dan aku tak menerima kata 'tidak'!" selanya ketika Kyungsoo terlihat mau membantah. "Sebaiknya kau mandi. Sehun sudah berangkat kuliah barusan dan untuk masalah Sehun kau tak perlu khawatir, Luhan hyung adalah dosen di universitas Sehun dan bisa mengawasinya."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lembut. "Terimakasih Jongin-ah."

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih, ini tugasku sebagai…" kalimatnya terhenti dan memandang kikuk lawan bicaranya. "Aku harus ke kantor." Lanjutnya dan segera menuju mobilnya.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sangatlah penasaran dengan kalimat menggantung Jongin. Namun ia segera menelan rasa ingin tahunya dan mulai membersihkan diri serta rumahnya. di tengah pekerjaannya, sebuah fax masuk dan membuatnya mendengus sebal. Surat konfirmasi pengunduran dirinya telah dikirim, membuatnya berpikir apa yang akan dikerjakannya selama siang hingga sore selain menunggu Jongin pulang.

Kemudian, pikirannya kembali melayang. Mungkinkah jika ia tidak terus-menerus mati dan mengulang kehidupan, ia akan menikah dengan Jongin yang mencintainya dikehidupan sebelum-sebelumnya? Tidak dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang ini, menikah dengan Jongin karena keterpaksaan dan harta warisan. Mungkin saja Jongin bersikap manis padanya karena tak ingin menerima laporan tentangnya yang terlalu sakit hati dan memutuskan untuk bercerai sebelum menerima harta warisan?

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit tapi tidak sesakit hatinya hingga kakinya terasa seperti jelly dan membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh. Ia lagi-lagi menyesali pikirannya dan kebenaran dibalik semaunya, mau tidak mau bulir bening itu kembali terjatuh.

Apa kesalahannya hingga harus menerima kemampuan sial yang terus membuatnya tersiksa? Ia hanya butuh satu kehidupan saja. Satu kehidupan normal. Satu kehidupan cintanya dengan Jongin. Satu kebahagian yang cukup untuknya. Satu kali pernikahan tanpa paksaan. Satu memori bahagia tentang kehidupannya? Bukan kehidupan berulang kali yang membuat kepala sakit dengan seluruh ingatan yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak ingat berasal dari kehidupan mana?

"Kyungsoo," suara Luhan membuatnya serabutan menghapus air matanya. Namun ketika ia ingin berdiri, kakinya mengkhianatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya yang segera membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Kyungsoo disertai senyuman tapi senyuman itu menjadi kaku dan pudar. Sehun menatapnya khawatir, benci dan kecewa sebelum membanting pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ia tiba-tiba saja begitu." Balasnya. "Aku pulang!"

Kyungsoo bangkit ketika kakinya tidak terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sekilas ia menatap pintu kamarnya dan mendesah kecil. "Bagaimana aku tidur malam ini?" ia menyeret kakinya menuju halaman depan, berniat merapikan kebun kecil mereka. Tapi tak satu pun alat kebun terlihat disekitarnya.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang penyimpanan di belakang rumah yang selalu dihindarinya karena terlihat mengerikan. Ia tanpa sadar memekik senang saat gudang itu terkunci, membuatkannya alasan untuk tidak melakukan perkebunannya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum melirik sekilas pintu itu.

Ia mengerang malas dan memasuki rumahnya, mencari kunci gudang itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya menemukannya dan kembali membuka gudang gelap itu. Dengan penerangan kecil yang dihadirkan dari senter kecil yang dibawanya, Kyungsoo memasuki gudang besar itu lebih dalam.

Ketika ia menemukan selang serta cangkul kecil dan berniat mengambilnya, bau anyir tiba-tiba menyerang penciumannya. Ia mengedarkan cahaya senter dan memekik kecil ketika melihat sosok wanita yang terikat di kursi berlumuran darah.

"Kumohon, tolonglah aku." Lirihnya terbata-bata.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Kyunsoo segera menghampirinya dan membuka ikatan itu. "Kau…" ujar Kyungsoo tercekat ketika wanita itu mencekik dan membantingnya ke lantai. Membuat kepalanya terbentur cukup keras dan membuatnya pusing.

Kyungsoo mengenalinya sebagai wanita yang dibawa Jongin kerumah. Tapi mengapa wanita ini terikat dalam lumuran darah dan menyerangnya. Wanita itu menyeringai nakal pada Kyungsoo dan merobek pakaiannya.

Tali yang tadi mengikat wanita itu kini mengikat tangan Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tanpa perlawanan. Matanya setengah terbuka menyadari bahwa wanita itu mulai merangsangnya dengan lihai hingga miliknya dalam waktu singkat telah mengacung sempurna.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tertawa rendah, ia mengambil lelehan darah yang keluar dari kepala Kyungsoo dan melapisinya di leher dan dada Kyungsoo. Ia segera menggigit bibirnya ketika miliknya terasa hangat dan basah, mau tidak mau suara desahannya sedikit terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih, menahan rasa sakit yang tidak seharusnya mendera bagian bawahnya.

"Membalas dendam pada pasangan Kim Jongin," ungkapnya senang. "Katakan padanya, inilah balasannya telah mengurungku di tempat hina ini." Kyungsoo tidak sempat membalas ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba merobek dadanya.

Cheesy Life

Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman, membuatnya harus membuka mata dan mendapati tatapan khawatir dari Jongin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati semua wajah familier dengan tambahan Yixing dan Suho.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyungie-ya?" kyungsoo mengeryit heran mendengar suara Jongin yang terdengar serak. Ia mencoba bangun dan mengamati wajah Jongin lebih dalam.

"Apa kau baru menangis? Matamu terlihat semb…" jongin segera memeluknya erat. Matanya melihat Sehun yang juga terlihat menangis. "Ada apa sebena…" ucapanya terhenti ketika ingatannya terakhir kali berada di dalam gudang.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, memori rasa sakit ketika wanita itu merobek dadanya masih terasa. Pelukan Jongin semakin mengerat dan dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat seluruh orang mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Tenanglah, Kyungie. Aku disini. Aku disini." Ujar Jongin terisak pelan, tangannya terus membelai punggung Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan pria mungil itu. "Kau aman."

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur melingkari pinggang Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Ia perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati detak jantung beraturan milik Jongin, terdengar seperti lullaby yang mengantarnya ke alam mimpi. Tapi ia merasakan kejanggalan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka, matanya menatap Jongin tak percaya. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo membuka baju dan melihat dadanya yang tak tergores sedikit pun. Tapi rasanya ada yang hilang.

"Kyungie-ya, dengarkan aku," Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar dan mendekapnya didada.

"Jongin-ah!" seru Kyungsoo kalut. "Jongin-ah, aku tak bisa merasakan detak jantungku!" ia menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya didada. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan jantungku? Kenapa aku terasa dingin sekali?"

"Kyungie-ya, Kyungie dengarkan aku." Jongin mencoba menghentikan racauan Kyungsoo hingga ia harus menampar pria itu. "Hiks, maafkan aku. Dengarkan aku, kumohon. Kau akan baik-baik saja! Aku berjanji kau akan menjalani hidup normalmu. Percayalah padaku, aku akan mengembalikan jantungmu. Kumohon!"

Lelehan bening lepas begitu saja. Kyungsoo sangat membenci jika ia harus melihat Jongin menangis dihadapannya, terlebih lagi jika semua itu adalah kesalahannya namun ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Jongin mengurungnya di gudang? Kenapa wanita itu melukainya? Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa ia tak bisa merasakan detaknya? Kenapa ia masih tetap hidup bahkan setelah wanita itu merobek dadanya? Apa semua ini mimpi?

Matanya beralih ke pintu saat Yixing datang dan mengacungkan suntikan kelengannya. "Ini hanya obat tidur, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau butuh istirahat." Ujarnya lembut, membuatnya membiarkan saat ujung tajam itu menembus kulitnya.

Cheesy Life

Mata bulat itu kembali terbuka dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia kembali terlelap di ranjang Jongin. Mungkin Sehun menempati kamarnya sekarang, ia tak melihat sejak bocah itu membanting pintu kamarnya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang itu dan berhenti untuk menatap bayangannya di cermin. Pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang cukup mengalahkan Tao. Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa suara.

"Kita harus bertindak cepat," seruan Kris menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dan membuatnya merapat ke dinding. "Suho?"

"Aku sedang mencobanya!" sahut suara Suho dengan kesal. "Melacak sebuah sarang bukanlah hal yang mudah!"

"Tenanglah, Myeonie." Suara Yixing kini terdengar menenangkan. "Aku tahu Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai waktu yang lama, tapi berikanlah Jun Myeon waktu."

"Sehun, pergilah kuliah. Setidaknya jangan mengecewakan kakakmu lagi." Suara Luhan mengalun lembut, tidak datar seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku belajar jika hyung sekarat?" sahut Sehun mengatasi tangisannya.

"Setidaknya istirahatlah dikamar," suara Jongin kini membalasnya tak kalah lembut. "Kau belum berhenti menangis semenjak kemarin malam."

"Gambaran Kyungsoo hyung di gudang itu tak bisa hilang dari pikiranku," isakan Sehun semakin kuat. "Aku tak mau bermimpi buruk."

"Tidurlah!"

Tak ada yang berbicara ketika dua langkah kaki itu meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Tapi Sehun dan Luhan muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah lelah. "Hyung.." ucap Sehun lirih, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kau lihat! Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Sekarang tidurlah!" sergah Luhan ketika Sehun ingin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia menggiring Sehun memasuki kamar tepat disebelah kamar Jongin. "Aku akan menemaninya."

Kyungsoo melangkah, menunjukan dirinya pada kerumunan yang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Tak ada yang berbicara, seperti menunggu sesuatu untuk terjadi. "Ada yang mau kopi?"

Baekhyun bangkit dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk disamping Jongin yang terlihat lelah tetapi tetap memaksakan senyuman padanya. "Biarkan aku yang membuat."

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan cincin pernikahannya. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Jongin menghela napas kasar, Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jongin terus menghapus air matanya dengan telunjuk. "Sebelum aku mendengar penjelasan seluruhnya. Berapa lama umurku?"

"5 hari termasuk hari ini." Kris berujar mantap meskipun ia menunduk dengan raut wajah sedih sembari memeluk Tao yang tergolek lemas.

Kyungsoo tertawa nyaring, beringsut mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya. Kepalanya kembali beristirahat di dada Jongin. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Siapa wanita itu, Jongin-ah?" ia bisa merasakan Jongin membuang wajahnya. "Kau tak mau menjawabku?"

Tak ada jawaban hingga suara Suho menyela mereka. "Aku sudah menemukannya!"

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol dan Jongin segera bangkit tapi Kyungsoo menahannya, "Jongin-ah, tetaplah disini." Pintanya dan membuat Jongin kembali terduduk.

"Biar aku dan Tao yang ikut." Baekhyun tiba dengan segelas kopi yang diletakkan dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Yixing, kau tetap disini." Pria itu menunjukkan lesung pipit dan mengangguk. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, mereka telah pergi.

Kyungsoo mengambil kopinya dan kesempatan itu digunakan Jongin untuk memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum miris dengan Yixing yang terlihat sedih. "Nah Yixing hyung, sekarang ceritakan siapa kalian dan wanita itu?"

"Kau belum melupakan pertanyaanmu, eoh?" yixing tersenyum dan menggeser posisinya mendekati Kyungsoo. "Apa kau percaya dunia Aesthral?" kyungsoo mengangguk, tentu saja dia mengangguk. Dunia Aesthral adalah satu-satunya alasan yang bisa menjelaskan kemampuannya. "Pasti kau mengenal Incubus bukan?" Kyungsoo tak mengira bahwa Yixing benar-benar membawanya membicarakan makhluk dari dunia itu. "Wanita Incubus dan ditangkap Jongin. Sayangnya, kau masuk ke gudang penyimpanan sebelum kami memindahkannya."

Kyungsoo mengingat kunjungan mereka pertama kali setelah malam wanita itu menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini adalah memasuki gudang penyimpanannya. Ia tersenyum semakin miris. "Jadi aku menikahi pria yang pekerjaannya semacam mediator? Kupikir ini hanya masalah harta warisan?" Yixing mengeryit aneh. "Bukan apa-apa hyung."

Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan Yixing, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar Jongin dan mengetuknya berulang hingga Jongin mengalah dan membukanya. Ia menatap punggun Jongin yang terbaring tanpa mau melihatnya.

"Kupikir ini hanya masalah harta warisan Jongin-ah?" Pria itu tak menjawabnya. Kyungsoo merangkak dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Ia terus menahan Jongin yang hendak berbalik. "Biarkan seperti ini Jongin-ah."

"Kau tak marah padaku?" Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng mantap. "Walaupun aku menggunakanmu sebagai alasan harta warisan dan kini nyawamu terancam" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanyanya yang kembali terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Jongin tak menjawab ataupun sekedar mengeluarkan pekikan kaget. "Aku mencintaimu meskipun kau tidak. Sejujurnya aku berterimakasih pada ayahmu yang menjodohkanmu denganku serta melunasi utang-utangku. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih karena ia mendekatkanku padamu."

Kyungsoo tak melawan ketika Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar ini. ia hanya meneteskan air mata tanpa isakan saat melihat punggung Jongin menjauh.

Cheesy Life

Sudah dua hari semenjak Kris, Suho dan yang lainnya tak kunjung kembali. Keadaan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk dan Jongin terlihat seperti tidak pernah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak berani mengungkitnya meskipun ia merasa sangat bimbang.

Sehun, pria itu memilih meninggalkan rumah itu daripada melihat hyung-nya sekarat hari demi hari. Luhan juga mengikuti kepergian Sehun atas permintaan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk menjaga adiknya.

"Tiga hari lagi bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang terduduk di halaman belakang ditemani Yixing yang tak bersuara. "Hah! Tebakanku memang benar?"

"Tebakan apa?"

"Bahwa manusia tak bisa bertahan dengan rongga kosong di dadanya." Ujarnya dengan jenaka. Tapi keduanya tahu bahwa ia berbohong dan kalimat itu memiliki makna jamak. "Aku sedikit menyesal harus meninggalkan Jongin sebelum warisan dimilikinya dan menjadi beban baginya."

Yixing mengeryit bingung. "Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku selalu dibuat bingung olehmu tentang harta warisan yang terkadang terdengar bahkan kau tak sadar mengucapkannya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh canda. "Benarkah?" tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama dan segera digantikan oleh tangisan. "Pernikahan ini hanya sebuah kepura-puraan," semburnya yang tak bisa menahan semuanya. "Ayahnya menjanjikan untuk melunasi utang-utangku dengan pernikahan ini sebagai alat Jongin menerima harta warisan. Tapi, tapi, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku menyatakan perasaanku dua hari lalu tapi, tapi, Jongin seperti tidak mendengarnya."

Yixing segera memeluk Kyungsoo lembut, membiarkan pria itu menangis. "Tapi Kyungsoo-ya, dari yang kulihat. Jongin juga mencintaimu." Tangisan itu seketika berhenti, "tidak mungkin ia terlihat kacau dan bersedih seperti ini jika ia tak membalas cintamu. Setelah semua ini berlalu, pernikahan kalian bisa seperti yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan terisak bersamaan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum getir. "Tidak. Pernikahan ini takkan berlanjut. Aku akan meninggalkannya, selalu."

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yixing memandang Kyungsoo sedih. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Ia bangkit meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terpaku dan memasuki rumah. Yixing segera menyusulnya dan kembali terpaku ketika melihat Jongin menangis bersimpuh dilantai sedangkan Kris, Suho dan yang lain telah kembali namun memalingkan wajahnya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati Jongin dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang dibalas sangat erat oleh Jongin. Ia tersenyum pada semuanya dan menggumamkan terimakasih.

Tanpa disangka, Tao menjauhkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo dan segera menahan bahu Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Tao melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo sedih.

"Kau tak seharusnya mengetahuinya, Tao-ya?" Tao beringsut jauh dari Kyungsoo dan berteriak seperti orang gila sementara Kyungsoo menatap lantai dan menutup telinganya. "Bukan salahmu Tao?"

Kris yang kewalahan menahan Tao yang meronta sedikit bersyukur ketika Tao berhenti seketika ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Tao?"

Tao seperti kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mulai menangis. "Kyungsoo hyung…dia…dia…dia Immortal Jumper,"

Jongin segera menyeret Tao berdiri dan membuat pria panda itu menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah mendengar hal itu sama sekali."

"Karena hanya sedikit sekali orang yang memiliki kemampuan ini," sahut Kyungsoo lemah. "Kemampuan terkutuk." Tao terus menangis membuat semua orang bingung terlebih lagi memandang Kyungsoo tajam. "Ada orang yang tak bisa mati dan disebut kekal atau Immortal, tapi kekalan yang kumiliki bukanlah ditubuh namun, ingatan." Kyungsoo mengangkat matanya dan menatap Jongin dalam. "Aku berulang kali mati dan terlahir kembali dengan ingatan dari kehidupan sebelumnya, itulah Immortal Jumper."

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya, "Aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku terlahir Jongin-ah. Hitunganku kacau di kehidupan ke-22 tapi kau mau tahu sesuatu yang terus menahanku agar melanjutkan hidupku. Kau, Jongin-ah. Bagimu ini pertama kali kita bertemu, tapi bagiku sudah lebih dari itu. Dan aku terus mencintaimu."

Cheesy Life

Semenjak hari itu, Jongin tak pernah meninggalkan sisi Kyungsoo bahkan untuk semenit pun. Satu menit sangatlah berharga untuknya. Kris, Suho dan yang lainnya tak berhasil mendapatkan jantung Kyungsoo kembali karena Incubus itu telah memakannya tapi, tentu saja kehidupan Incubus itu telah berakhir.

Kyungsoo berbaring bersama Jongin dihalaman belakang mereka, menatap awan putih yang bergumul lebat. Matanya terus menatap langit sedangkan Jongin tak henti menatapnya. "Ah, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Kau masih suka Caramel Macchiato dan Tiramisu?"

"Darimana kau tahu? Semenjak kita menikah kau tak pernah membuatkanku itu."

"Kau lupa, aku sudah mengenalmu luar dalam dari kehidupan sebelumnya." Balas Kyungsoo gemas dan mencubit pipi Jongin. "Nah, Jongin-ah karena ini hari terakhirku."

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Kyungsoo marah.

Namun Kyungsoo segera menariknya untuk berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. "Jangan marah, kau hanya merusak hari. Ok, kembali ke topic utama. Aku mencintaimu, kau?"

Jongin membalas pelukan itu. "Tentu saja, kau pikir untuk apa aku menangisimu." Balasnya jenaka, tapi Kyungsoo tahu itu hanya penutup kebohongannya.

"Cium aku," pinta Kyungsoo. "Kau belum pernah menciumku sejak dipelataran."

Jongin tersenyum sendu dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu ciuman pertama Kyungsoo yang sangat basah karena air mata Jongin. Ia membiarkan Jongin yang mendominasi dan ia hanya perlu menikmatinya.

"Terimakasih"

"Hmm,"

Mereka terlarut dalam keheningan yang nyaman, hanya memandang wajah satu sama lain. "Kau tak mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang pernikahan kita? Aku juga tak melihat ayah dan ibumu semenjak pernikahan."

"Ahh, mereka mungkin akan kaget mendengar berita ini. Tapi, memang awalnya aku membencimu karena aku harus menikah demi harta warisan kakekku. Entah mengapa ayahku malah membawa seorang pria untuk kunikahi, tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa julukan ayahku sebagai Matchmaker tidaklah salah. Kau pilihan yang tepat." Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat. "Tapi sejak malam kau mengajakku berteman, aku melihat senyuman manismu dan mulai menyukaimu."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku," sahut Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang mulai merayap dari kakinya. "Kau mencintaiku."

"Hmm, maaf karena membuatmu melalui ini semua. Maaf karena kau harus merasakan rasa sakit. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa memberikan kenangan indah untukmu. Maaf…"

"Berhentilah minta maaf." Pekik Kyungsoo jengah, mencoba menutupi ringisannya dan rasa sakit yang sangat susah dihiraukan di dadanya. "Gunakan saja untuk menciumku."

Kyungsoo perlahan menutup matanya sembari merasakan ciuman basah dari Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu, _my Kyungie."_

_**Another Life Ended Here**_

_**Author corner :**_

_**Maaf gak bisa balesin review-nya satu-satu. Chapter 5 adalah chapter terakhir, harap ditunggu.**_


	5. Love of The Immortal

_**Uncountable Life**_

Keberuntungan?

Keberuntungan mungkin menghampiri Kyungsoo saat ini. Meskipun ia tetap terlahir sebagai yatim piatu dan tinggal di rumah yatim. Ia tetap merasa beruntung karena ia tidak harus menyeret siapapun untuk menjadi adik kandungnya dan merasakan pahitnya kehidupan.

Tapi keberuntungannya juga membuatnya was-was. Sudah berulang kali ia kembali hidup dan selalu saja keberuntungannya tidak sebaik ini. Ia sudah hidup berapa kali untuk mengetahui betapa kejamnya dunia. Ia takut ketika suatu saat donator itu mendatanginya dan memintanya membalas jasanya. Dan mengapa Tuhan baru sekarang memberinya kehidupannya yang lebih mudah?

Sejak bayi ia sudah berada di rumah yatim tapi ketika umurnya beranjak 3 tahun. Seorang donatur tanpa nama dan identitas memberikan semua padanya. Walaupun donator itu tetap menyumbang pada anak lainnya tapi ia tetap menjadi satu-satu anak yang keperluan terpenuhi secara penuh. Membuatnya tidak mempunyai teman dan rasa iri yang selalu di rasakannya dari tatapan penghuni lainnya serta menjadi alat bagi pengurus yayasan untuk mengeruk keuntungan juga.

Maka ketika ia menginjak 10 tahun, ia mengemas barang-barangnya dan kabur dari rumah yatim itu. Berharap keberuntungannya kembali normal seperti kehidupannya yang terdahulu.

Kyungsoo sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk kabur dimasa suram seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia hanyalah anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang tak bisa bekerja apapun dan masih bergantung pada orang lain. Namun keberuntungan menghampirinya lagi.

Seorang wanita melihatnya meringkuk di depan pertokoan yang sudah tutup. Ia menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang. Lama-kelamaan, wanita itu menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai putranya terlebih lagi wanita itu tinggal sendirian dan tidak mempunyai anak.

Bocah kecil itu tumbuh menjadi remaja manis yang disukai semua temannya. Kyungsoo tampan dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang manis, pintar, baik dan rendah hati, dan disukai guru-gurunya. Pengalaman hidup berulang kali memberikannya kemampuan untuk beradaptasi dan mencari simpati dari orang lain.

Namun ketika umurnya menginjak 17 tahun, ia pulang dan menemukan sebuah surat. Sebuah surat yang memberitahunya bahwa ia masih hidup dalam lindungan sang donator masa kecilnya. Surat yang ditanda tangani persis seperti surat-surat lain di rumah yatim piatu untuk mengurusnya. Dan wanita yang sudah dianggap seperti ibunya adalah wanita yang dibayar untuk merawatnya.

Ketakutan Kyungsoo kembali menyerangnya, ia semakin yakin kebaikan sang donator memiliki motif lain yang bisa membawa imbas buruk padanya. Kyungsoo segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan pergi dari rumah itu.

Pekerjaan sambilannya cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil. Kini ia hanya masuk kesekolah untuk mengisi absensi ataupun mengikuti ulangan yang diberitahukan oleh temannya. Hidupnya terdedikasikan untuk bekerja dan mencari pekerjaan yang layak.

Ketika ia kembali dari pekerjaannya, apartemen kecil yang terasa luas itu membuatnya merindukan sosok Tao ataupun Sehun yang biasanya terlahir menjadi adiknya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengambil pensil hitam dan melanjutkan lukisannya. Lukisan Jongin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jongin-ah." Bisiknya pada kesunyian. "Aku merindukanmu, meskipun itu berarti hidupku sebentar lagi. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Jongin-ah."

Cheesy Life

Mentari pagi membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dan memakai seragamnya. Hari ini adalah kewajibannya untuk mengisi daftar kehadirannya jika tidak, ia akan dikeluarkan. Angin pagi tidak membuat harinya secerah sinar mentari. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan sembab karena menangisi takdirnya semalaman.

Gerbang sekolah membuatnya harus kembali tersenyum ketika semua orang yang mengenalnya menyapa. Ia segera memasuki kelas dan duduk sendirian. Walaupun ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang baik tapi ia memilih untuk tidak memiliki teman dekat. Hidupnya bukan mencari teman dan bertahan hidup seperti yang lainnya. Hidupnya adalah untuk bertemu Jongin dan kembali mengulang, lagi.

"Hai Kyungsoo." Sapa seseorang yang sering ia kenal tapi tak diketahui namanya. "Kurasa kau akan senang hari ini."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ingin menanyakan nama gadis di depannya.

"Ini karena kau jarang masuk sekolah. Sejak kemarin, ada satu keluarga yang pindah ke sekolah ini dan salah satunya masuk ke kelas ini." gadis itu bercerita dengan heboh. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengingat bahwa Tao dan Sehun sering bercerita seperti gadis itu. "Dia teman sebangkumu dan luar biasa tampan."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan membiarkan gadis itu bercerita tentang pendapatnya hingga lonceng berdentang. Gadis itu kembali ke bangkunya dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Memandang langit dan awan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantalan lengannya, tidak peduli jika seseorang telah duduk disampingnya. Hanya anak baru, pikirnya.

"Apa kabar?" suara familiar itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan perlahan menghadap teman barunya. "Kau Kyungsoo bukan? Aku Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo menahan mati-matian air matanya dan baru menoleh untuk menjabat tangan lembut yang selalu ingin di genggamnya. "Ya, aku Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jong…in…ssi."

Tenggorokan Kyungsoo terasa tercekat ketika kembali memanggil nama kekasih hatinya dihadapan pemiliknya. Ia harus berulang kali menahan kepalanya untuk tidak menoleh dan mengagumi pahatan Tuhan disampingnya. Tapi ia tidak berhasil menahan air matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran dan menyeka air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Kyungsoo menahan napas ketika tangan lembut itu tidak sengaja membelai pipinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin-ah. Hanya kemasukan debu."

Senyuman itu merekah diwajah Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar kembali meneteskan air mata. Betapa ia merindukan senyuman itu. "Aku suka jika kau tidak harus menambahkan 'ssi' pada namaku. Kau mau makan siang bersamaku nanti?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

Ternyata Kyungsoo salah, ia bisa lebih senang daripada sekedar bertemu Jongin lagi. Kakinya yang terasa lemas membuatnya jalan terlalu pelan dan itu membuat Jongin sebal menunggu hingga ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya ke meja dimana saudara-saudaranya yang lain telah menunggu. Tapi bukan genggaman tangan Jongin dijemarinya yang semakin menambah kebahagiaannya namun wajah-wajah familiar yang menatapnya heran.

"Ah, kau pasti Kyungsoo bukan? Teman sebangku, Kai." Seru Baekhyun antusias. "Namaku Baekhyun. Dia Chanyeol dan yang wajahnya datar itu Sehun."

"Apa kabar? Aku Kyungsoo." Balasnya, ia tersenyum lebih pada Sehun yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kudengar kau jarang masuk sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai menginterograsi Kyungsoo seorang diri.

"Ya, aku harus bekerja." Kyungsoo tak melepaskan senyuman itu dari wajahnya. Mungkin ini jawaban Tuhan atas tangisannya semalam. Semenjak itu Kyungsoo mengurangi pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih untuk bersekolah dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin.

Matahari bersinar terik membuat Kyungsoo terus mengipaskan buku ke wajahnya. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Jongin-ah?" tanyanya ketika wajah Jongin yang melekat di meja terus menatapnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Jongin dan membawa tangannya untuk membelai wajah Kyungsoo. Tangan dingin yang aneh ditengah panasnya cuaca. Tiba-tiba Jongin tersentak dan menarik tangannya. "Maaf, tiba-tiba…."

Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya menyukai belaian itu harus menahan desahan kecewanya dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menarik napasnya dan menatap wajah Jongin serius. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak semalam dan sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Kondisi kelas yang cukup sepi juga mendorong mentalnya.

"Jongin-ah,"

"Hmm,"

"Aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Kyungsoo singkat dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. ia bisa melihat wajah kaget dan tubuh kaku dari Jongin ketika menatapnya. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, terlebih lagi ini baru sebulan kau masuk sekolah ini. Tapi, aku menyukai…kurasa aku mencintaimu."

"Apa yang kau tunggu Kai-ah?" suara Baekhyun membuat Jongin terlonjak. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan cengiran aneh.

"Kau bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan kami. Ck, ck, ck, ck." Chanyeol mendecih sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Tenang saja, Kyungsoo-ya. Bocah ini juga menyukaimu dan setiap hari selalu gelisah kalau berurusan denganmu." Chanyeol meracau tanpa memperdulikan delikan Jongin. "Setiap hari 'Kyungie-ya, aku mencintaimu tapi bagaimana bilangnya'"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, mungkin ia berbangga diri dengan pertanyaan yang ia ketahui jawabannya 100%. Ia beralih kepada Jongin yang tertunduk. "Aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kalau begitu, Jongin-ah. Dan aku suka 'Kyungie'"

"Kupikir Jongin akan sendirian selama hidupnya," sahut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin menahan tangannya untuk tidak melayang kewajah cantik sepupunya. Chanyeol hanya terkikik dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Sekarang ada yang bisa dipeluknya."

"Aish hyung, hentikan." Jongin bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan diikuti suara tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau berkunjung ke rumah kami?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak setuju.

"Kalau boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Kyungie-ya." Balas Baekhyun yang tidak menghiraukan pandangan Chanyeol yang akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Dari pandangan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pria tinggi itu tidak setuju dengan ajakan Baekhyun. Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan rasa semangatnya untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga Jongin.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang tidak menyetujuinya. Jongin dan Sehun sangat terlihat kaget ketika Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo ke parkiran sekolah dan memberitahu idenya.

"Kau gila?" teriakan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Kyungsoo sudah resmi dengan Jongin. Tidakkah Luhan, Yixing dan Jun Myeon ingin melihatnya?" sembur Baekhyun yang tidak sadar membuat Kyungsoo bersalah.

"Mungkin ok dengan Yixing, tapi…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali." Ujar Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimat Sehun dan berbalik pergi. Pikirannya sudah berkelana memikirkan kenapa Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat tidak menyetujui ide Baekhyun.

Apakah Kyungsoo tidak pantas untuk menemui Luhan, Yixing, dan Jun Myeon ataukah karena Kyungsoo tidak pantas bersama Jongin?

Pemikiran itu membuat Kyungsoo terus-menerus menyeka wajahnya. Ia hanya butuh Jongin untuk beberapa waktu, memang terdengar egois. Namun ia akan kembali mati dalam waktu dekat, itu selalu terjadi.

Wajah Yixing, Luhan, Jun Myeon, Sehun, Chanyeol dan bahkan Jongin hadir di kepalanya. Ingin sekali ia meneriakan pikirannya. Biarkanlah ia menikmati waktu bersama Jongin sebelum kembali mengulang, hanya itu yang dibutuhkannya.

Sebuah tarikan dipergelangan tangannya membuat Kyungsoo berakhir di pelukan seseorang. Seseorang yang terlalu dikenal oleh Kyungsoo bahkan dari aroma tubuh dan sentuhannya. "Maaf, ini hari pertama kita bersama tapi kau sudah menangis." Ucap Jongin selagi membelai punggungnya, memberikan sebuah ketenangan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah. Aku hanya mau pulang." Balasnya sembari melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan menjauh.

Namun Jongin kembali menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kedalam mobil yang bahkan tak disadarinya. Ia terus terdiam, sama seperti Jongin yang mengantarkannya pulang. Pemikiran tentang Jongin yang tahu apartemennya sudah terjawab dikepalanya. Karena Jongin selalu melakukan _background_ _checking_ padanya.

Kyungsoo terus menundukan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berat karena memikirkan kematiannya yang akan kembali padanya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Jongin menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa celananya telah basah karena air mata serta deru mobil yang terhenti. "Maafkan aku karena kau sudah terluka di awal. Maafkan aku."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo serta menghapus jejak air mata di wajah manis itu. "Chanyeol tidak bohong saat bilang aku selalu gelisah jika berhubungan denganmu karena kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya, ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Membiarkan Jongin mengikutinya hingga depan pintu. "Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh." Ujar Kyungsoo ceria. "Pulanglah, kau pasti meninggalkan saudara-saudaramu setelah aku pergi bukan? Mereka akan khawatir."

Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan merunduk mendekati wajah manis itu. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan kembali menikmati ciuman lembut nan singkat yang selalu dirindukannya.

Kyungsoo menebar senyuman sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut dan menangis. Tangisan yang picu kalimat Sehun dan mau tidak mau membuatnya mengingat umur singkatnya setiap kali bertemu Jongin.

Cheesy Life

Semua berjalan normal seperti Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar pertengkaran kecil di perkarangan sekolah. Sehun pun seperti tak merasa bersalah dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkannya selama ia bersama Jongin.

"Kau tak memakan makan siangmu lagi?" tegur Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mengupas apel dan meletakkannya di nampan makanan Kyungsoo. "Kalau kuamati, sepertinya kalian bahkan tak menyentuh makanan kalian."

Tak satupun menjawabnya dan anehnya mereka berhenti bergerak seperti ketahuan melakukan suatu kejahatan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak kalori yang harus aku bakar untuk makanan tidak sehat seperti ini." ujar Baekhyun sebal.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal dan mengambil apel yang dikupas oleh Jongin. Ia melupakan bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang mengutarakan alasannya dan bahu rileks yang lain. "Jelas-jelas ini sehat. Tapi, terserah kau."

"Setelah pulang kau langsung bekerja, Kyungie?" Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari makanannya. "Berhentilah." Kyungsoo segera menoleh begitu mendengar permintaan Jongin. "Biar aku yang mengurus semua keperluanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Jongin-ah, kenapa kau bersikap seperti merawat istrimu."

"Tapi kau calon istriku." Sahut Jongin menggoda. "Apa salahnya kalau aku memulai lebih awal?"

"Ewwh," Sehun dan Chanyeol berpura-pura mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang segera di pukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku bukan wanita dan kita tak mungkin menikah." Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya, dia punya kehidupan pernikahan dengan Jongin sebelumnya. Jadi tak menutup kemungkinan untuknya bisa menikah. Tapi, kehidupannya setelah bertemu Jongin bertahan paling lama 5 bulan, mungkinkah ia bisa menikah dengan Jongin terlebih lagi ia masih kelas 2 SMA.

Tapi ia segera menyadari dan menyesali kalimat terakhirnya ketika melihat wajah kecewa Jongin dan ekspresi kaget dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Jongin," rasanya ada batu besar ditengah tenggorokan yang menahan suaranya.

"Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku?" itu pertanyaan retoris bagi Kyungsoo tapi pertanyaan wajib bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya dan Jongin pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya dalam penyesalan.

"Kyungsoo, tak tahukah kau bahwa Jongin tak pernah bermain dengan perasaannya. Dan kau mempermainkannya." Sehun memukulnya telak di ulu hati dan meninggalkannya diikuti oleh chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun menjauh.

"Kau bodoh Do Kyungsoo." Ujarnya merutuki diri sendiri.

Perasaan menyesalnya tak menghalangi Kyungsoo untuk tetap bekerja hingga shift malamnya selesai. Ingin sekali ia segera sampai di rumah dan menangisi kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan kalimat sensitive semudah itu.

Kaki lelahnya terus dipaksanya berjalan di jalanan sepi karena ia tertinggal bus terakhir dan uangnya tak cukup untuk membayar taxi. Ia menatap langit pekat tanpa bulan dengan pandangan sedih dan mendesah berulang kali.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah pekikan teredam terdengar olehnya yang melintas tepat di depan gang kecil dan gelap. Ingin ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan itu tapi rasa ingin tahu bodohnya semakin menggiringnya memasuki gang kecil itu.

"Ada orang?" ujar pelan hampir berbisik. Ia sangat merutuki dirinya yang penakut tapi memiliki rasa penasaran yang kuat. Kaki gemetarnya berhasil mengantarnya keujung gang dan menemukan sesosok wanita terkulai lemah dengan wajah pucat.

Air matanya sudah kembali turun ketika menyadari wanita itu sudah meninggal. Ia melangkah mundur dengan ketakutan, berharap menjauhi mayat itu dan berlari pulang ke apartemen kecilnya yang hangat. Tapi ketika punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang seharus tak berada di tengah gang. Mau tidak mau ia berbalik dan menatap wajah pucat yang balik menatapnya dengan dingin.

Noda darah di bibirnya tidak menghalangi Kyungsoo untuk mengenalinya. Wajah cantik seperti malaikat yang biasanya menatap sayang ke arahnya dikehidupan sebelum, kini menatapnya bagai seorang mangsa.

Tangan dingin itu terujulur ke arahnya dan mencengkram kuat lehernya hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Air matanya kembali turun menatap sosok dihadapannya penuh ketakutan. "L…Lu…Ha…n" cengkraman di lehernya mengendur tapi kesadarannya telah menghilang.

Cheesy Life

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus merasa takut atau senang Luhan yang duduk di sudut ruangan menunggunya untuk bangun. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya yang sangat kental hingga pintu kamar dimana ia duduk terpojok di tengah kasur terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongin yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin yang seperti melupakan pertengkaran mereka tadi siang. Ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang pandangannya masih tertuju pada Luhan yang balas menatapnya.

"Hyung, temani aku." Suara Sehun membuat Luhan beranjak dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terus menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ap…a…, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya yang masih terlihat shock.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, Kyungie-ya." Balas Jongin yang terlihat enggan menjawab dan membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo yang langsung ditolak olehnya.

"Jawab aku, Jongin-ah. Aku melihat seorang mayat dan Luhan…Luhan tiba-tiba dibelakang dengan mulut berlumuran darah." Kyungsoo hampir terisak ketika mengingat memori terakhirnya. "Jawab aku."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo seolah tidak ingin kehilangan sosok dihadapannya. "Maafkan aku karena kau harus melihat itu semua Kyungie-ya." Jongin mencoba tersenyum namun yang tercipta hanya cengiran bodoh. "Aku bersyukur Luhan mau membawa kesini."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan memperhatikan tangan dingin yang kini menggenggamnya. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Jongin yang terlihat ingin menahannya dan meletakkannya di dada Jongin. "Aku tak bisa merasakan detak jantungmu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kyungsoo sudah menangis dan terisak ketika Jongin kembali membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungie-ya. Aku, kami, vampire."

Kini Kyungsoo berharap untuk pingsan atau tertidur ketika mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Kakinya terasa lemas dan sulit untuk bernafas. Tapi harapannya untuk kehilangan kesadaran sama sekali tak terwujud.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke arah depan dalam pelukan Jongin. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengungkapkan penyangkalan. Tapi ingatannya tentang sosok Luhan yang menghisap wanita itu membuatnya tak berdaya. Jongin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungie." Jemarinya mencengkram erat kemeja yang dikenakan Jongin.

Rasa takut dan memori buruk membuat tangisan Kyungsoo semakin kuat. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Jongin dan berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Terus berlari meskipun ia tahu beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dan ia tahu kalau ia bisa terkejar kapan saja.

Ia tetap berlari walaupun tanpa alas kaki menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu dari rumah Jongin yang dikelilingi pohon pinus. Air matanya membuat pandangannya mengabur dan rasa lelah serta sesak membuat langkahnya melambat tapi ia tidak menghentikan larinya.

Jalan beraspal dan sepi membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berlari dan merasa aman. Ia terduduk dihalte bis dan meraup wajahnya. Kakinya terluka dan lecet tapi perasaannya mengalahkan rasa sakit di kakinya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan harus tersungkur karena kakinya terasa seperti jelly. Ia menunggu beberapa saat untuk kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terasa sangat jauh.

Cheesy Life

Ingatan tentang menemukan Luhan diwaktu yang salah menjadi beban untuknya. Kyungsoo jatuh sakit dan semakin memburuk ketika tidak ada yang bisa merawatnya. Suhu tubuhnya terlalu tinggi dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat ia kembali terbangun, Kyungsoo sudah berada di ranjangnya dengan kain kompres masih terletak didahinya. Ada seseorang yang merawatnya, tapi siapa? Ia hidup sendirian. Semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat membuat Kyungsoo terduduk dan menatapnya sendu.

Tak ada manusia yang bisa memasuki apartemen dilantai 5 tanpa kunci cadangan dan merawat serta memasakkannya bubur. Tangan gemetarnya mulai menyendok bubur itu kemulutnya, ia tahu siapa yang merawatnya.

Air matanya kembali turun selagi ia memakan bubur buatan Jongin. Rasa takut dan shocknya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia pernah kehilangan jantung dan mati dipelukan Jongin berulang kali, apa yang bisa lebih buruk dibandingkan Jongin yang seorang vampire? Jongin tak akan mungkin melukai dirinya, jika iya. Mungkin sudah dilakukan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai Jongin. Ia sudah bertahan dari beberapa kehidupan untuk membuktikannya. Jika ia mundur karena hanya Jongin dan keluarganya adalah vampire, mungkin rasa cintanya selama ini hanyalah ilusi. Dan cintanya bukanlah ilusi.

Kyungsoo memakai mantelnya, cuaca mulai dingin menjelang musim salju datang. Kaki pendeknya berjalan perlahan menuju rumah besar yang berada dekat hutan pinus. Sebelumnya, rasa takutnya membuat ia tidak memperhatikan betapa indahnya berjalan dibawah pohon-pohon, membiarkan cahaya matahari terakhir musim gugur mencoba masuk melewati celah-celah daun jarum.

Ia memandang ragu pintu kaca yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Suara derik lantai papan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut ketika menjejaki beranda rumah. Ia melihat tidak ada satu pun tanda kehidupan dirumah ini, membuat Kyungsoo kembali teringat kalau ia mengunjungi keluarga yang tidak lazim.

"Permisi." Bisiknya, setidaknya ia merasa bisikannya akan tertangkap oleh telinga vampire.

"Kau datang!" suara Baekhyun yang tepat berada disampingnya membuat Kyungsoo semerta-merta menoleh. "Maaf kalau mengejutkanmu. Aku hanya senang kau kembali. Kupikir, kau akan membenci kami."

Baekhyun segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang terlihat tercekik hingga Chanyeol menjauhkan mereka. "Kau mencekik Kyungsoo, Baek." Baekhyun terlihat menyengir padanya. "Sebaiknya kita memberi ruang."

Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung dan sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun serta Chanyeol menghilang dalam kedipan mata. Tapi ia segera menyadari seseorang hadir di ujung tangga tengah menatapnya. Ia berbalik dan memasang senyum termanis yang Ia punya.

"Hai Jongin, apa aku menganggumu?" ujar Kyungsoo ragu dan mendekati Jongin yang tak bergeming. Ia menatap mata emerald yang berbeda dengan onix terakhir kali ia melihatnya. "Apa kau membenciku, sekarang?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar tercekat dan matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia menunduk dan memainkan ujung lengannya. "Maafkan aku, aku…"

Kalimat Kyungsoo tidak terucap sempurna tatkala Jongin segera membawanya kedalam pelukan. "Ssh, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu takut. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kau menemukan Luhan terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Jongin. "Aku tidak peduli dengan cara apa kau memberitahuku. Aku hanya terkejut dan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Elak Kyungsoo, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak peduli kalau kau adalah vampire. Bahkan kalau kau adalah Nymph, aku masih mencintaimu." Jongin terkikik dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Apa kau tak mau memperkenalkannya padaku?" Suara familiar Yixing membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan mendekati Yixing. "Hello, aku Yixing. Terimakasih karena kau sudah menerima kami."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang tapi Jongin sudah tak terlihat. "Kurasa ia ingin kau membaur dengan kami." Yixing segera menariknya ke ruangan yang tak kalah besar dan nyaman. Jongin sudah duduk disana dengan yang lain.

"Kyungsoo-ya," pekik Baekhyun senang. Ia akan menerjang Kyungsoo jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahannya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau bisa memeluk Kyungsoo sampai mati setelah Suho hyung dan Luhan hyung berkenal resmi dengannya." Sahutnya yang segera melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin dan menatap Jun Myeon serta Luhan bergantian. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Do Kyungsoo."

Suho terkikik. "Kau sangat sopan Kyungsoo-ya. Aku Jun Myeon tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho dan dia…" Suho beralih pada LUhan yang menatap Kyungsoo intens disamping Sehun yang terus memainkan PSP-nya.

"Dia sudah mengenalku, Suho-ya." Selanya, memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Aku menyesal harus membuatmu melihatku saat itu, tapi aku punya alasan untuk menyerang manusia itu." tidak ada yang melewatkan tubuh kaku dan tegang Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kau menakutinya." Ujar Jongin pelan dan merangkul Kyungsoo.

Luhan beralih pada Jongin dan merubah pandangannya menjadi lembut. "Jongin-ah, kau tahu kenapa aku malam itu dan apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya. Tidakkah kau merasa heran tiba-tiba aku pulang membawanya?"

Luhan segera menarik Sehun yang ingin pergi hingga kembali terduduk dan mematung dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku tidak marah padamu, Sehunna." Ucapnya yang menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya dan Sehun yang tidak bisa membaca aura serta merasa familiar dengannya."

"Itu benar, kita semua tahu ada yang aneh pada Kyungsoo bukan? Sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah." Timpal Chanyeol yang menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin Jongin atau yang lainnya pernah menyebut namaku tapi darimana kau tahu bahwa aku adalah Luhan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dibawah tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan. Ia sendiri pun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya hingga akhirnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tak tahu. Saat itu aku terlalu takut dan tiba-tiba namamu terucapkan." Dustanya. Ia berharap tak satupun yang menyadari keanehannya.

Luhan menghela napas. Ia bangkit dan menarik Sehun yang terlihat menyesal dan takut. "Ikut aku Sehunna." Ujarnya ketika Sehun masih mempertahankan posisinya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sehun tetap pada posisinya dan menatap Suho seperti meminta bantuan. Tapi Suho tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memekik ketika Luhan tiba-tiba saja membopongnya dan menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat bodoh.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa garing sementara Yixing dan Suho tersenyum getir. "Kau tidak salah, Kyungie-ya. Hanya saja, mereka memang punya sedikit masalah." Jawab Jongin selagi mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Biasakan dirimu dengan sikap berubah-ubah keluarga kami, Kyungsoo-ya." Suho mengingatkan dan segera beralih menatap layar TV yang masih gelap.

"Maksudnya?"

Jongin terkikik dan menuntun Kyungsoo menaiki tangga. "Awalnya pasti aneh untukmu tiba-tiba masuk ke keluarga vampire, tapi seperti kata Suho hyung, biasakan dirimu." Balasnya sembari membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. "Ini kamarku."

Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk terpana dengan interior kamar Jongin yang terbilang mewah. Ia beranjak dan duduk di ujung ranjang Jongin yang langsung menghadap balkon. "Ini indah, Jongin-ah." Pujinya, mengagumi seluruh interior yang berwarna biru laut. "Apa kau maniak biru?" Jongin hanya terkikik dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Jongin terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang merasa asik melihat seluruh barang miliknya hingga punggung sempit itu berbalik dan menatapnya. "Tadi kau bilang masuk ke keluarga vampire. Maksudmu aku akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini?"

"Tentu," Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Kau pasanganku. Tentu saja kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini."

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dengan mata berbinar. "Kau benar-benar tidak bercanda tentang menikahiku?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda ketika mengatakannya?" Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menggeleng. "Apa kau akan merubahku menjadi vampire?"

Kini Jongin yang terdiam. mungkin ia tidak berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan menanyakan perihal itu. ia menatap Kyungsoo sendu. "Kalau kau siap hidup abadi?"

Ketika kata abadi yang diucapkan, pemikiran pertama yang muncul dikepalanya adalah taka da lagi pengulangan kehidupan. Seperti jalan keluar berharga ditemukan, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan menerjang Jongin kedalam pelukan. "Kenapa tidak?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah kecil Kyungsoo. "Kau akan menjadi makhluk mengerikan yang menghisap darah, Kyungi-ya. Kau sudah melihat Luhan yang menyerang manusia ketika emosinya tidak stabil. Kau akan menjadi seperti itu. Tidakkah kau ingin memikirkanya sekali lagi?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya dan menatap sebal sosok dihadapannya. "Boleh aku bertanya berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Jongin terdiam, ia ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Aku tidak pernah menghitung lagi, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu umurmu tapi kau tetap terlihat seperti 19 tahun. Sedangkan aku, aku akan terus menua Jongin-ah." Hardiknya sebal. "Aku tidak ingin terlihat berkencan dengan bocah berumur 19 tahun ketika aku sudah 30 tahun. Tidakkah nantinya aku terlihat pedofil? Atau orang-orang akan memanggilku kakek yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan cucunya."

"Kau akan tetap ….."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat rayuan itu keluar dari mulutmu, Kim Jongin. Kau menawarkanku untuk menjadi bagian dari keluargamu dan juga menawarkanku menjadi sepertimu. Tapi ketika aku sudah menjawab, kau malah terlihat ragu dan menyesal dengan penawaranmu."

Jongin terus mendengarkan racauan Kyungsoo dengan getir. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal ini terlalu dini. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa menyesal dan bosan dengan kehidupan yang tidak akan pernah berhenti. Kini ia juga menyesal memutuskan untuk hadir dikehidupan Kyungsoo dan mengacaukannya. Lebih baik ia hanya melihat dari jauh dan menikmati kehidupan bahagia kekasihnya walaupun bukan bersama dirinya.

Tapi Jongin tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu lelah untuk mengulang hidupnya dan bertahan hanya untuk melihat Jongin-nya. Penawaran Jongin terdengar seperti surga untuknya, tidak ada kembali hidup dan ia akan terus bersama Jongin-nya. Sekarang yang menjadi beban di pikirannya adalah bagaimana memaksa Jongin untuk mengubahnya sebelum waktu kematian yang tidak ketahuinya semakin mendekat.

Air wajah Kyungsoo berubah masam. "Ataukah kau hanya…. Apa kau memang tidak berniat bersamaku, Jongin-ah? Apakah aku hanya mainan yang akan kau gunakan ketika kau bosan dan membuangku." Setetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya.

Jongin segera memeluknya erat. "Jangan pernah kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu. Kau bukan mainan yang akan kubuang nantinya. Kau lebih berharga daripada hidupku sendiri." Kyungsoo tetap terdiam membiarkan isakannya memenuhi ruangan. "Ketika aku siap, aku akan mengubahmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Desahnya, kalah.

Jongin tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kalimat Jongin sudah seperti janji ditelinganya. Ia akan terus mendesaknya, kalau diperlukan ia akan membuat Luhan marah dan menyerangnya. Jika diperlukan.

Kyungsoo segera menghilangkan seringaiannya ketika Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. "Kumohon, jangan menangis dihadapanku. Kau membuatku serba salah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin menegang dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kau turun dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sahut Jongin yang terlihat gugup dan beranjak pergi. "Aku akan menyiapkan mobil."

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin yang hampir terlonjak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jongin-ah" suara Kyungsoo terdengar menuntut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendengar Luhan sedang menghukum Sehun." Jongin segera melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan menghilang.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung. Ia tidak mendengar apapun. Mungkin itu kelebihan dari vampire, bisa mendengar apa yang tidak ia dengar. Tapi mungkin saja Sehun sedang berlumuran darah dan Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihatnya. Pikiran itu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dan turun ke lantai dasar.

"Ah, kau sudah mau pulang? Yah sebaiknya kau pulang." Ujar Yixing yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo hanya membungkuk dan segera menghampiri Jongin yang sudah berada didalam mobil. " Apa semengerikan itu, hukuman yang diterima Sehun?" Tanya sembari kesulitan memasang sabuk pengaman.

Jongin yang terlihat jengah segera menggantikan tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengaitkan sabuk pengaman dan menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Setelah beberapa saat dan jauh dari rumahnya, ia menurunkan kecepatannya dan mendesah lega. "Maaf membuatmu takut." Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang seperti melekat di kursi penumpang.

"Kurasa sangat mengerikan jika kau membawaku pulang dengan gaya yang seperti ini." balas Kyungsoo, menjawab pertanyaan beberapa saat yang lalu. ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan berkas-berkas bertebaran di kursi belakang dan memungut salah satunya. "Ini apa?"

Jongin melirik sekilas. "Hanya dokumen perusahaan." Ucapnya dan terfokus pada jalan. Ia tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan dokumen dipangkuannya.

Mereka kini sampai di depan gedung apartemen, membuat Kyungsoo yang menatap dokumen mengembalikannya dikursi belakang. "Pulanglah dan tidur. Ini hari yang cukup mengejutkan untukmu." Jongin mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis dan keluar dari mobil mewah Jongin. Ia menatap kepergian mobil itu dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya ketika mobil itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Tanpa melepas sepatunya, Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Seluruh pakaian dan kertas-kertas bertebaran dilantai hingga ia menemukan kertas dan surat yang dicarinya. Kini semua terasa masuk akal. Nama dan logo perusahaan serta tanda tangan dari surat serta kertas yang dipegangnya, semuanya sama persis dengan dokumen yang dibacanya di mobil Jongin.

Jongin adalah vampire yang bisa saja hidup ribuan tahun. Ia tentunya sudah mencari pasangannya dan merawatnya dari kecil. Dan dialah pasangan Jongin. Donator itu, wanita yang merawatnya serta seluruh keberuntungan aneh yang didapatnya. Semuanya diberikan Jongin untuknya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Ia tidak tahu bahwa mengetahui siapa yang mengurusnya bisa semelegakan ini. Kini ia tidak perlu merasa takut jika donator itu menginginkan sesuatu untuk membayarnya karena ia akan memberikan apapun untuk Jongin-nya.

Kakinya tidak mampu lagi untuk menopangnya dan jatuh bersimpuh. Air matanya kembali turun dan menjadi tangisan bahagia dan lega sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dalam satu hari, ia bisa menemukan banyak kebahagian.

Cheesy Life

Dua hari sudah Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Kyungsoo pikir hukuman Luhan sangat mengerikan hingga adiknya dari kehidupan sebelumnya tidak bisa sekolah. Dan sangat mengerikan untuknya jika Luhan yang terlihat lembut dan penyanyang bisa menghukum Sehun yang merupakan pasangan darinya sebegitu beratnya dan bagaimana dengan Jongin yang terlihat lebih galak menghukumnya suatu saat jika ia melakukan kesalahan?

Tapi perkiraannya segera dipatahkan ketika hari ketiga Sehun kembali sekolah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika mengingat bagaimana kikuknya Jongin ketika mengatakan Sehun dihukum karena kini ia tahu hukuman apa yang diterima Sehun dari cara berjalannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyungsoo-ya. Sudah cukup satu sekolah tersenyum penuh arti padaku dan jangan lupakan aura mereka yang membuatku mual." Rutuk Sehun ketika mereka berkumpul saat istirahat.

"Kurasa Luhan masih sangat marah padamu sampai ia memaksamu sekolah dengan bokong sakit." ujar Chanyeol yang terdengar lebih menjadi penghinaan daripada pernyataan atas keprihatinannya.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung marah padamu, Sehunnie?" Sehun mengeryit aneh dengan nama barunya yang terdengar sangat feminism tapi entah mengapa ia terasa merindukan panggilan itu dan membiarkannya.

Jongin terkekeh dan menyuapkan apel kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. "Luhan hyung itu tipe pemarah dan tidak suka jika miliknya dirasa terancam."

"Terancam oleh apa?"

"Olehmu." Sahut Baekhyun jenaka. "Padahal ia jelas-jelas tahu kalau Kyungsoo itu pasangan Jongin. Tapi tetap saja ia pencemburu."

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya bilang kalau Kyungsoo membuatku nyaman dan merasa familier." Desah Sehun yang langsung mengeluarkan plastic berwarna merah dan tidak menghiraukan mata Kyungsoo yang membulat kaget.

"Itu darah?" bisik Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki oleh semuanya. "Apa kau tak takut ada yang curiga?"

"Mungkin mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai jus tomat." Balas Sehun singkat dan kembali menyesap cairan anyir dan terasa seperti besi itu.

Suara dering ponsel membuat Sehun segera mengambilnya dari balik jaketnya dan mendesah. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun yang sepertinya masih traumatic dengan hukumannya.

Kyungsoo tahu ada yang salah ketika Sehun memejamkan matanya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin segera menariknya menuju parkiran diikuti oleh yang lain memasuki mobil masing-masing. "Ada apa?" Jongin tak menjawab dan ia tahu untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk memasuki rumahnya sedangkan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada didalam rumah, bersimpuh disamping Luhan yang tergeletak lemah di lantai. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiri di pintu masuk saat Jongin mendekati keluarganya.

"Kita harus ke Hungaria" ucap Suho dengan nada final. "Kris sepertinya punya masalah dengan Luhan hyung, juga…"

"Ini masalah Kyungsoo." Sambung Luhan yang mendesah pelan.

"Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah pasangan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun, terlihat sangat cemas.

"Tidak, kita tidak melaporkan apapun tentang pasangan hidup Jongin yang manusia. Dan tidak terlihat usaha apapun dari kita untuk memusnahkannya atau mengubahnya." Sahut Luhan yang dibantu oleh Sehun untuk dalam posisi duduk. "Jongin maafkan aku. Saat aku terhubung dengan Kris. Ia melihat memoriku secara tidak lengkap dan mengira Kyungsoo sebagai ancaman."

Jongin terlihat ingin marah tapi hanya suara gemeletuk giginya yang terdengar. "Kyungie-ya, kau punya paspor?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan membuat Jongin menggeram marah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi Kris dengan cara apapun dan menyuruhnya melihat secara lengkap?" semburnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kris sudah melihat Kyungsoo sebagai ancaman dan lagipula berapa banyak vampire yang memiliki pasangan dari kalangan manusia. Hampir tak ada, Jongin-ah. Memang memilik pasangan dari manusia bukanlah kejahatan tapi manusia dianggap ancaman untuk eksitensi kita" Suho menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Cara satu-satunya adalah datang kesana dan menjelaskan secara terperinci serta berharap Kris tidak terlalu egois dan keras kepala untuk mengakui kesalahannya."

"Baekhyun-ah, kita tidak punya waktu untuk membuat paspor asli." Ujar Yixing, membuat Baekhyun segera bergerak ketika mengetahui maksud dari pria berlesung pipit itu.

Cheesy Life

Membuat paspor palsu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dalam waktu beberapa jam, mereka sudah terbang menuju Hungaria dan segera menuju kediaman Kris dengan mobil.

"Sebenarnya siapa Kris?" Kyungsoo tahu siapa Kris tapi yang perlu diketahuinya adalah posisi Kris dikehidupan ini yang membuat keluarga Jongin terlihat kelimpungan dan waspada.

Jongin mendesah, pandangannya masih terpaku ke jalan. Sebuah kastil megah terlihat berdiri tegap tidak jauh dari mereka. "Dia pemimpin para vampire, seperti raja jika manusia menyebutnya. Ia sudah hidup ribuan tahun. Dia sebenarnya sangat baik pada kami, hanya saja pertengkaran dengan Luhan hyung membuatnya terus mencari-cari kesalahan keluarga kami. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami harus tiba-tiba ke Hungaria dan berbicara dengannya."

"Apa masalah diantara Luhan hyung dan Kris?"

Jongin mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Banyak rumor yang beredar. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan hyung dulunya adalah pasangan Kris namun Sehun muncul dan membuatnya beralih. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan hyung dan Kris adalah pemilik kekuasaan tapi Luhan hyung mundur dan memberikannya pada Kris. Namun Kris masih melihat Luhan hyung sebagai ancaman dan berusaha menghancurkannya. Masih ada 18 rumor lagi, tapi hanya Luhan hyung dan Kris yang tahu kebenarannya."

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lebih jauh ketika mereka melewati gerbang dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu coklat besar dan berukir rumit. "Jangan turun dulu. Biarkan aku yang membukakan pintu untukmu."

Jika saja tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, mungkin Kyungsoo akan bersemu dan memikirkan betapa romantisnya Jongin. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Jongin membukakan pintu untuk sebagai sikap berjaga-jaga jika saja ada vampire yang menyerang mereka. Mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo satu-satunya manusia disini.

Mereka memasuki bagian dalam kastil dengan seseorang pria menungggu mereka di pintu yang masih tertutup diujung. Luhan menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Xiumin-ah, aku merindukanmu."

Xiumin tertawa. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Dimana pasanganmu yang manis itu?"

"Apa kabar hyung?" sapa Sehun yang tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi sangat imut di mata Kyungsoo.

"Dia tetap manis seperti 30 tahun yang lalu." komentar Xiumin membuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yixing menahan kikikannya. Tidak ada pria berumur 30 tahun atau lebih yang manis dan imut. Lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. "Ah, ini manusia yang bermasalah itu bukan?" Xiumin membukakan pintu dan menggiring mereka melalui lorong-lorong dengan lukisan-lukisan menyeramkan dan mahal.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang segera membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Ia mendesah berat ketika memikirkan kematiannya yang terasa lebih cepat mendekat. Dan ia tidak pernah mengira kalau ia akan memasuki sarang vampire.

Ia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata tak kasat yang menatapnya hingga rasanya menusuk punggungnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan napas yang tidak sadar ia tahan ketika menaiki lift.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, manusia. Takkan ada vampire yang berani melukaimu jika Jongin menempel erat disampingmu." Ucap Xiumin ketika Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dan kenapa Jongin menempel dengan manusia itu?" tanyannya beralih pada Luhan.

"Dia pasanganku."

Xiumin membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Lebih baik hanya beberapa yang berbicara dengan Kris, sisanya menemani manusia itu diruangan terpisah."

"Aku juga ingin memintamu menyiapkan sebuah ruangan untuk Kyungsoo, aku tidak yakin bisa berbicara dengan leluasa jika Kris memandang Kyungsoo dengan haus darah." Ujar Luhan terlihat sangat lelah.

Suara denting lift membuat mereka sadar mereka telah sampai di lantai yang dituju. "Biar aku, Luhan hyung, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menemui Kris. Kalian ikuti Xiumin." Ujar Suho dan segera keluar dari lift diikuti yang lainnya.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup, membuat Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Kau bisa memelukku, Kyungsoo-ya." Tawar Yixing yang segera dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, mereka hanya sedikit beruding."

"Maaf kalau aku merusak rasa aman manusia itu." sela Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Kalian tahu bagaimana sikap Kris, aku tidak yakin raja sepertinya mau mengakui kekeliruannya dan membiarkan manusia itu lolos. Terlebih lagi sikapnya berubah drastic semenjak berbicara dengan Yubaaba. Bagaimana pun juga Kris memandang manusia hanya sebagai makanan dan ancaman yang harus disingkirkan."

"Aish hyung, kalau itu juga kami sudah tahu." Baekhyun mengomel sinis, ia bisa melihat bagaimana pupil mata Kyungsoo mengecil dan wajahnya yang pucat mengindikasikan rasa takut yang tinggi. "Lebih baik Kris meloloskan Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak, aku tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin."

Xiumin terkekeh. "Aku ingat bagaimana dia membunuh 70 vampire lainnya sendirian." Lift kembali berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka. "Ada ruangan kosong di lorong sebelah kiri, pintu kedua." Ucapnya ketika mereka semua kecuali Xiumin keluar dari lift. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat paling aman kecuali lantai milik ratu."

Pintu lift kembali tertutup tepat ketika Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Yixing yang ia peluk tiba-tiba mengencang dan kaku. "Setidaknya, ini lantai yang paling aman untuk Kyungsoo bukan?" Sehun mempertanyakan keraguannya.

Tak ada yang menjawab sementara Yixing segera menariknya ke ruangan yang dimaksud Xiumin dan mengunci pintunya. Kyungsoo segera menggelung dirinya di ranjang bergaya Arabian Night dengan segala pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Seharusnya menjelaskan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pasangan dari Jongin dan bukan ancaman bisa membungkam mulut Kris. Tapi rasanya masalah yang dihadapinya tidak sesederhana itu. ia kembali merasa bahwa kematiannya terasa semakin dekat. Kalau ini bukan kehidupan yang bisa membuatnya abadi, mungkin ada kesempatan dikehidupan lain yang bisa membuat kutukannya terhenti.

Cheesy Life

Sentuhan dingin dibibirnya menyadarkannya dari tidurnya. Wajah sendu Jongin memandangnya intens. Tangan yang awalnya membelai kepalanya membantunya untuk terduduk dan menyadari hari telah malam. Perutnya yang terasa kosong menjerit untuk diisi, tapi atmosfer diruangan ini membuatnya menelan ucapanya diujung lidahnya.

Jongin kembali mengecup dan berubah menjadi lumatan sebelum akhirnya ia memisahkan pagutannya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pembicaraan mereka berakhir dengan buruk sehingga Ia membiarkan Jongin memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin tak membalasnya tapi Baekhyun dan Sehun mendecih.

"Kris tetap memandangmu sebagai ancaman meskipun aku telah menjelaskan bahwa kau adalah pasangan Jongin." Jelas Suho dari sudut ruangan. "Luhan hyung masih berusah berunding dengan Kris untuk melepaskanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kalian disini?" pelukan Jongin semakin erat hingga untuk bergerak pun mustahil.

"Simple, Jongin mengamuk dan membuat kami menyeretnya keluar." Sahut Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang mengobati pelipisnya yang terlihat memerah. "Kris terlalu egois. Kurasa ia hanya menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai batu lompatan untuk membuang Luhan hyung."

"Aku tadi bercerita tentang dua rumor bukan?" ujar Jongin lemah. "Ternyata Luhan hyung memang salah satu pewaris sah dan membuat kami sebagai keluarga bangsawan."

"APA?!" teriakan kaget dari Baekhyun, Yixing dan Sehun memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa mereka tak mengetahui ini sama sekali.

"Luhan hyung adalah pewaris pertama, sedangkan Kris kedua, Suho hyung ketiga, aku keempat dan Jongin yang terakhir." Timpal Chanyeol yang meringis sakit ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja menekan pelipisnya terlalu keras. "Jangan bertanya lebih, Baekki. Aku juga baru tahu, bertanyalah pada Suho hyung yang tahu segalanya karena aku dan Jongin masih terlalu kecil saat kami dibawa pergi oleh Luhan hyung."

Pintu ruangan mereka berayun terbuka dan Luhan berdiri di depan. "Jongin, Kyungsoo-ya. Ikut aku." Pintanya lemas. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri menghampiri pria yang ternyata memiliki kekuasaan lebih diantara mereka. Namun Sehun ikut menghampiri pria cantik itu.

"Hyung?"

"Ada apa Sehunna?" tanyanya terlampau lembut. Sehun tak menjawab. "Tetaplah disini." Ujarnya, mengecup dahi Sehun cukup lama dan meninggalkan keluarganya.

Mereka kembali menaiki lift. "Jongin-ah, pembicaraan menjadi memanas. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu sekali pun dari Kyungsoo. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, segera berteleportasi."

"Bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

"Tenang saja, aku masih pewaris utama yang sah. Aku masih punya pendukung yang melarang Kris untuk menghabisiku." Desahnya kesal. "Kris masih menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai ancaman yang entahnya kenapa alasan itu terdengar sangat konyol di telingaku. Apa yang musibah yang bisa dibawa manusia lemah yang gampang untuk dipatahkan lehernya?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah dan terdengar sangat keras untuk telinga Luhan dan Jongin. "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Bahkan jawaban untuk membuat Kyungsoo sebagai vampire tidak menghentikannya." Luhan memutar strategi dikepalanya. "Dia pikir dia bisa menjatuhkanku dengan membuat Kyungsoo sebagai batu sandungan begitu kah? Kalau begini terus caranya, aku tidak rela posisiku diambil Kris. Aku bisa saja membuat Kyungsoo sebagai boomerang untuknya."

Meskipun Luhan menatap kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, bisa dipastikan Luhan tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang tepat dihadapannya mencicit kecil ketakutan bak seekor tikus dihadapan ular.

"Hyung sadarlah." Jongin menepukkan tangannya kedahi Luhan. "Kau membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan."

"Ah, maaf." Suara denting lift ikut serta menyadarkan Luhan. "Pastikan saja kau mengawasi vampire dan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan disamping Jongin, menatap pria asing namun familiar baginya yang duduk di kursi singgasananya dengan angkuh. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin kehidupan ini, kehidupan yang paling rumit yang pernah ia alami dan kemungkinan besar cara paling sakit untuk mati.

"Do Kyungsoo, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku ketika suara dingin itu seperti menusuk kerongkongannya. "Jongin-ah, adikku sayang. Kenapa pasanganmu harus berasal dari kalangan menjijikkan?"

Jongin merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo erat, berusaha melindunginya dari tatapan lapar vampire pengawal. "Tapi kau makan dari kalangan yang menjijikkan, Kris hyung."

Luhan mengeluarkan suara tersedak untuk menahan tawanya. Jawaban Jongin telak memukul ego Kris. Tapi jeritan Kyungsoo menyadarkannya bahwa Kris melempar Kyungsoo dan mencekik Jongin. Dengan sigap ia melepaskan tangan itu dari leher Jongin dan menatap tajam Kris.

"Dia adikmu bodoh!" desis Luhan, ia membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak bisa bergerak. "Jangan banyak bergerak, sepertinya tulang rusukmu ada yang patah."

Ia membopongnya dan memberikan Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang menatap penuh kebencian pada Kris. "Chen, panggilkan Yixing hyung." Seru Jongin pada pria yang berdiri tepat disamping Xiumin. Dalam hitungan detik, ia kembali bersama Yixing yang berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Apa masalahmu, Kris? Kau sudah dapat posisiku. Untukku yang menyerang manusia, bukankah itu hal lazim yang kita lakukan dan masalah Kyungsoo bisa diselesaikan tanpa melakukan semua ini. Jongin bisa dengan mudah mengubahnya."

"Bawa Yubaaba kemari dan keluar dari tempat ini." Titah Kris. Luhan hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat sementara Jongin mengeryit heran. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah aula itu dikosongkan. Seorang wanita cantik yang tentunya vampire datang dihadapan Luhan. "Katakan apa yang kau lihat pada kakakku."

Yubaaba menunduk hormat dan beralih pada Luhan dan Jongin yang menatapnya penuh penantian. "Hamba melihat bahwa pria ini telah berulang kali bangkit dari kematian."

Tak ada yang berbicara hingga Jongin memecahnya. "Apa artinya itu?" seru Jongin bingung.

"Bencana." Ucap Luhan lirih.

Yubaaba membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring di pahanya dengan sendu. Yixing tidak peduli dengan semua itu dan terus menyembuhkan Kyungsoo sementara Luhan dan Kris saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan posisi ini, hyung." Ucap Kris pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan jika manusia itu membawa bencana untuk kaum kita."

"Tapi, jika kita membunuh Kyungsoo. Jongin…."

"Jika kalian membunuh Kyungsoo. Aku takkan menghalanginya, tapi sebelum itu bunuhlah aku terlebih dahulu." Ujar Jongin pelan. "Itu lebih baik daripada aku tersiksa melihatnya."

"Kalian bercanda 'kan?" teriak Yixing. "Jongin adalah adik kalian. Dan kalian akan membunuh mereka karena ramalan dari wanita itu."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang setengah tersadar dan menciumi setiap inci wajahnya. Jantungnya yang tak pernah berdetak selama ini. Kini berdenyut sakit, seperti genderang yang menolak datangnya kematian. Ia tidak menyesal karena sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun untuk menunggu Kyungsoo hadir di dunianya. Tapi ia menyesali kehidupan singkat Kyungsoo dan menyesali kenapa ia yang membawa kematian padanya.

Suara desing besi, memberitahu Jongin bahkan tanpa menoleh pun salah satu dari kakaknya telah mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Ia bisa merasakan ujung dingin pedang itu menempel di lehernya.

"Kris, kumohon. Dia adik kita." Rengek Luhan yang terdengar serak. Jika ia manusia, ia sudah menangis meraung-raung sedari tadi. "Pasti ada kesalahan dalam ramalan itu. Atau jika tidak, pasti kita bisa mencegah bencana itu terjadi."

Suara pintu berayun terbuka. Sosok pria tinggi datang dengan karismanya mendekati Luhan dan Kris. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, ge?" Tao terpekik cukup keras ketika melihat pasangannya menodongkan pedang di kepala adik iparnya.

"Tao-ie, kumohon hentikan Kris." Pinta Luhan yang menahan tangan Kris yang menggenggam pedang. "Kumohon ada cara lain untuk mematahkan ramalannya."

Jongin masih setia dengan posisinya yang melindungi Kyungsoo dari mata pedang yang teracung ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri menatap sedih wajah diatasnya, tangannya perlahan meraih pipi Jongin dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya.

"Aku masih bisa terlahir kembali dan bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ah. Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya.

"Hmm, aku juga mencintaimu."

Suara Kyungsoo membuat Tao membatu, gerakan terhenti Tao tidak luput dari penglihatan Luhan, Yixing dan Kris. Pria bermata panda itu beralih menatap sosok manusia yang terbaring terluka. Ia bersimpuh di sisi lain Kyungsoo dan melihat wajah manis itu. Tangan dinginnya meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang mencengkram pakaian Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao begitu pula dengan Jongin. Mereka menatap sang ratu dengan bingung dan Tao tidak bergerak dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat Luhan merinding. Hanya Luhan dan Kris yang tahu kemampuan tersembunyi Tao.

Setetes bulir bening meluncur dari mata panda Tao membuat seluruh yang hadir di ruangan itu tersentak. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apapun. Tak mungkin seorang vampire bisa meneneteskan air mata.

"Hyung…" panggilnya lirih. Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya heran. "Kau tak mungkin melupakanku 'kan hyung. Aku Zitao."

"Kau mengingatku?" ujar Kyungsoo tersendat. Tao mengangguk mantap.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" sela Kris pada kekasih hatinya. "Peach, apa yang kau lihat?"

Tao beralih dan bersujud di kaki Kris. Sontak Kris segera bersimpuh dan mencoba membangunkan Tao. "Ge, kumohon jangan lukai kakakku. Aku bisa memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo hyung bukan pembawa bencana seperti yang dikatakan Yubaaba. Wanita itu hanya salah menginterpretasikan apa yang dilihatnya."

Kris segera menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tao? Jelaskan padaku. Kau sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun, Tao-ah. Dan saat aku menemukanmu, kau seorang diri tanpa seorang kakak."

"Aku adiknya dari kehidupan lain, gege. Kyungsoo hyung bangkit dari kematian berulang kali dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Ia adalah Immortal Jumper, Kris ge." Jelasnya, tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Kris. "Gege pasti pernah mendengar tentang Immortal Jumper bukan? Dia bukanlah ancaman."

Cheesy Life

Ranjang hangat dengan kain beludru yang menggelitik kulitnya membangunkan Kyungsoo dalam kebingungan. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah ia masih tergeletak dalam rangkulan Jongin di aula besar. Tapi kenapa ia terbangun di ruangan asing, sendirian.

Kyungsoo mencoba duduk perlahan, menantikan rasa sakit yang akan menyerang dadanya karena tulang rusuknya yang masih patah seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. Namun rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang. Ia meraba dadanya yang terbalut sutra putih dengan bingung.

" Yixing hyung sudah memperbaiki tulangmu." Kedatangan tiba-tiba Jongin di sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak dan merapat ke kepala kasur. Ia tersenyum. "Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Kyungie-ya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mencoba tenang.

"Kau pingsan ditengah penjelasan Tao." Tiba-tiba Jongin sudah memenjarakannya di tengah kedua tangannya. "Kau membuatku khawatir, Kyungsoo bodoh. Dan kau membuatku semakin sedih dan kecewa karena kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau immortal Jumper."

"Aku…aku…aku…" kalimat Kyungsoo tak terselesaikan karena suara perutnya berbunyi dengan keras.

Jongin tertawa dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo sebentar. "Bersabarlah, Yixing hyung sedang berusaha mencarikanmu makanan di istana para vampire."

Jongin menjauh dan duduk di sisi Kyungsoo tanpa bersuara tapi matanya tak beralih darinya, sedetik pun. Hingga Yixing datang dan membawakan makanan yang harus disyukurinya mengingat ia berada di istana para vampire lalu meninggalkannya.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat garpunya dan membawa makanan itu menuju mulutnya. Dari ekor matanya ia terus melirik Jongin yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman bodohnya itu tanpa henti.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Jongin-ah?" tanyanya kikuk.

Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hidupmu sebelum ini, Kyungie-ya?" Kyungsoo hanya menatap balik Jongin dan tidak bersuara. Pria tan itu menundukkan kepalanya lemas. "Apa kau mempunyai hidup yang menyenangkan, tidak kekurangan, atau setidaknya kau tidak terseret ke kehidupan magis seperti ini"

"Jongin-ah"

"Aku tahu mungkin aku bukan cinta pertamamu tapi, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kekasihmu dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu dan memastikan bahwa kau…dan aku….akan bersama."

"Jongin-ah."

"Kau tahu? Aku iri pada Sehun atau Tao yang pernah menjadi adikmu di kehidupan sebelummu."

"Jongin-ah"

"Setidaknya aku akan pernah sekali bersama denga…."

Kyungsoo segera membungkam Jongin dengan sebuah ciuman. Ia melepaskannya setelah ia yakin Jongin akan berhenti meracau dan menatap iris hitam kelam itu dengan lembut. "Kau mau tahu kehidupanku?" Jongin mengangguk hampir tak terlihat jika saja ia tidak merasakan gerakan kepala Jongin dibawah jemarinya.

"Aku sudah berhenti menghitung berapa kali aku terlahir kembali Jongin-ah, tapi tidak sekalipun dari kehidupan-kehidupan itu aku tak melihatmu. Kau cinta pertamaku sejak kehidupan pertamaku." Ia bisa merasa tubuh Jongin yang melemas. "Lebih baik kau tak menjadi adikku karena aku tak bisa mencintai adikku lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak. Ya Jongin-ah. Kau pernah menjadi adikku dan aku membenci kenyataan itu."

"Kau satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan untuk tidak menjadi gila dan segera mengakhiri hidupku. Karena bertemu denganmu hanya satu-satunya harapan yang kupunya setiap kali aku terlahir."

"Kehidupanku akan menyenangkan ketika kau hadir disampingku. Kau menyelamatkanku dari pikiran sempitku tentang cinta. Kau memperjuangkan hidupku disaat terakhirku. Kau menyelamatkanku dari pekerjaan kotorku. Kau menyanyangiku sebagai adik yang baik. Kau amat mencintaiku sebagai suami yang setia. Kau memberikanku semua yang kuinginkan. Tapi apa yang sangat kuinginkan hanyalah untuk bersamamu tanpa mengulang semuanya. Termasuk mengulang perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan kasih sayangmu, lagi."

Kyungsoo mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan memagut bibir Jongin sebelum semuanya diambil alih oleh pria tampan itu. ia memasrahkan dirinya ketika Jongin mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu dan memanjakan daerah sensitive-nya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah ketika Jongin menyesap lehernya seperti dilumuri madu.

Ia mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan ketika perlahan Jongin memasuki dirinya dan menggerakkan miliknya di dalam. "Jangan ragu Jongin-ah. Aku milikmu." Ujarnya ketika ia merasakan gerakan Jongin terasa menyebalkan dan ragu-ragu. Ia menarik tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman ketika Jongin bergerak dengan brutal menusuk lubangnya.

Jongin sedikit terkaget saat cairan putih kental milik Kyungsoo mengotori perutnya tanpa ia sadari. Ia masih bergerak dan melihat betapa indahnya kekasihnya terpejam menikmati perlakuannya dan mendesahkan namanya. Ia memainkan jemari panjangnya di seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dan memijat pinggul serta bokong Kyungsoo perlahan, menyalurkan sensasi lain di permainan mereka.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika Jongin semakin menghujamnya, ia sudah berulang kali mengeluarkan cairannya dan merasa Jongin akan mendekati klimatnya. Ia memekik kecil ketika cairan hangat Jongin mengisi lubangnya dan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Jongin mengeluarkan dirinya.

Jongin menariknya kedalam pelukan dan mengecup setiap inci wajah serta tubuhnya. "Sudah bisa dipastikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menggodaku sepanjang hari." Desahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkikik dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. "Kau lelah?"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jongin-ah?"

"Hmm,"

"Kumohon, ubahlah aku." Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin menegang. "Ubahlah aku sebelum aku mati dan kembali mengulang."

"Ssh, kau tidak akan mati Kyungie-ya. Aku akan menjagamu."

Kini Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku akan tetap mati apapun caranya. Aku menyadari di beberapa kehidupan yang lalu kalau aku akan mati setelah bertemu denganmu."

"Kyungie-ya." Suara Jongin terdengar parau tapi Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku hidup sampai aku tua? Tidak Jongin-ah. Kehidupanku paling lama bertahan selama 5 bulan setelah pertemuan kita." Kyungsoo mulai terisak. "Ini sudah bulan ketiga kita saling mengenal, aku tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ini dan kembali mati tanpa kusadari. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Kim Jongin."

"Berubah menjadi seorang vampire juga memiliki sisi buruknya, Kyungie." Terangnya setelah membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dan memakaikan hanya pakaian atasnya. "Jika kau tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, kau tidak akan menjadi sepertiku tapi…kau akan mati."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap wajah sendu Jongin. "Jadi aku bertaruh pada hidupku sendiri." Jongin tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku siap menerima konsekuensinya."

Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap berang kekasih hatinya. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kalau aku hilang kendali dan malah membunuhmu… aku tidak yakin bagaimana aku akan berakhir?"

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih jemari Jongin dan menautkannya. "Aku juga akan mati seperti dikehidupan sebelumnya, Jongin-ah. Aku tahu aku egois tapi, rasanya berubah menjadimu adalah salah satu jalan untukku mengakhiri perjalananku."

Jongin tidak berbicara, ia merunduk dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas panas Jongin menggelitik lehernya sebelum benda tajam terasa mengkoyak lehernya. Kyungsoo tidak menjerit atau memekik kesakitan. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa digigit oleh seorang vampire akan senikmat ini. Tapi rasa nikmat itu segera menghilang digantikan rasa panas dan sakit dari dadanya.

Ia menatap wajah Jongin yang berlumuran darahnya. "Bertahanlah Kyungie. Dan berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap bertahan. Demiku." Kyungsoo tidak mampu menjawab ketika kegelapan lebih dahulu menelannya.

Cheesy Life

Seluruh memori kehidupannya berputar dari awal hingga terakhir kali ia menutup matanya. Ia melihat Jongin saat kehidupan pertama, kedua, ketiga hingga Kyungsoo lelah untuk menghitungnya. Memori tentang Tao, Sehun ataupun yang lainnya membuatnya tersenyum hingga cahaya hilang dari pandangannya.

Sontak Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Ia segera terduduk dan menyadari ia masih berada diruangan terakhir kali ia bersama dengan Jongin. Namun tak satupun orang yang dikenalnya berada di ruangan itu. kepalanya terasa sakit dan berputar serta tenggorokannya terasa sangat perih dan panas.

Ia baru saja akan turun dari ranjang ketika pintu double dihadapan ranjangnya mengayun keras dan menampilkan Tao dengan jubah biru panjangnya berlari mendekatinya. Ditangannya membawa sebuah gelas dengan aroma yang semakin membakar tenggorokannya.

"Perkiaraanku sangat tepat." Pekiknya senang dan menyodorkan gelas itu dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Minumlah hyung."

Kyungsoo menatap aneh gelas yang dibawa Tao tapi rasa panas di tenggorokannya segera membuatnya meminumnya. Ia mengembalikan gelas itu pada Tao dengan tatapan bingung. "Itu darah? Aku baru tahu rasanya lumayan enak."

Tao mengerling menggoda. "Apa kau lupa kau sekarang vampire?"

Gerakan tubuh Kyungsoo segera membatu ketika menyadari perubahan pada tubuhnya. Ia melihat semua dengan detil dan mendengar suara aneh yang terdengar sangat jauh. Tao tersenyum manis sebelum berlari meninggalkannya. Ia mengikuti kepergian Tao dan menemukan Jongin bersandar di kusen pintu.

"Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang terdiam. ia berjalan mendekatik Kyungsoo dan mengecup kedua mata bulat itu. "Terimakasih kau telah berjuang dan memilih berada disampingku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih karena kau selalu mencintaiku disetiap kehidupanku."

**This Life Will Not Ever Found Their End**

Author Corner :

Yang berharap happy ending, aku kabulin. Aku juga gak tega jika Kyungsoo tidak berakhir bahagia. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengacuhkan wajah tanpa dosa alias polos Kyungsoo untuk terus menderita. Kalau kata kakakku cerita yang berakhir happy ending forever after itu bener-bener Cheesy. Tapi karena ini judulnya Cheesy ya dibuat happy ending aja deh.

Aku harap chapter ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan terhadap chapter 4 yang tidak memuaskan. Saat nulis itu, aku sedang dilanda galau antar milih kehidupan marriage life atau kehidupan adik kakak Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tapi kalau nulis kakak adik, aku bener-bener gak tega buatnya. Soalnya pasti aku akhirnya nangis darah. Dan marriage life terpilih. BWAHAHAHA.

Aku harap ini menjawab seluruh keluh kesah terhadap betapa kejamnya aku menulis cerita Angst tapi tidak di cantumkan di kolom genre. Dari dulu aku nulis genrenya pasti fantasy,mau itu JD (Just Dreaming)nya Justin Bieber, Harry Potter, Super Junior ataupun EXO.

Big thanks for all you that had support and reviews this story. Terimakasih banyak, karena aku gak yakin bisa menyelesaikan ini semua kalau saja tidak membaca review membangun kalian. But I want to hear the last comment of this chapter please?

So Review Juseyo


End file.
